Hikari no Kibo
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Where life has it's beginning does not mean the future is certain. One Uzumaki Naruto will learn what it takes to be a shinobi, a friend, and what it means to hold your beliefs dearest to your heart. Will he be able to maintain control over himself as the demon inside of him threatens all those around him, or will he fall into Darkness because of the hatred he has been shown?
1. Enter Naruto

_**Hikari no Kibo**_

_Hope is some extraordinary spiritual grace that God gives us to control our fears, not to oust them._

_-Vincent McNabb_

* * *

**_Chapter one: Enter Naruto_**

* * *

A long time ago, there was nothing but war. War gave rise to nations, and saw them fall within the same year. War saw children be born, only to get slaughtered by greed. War brought about heroes, who would fall to other Heroes. All in an attempt to see who rule the lands of No Tochi Settei Taiyo.

After the biggest war, a civil war in the very heart of the country, which spiraled out of control. With all of the country fighting itself, the priestess, a woman named Inori committed a dreadful sin. She prayed not to the war god for peace, but to Amaterasu, praying that she would send something to stop the madness.

What she sent in return, did stop all wars, but in doing so...would nearly damn mankind. It bared ten tails, it had the body of a wolf, the same markings as both the Kitsune and Okami inside Heaven. This was the Juubi, a massive beast who would do what the priestess prayed for, stop all wars. At the costs of much more than any war could bring.

It's roar tore through the lands of many countries. It's dreaded mark of a black sun sent many people to commit suicide, not wanting to be taken by the "abomination." The priestess horrified at what had happened sobbed day, and night. Damning herself for her mistake.

However, when the Tsuri no Seikatsu bloomed it's fruit. She steeled herself, and took it's fruit. The fruit itself was said to give godlike powers, and in turn it would take the eaters soul to Yami. She ate it, tasting the divine morsal...and soon light the gods she was brightened.

She went to fight the beast, but in the end she had lost! Defeated, broken, and lost of hope. She begged for the beast to kill her, and free her from her own torment. The beast in turn stated a simple statement of truth.

"I merely came as asked, and merely showed the futileness of mankind when they think themselves better than the other. You prayed for such a thing, and now the horror of which prayed for is reality. You wish to 'redeem' your soul, by taking my father's fruit. You should rejoice, humanity has come together."

She wanted to argue, but she just accepted the reality. Indeed, she had wished this, but the way it was being done...it was so horribly mis-pictured. She attempted to use the woodlands for one last attack, but the beast simply burned it away.

"I am sorry, I have failed..." Inori solemnly stated, she waited for death. Which never came, the beast merely allowed her to live. The beast then disappeared, but not before sending some of his energy to Inori. To heal her, and give her something to keep hope in the world.

It would only be a few weeks later till she realized what else came with the energy. She awoke to a sight she never thought to see, a white Okami Hanyou, and A Kitsune Hanyou standing over her. One had one thick white tail, the other ten Golden tails. They looked onto her, and smiled before disappearing. That is when she fell ill, and came to a stunning discovery that in the moment she had a vision of her holding a child in her arms. She was pregnant the ultimate sin for any priestess.

She had to leave priest hood, and live among commoners, which took her in. Despite the beginning difference, soon the nine months went and came. But, still no child, she mourned. What if she had lost the baby, but on into the tenth month, she had a searing pain tear through her body.

She screamed out, causing several villagers to come to her aid. A elderly grandmother, and her sons entered her hut. There, they helped the woman bring in the world a baby boy, with white hair, and a golden tail.

His ears were not human, but similar to a foxes, but the markings on his face matched only one...the beast. The villagers had seen the beast before, and with no will to kill a child. They sent them away.

The woman at frist hated the child, seething in thought on how the beast had not only won against her, but would it also seem had given her a child. She cursed his name, and fell into a short depression. However, she still maintained her duty, bathing, feed, and caring for the child as seen fit for a mother to do.

Until one day, years later, men came. They said that a new war had broken loose, and begged that the priestess's child be used as a sacrifice to appease the war god. But, years of taking care of the child, had made her love him. She fought the men, but found herself weaken since her golden years, and before giving birth.

The child however, intervened using his mother's staff, he bested the men around her. Beating them to an inch of their life with her staff, the woman who had only regarded as taking care of the child a service to the gods, found that for every time she had only felt him a burden, he had grown more to love her.

She began to train him, and nurture him like a true mother. Teaching him her knowledge on chakra, how it worked, how it felt to use it! Soon the boy outgrew his mother in power, even in knowledge. He even discovered ways to mix chakra together, forming new elements.

Then when he became a man, the faithful day came. Inori passed into the next life, it was uncertain that the gods had forgiven her sins. But, the boy, now had became a man. He woudl follow in the ways of his mother. Learning chakra, and gods. Even, inventing the first healing jutsu, which he used to save a girl's life.

Life would seem to go from the worse of things, to the best. With him falling in love, and fighting the war on his own. It would seem that nothing would ever stop him, he was foolish for being so ignorant.

A beast arose, this time, not from the gods. This beast, though molded a similar way after the first, was from Yami. A demon god, and he sent it to burn the lands asunder. Making way for the demon army to crush any attempts by humans.

The man, having no choice, began to form teachings on combat with chakra. Something he swore never to do, but was forced due to the events. He, along with his mate, the girl he had rescued. Taught the many people that had came to learn. Overtime, they grew into a small army, which he then ordered to rid the evil infecting the land.

The Great Demon War began, and with it the most powerful would only stand to fight.

The man always was the first into battle, fighting against many demons. His most loyal guard, the ones he first taught by his side. They were all stunned by the Hanyou's power, and with his willpower winning battle that human general would just give in to.

After the next few months, the battle continued to rage. With Yami having no choice, he sent the newer beast in. The man foreseeing this came to a plan, using a new type of jutsu, he would capture the demon forever.

He charged out to battle, and came upon the tree his mother used to guard. He stood there, waiting for the demon to come. When the massive beast arrived, baring two red eyes, he stood there staff in one hand, and sword in the other. The beast rose from the valley below, and spoke.

"Whom might you be, pathetic human, to stand against the will Yami has set upon the world."

The man retorted, and slammed his staff on the ground all the while yelling at the beast.

"I am the son of a great priestess, and a former monster. I am the grandchild of Amaterasu, and Inari of the heavens. Your new jailer, and the punishment for all the Innocent you have killed. For my name is Okininushi Son of Inori!"

The beast tried out, trying to kill the man. With one sway of his staff the land rose around the beast, and the forest grew to attack the massive monster. The clouds roared with thunder, and the rain fell in force.

Many of the monster's kinfolk came towards him, and when they got near him. A hellish black flame would burst forth to burn them away. All the while, he was weaving his hands, and finally a tattoo formed across his stomach.

A large figure appeared behind him, and with his nodding approval. The ghostly figure pierced him, and took hold of the monster. The man then looked at him, and yelled out. His voice changing, matching that of the gods, and most certainly his father's.

"I Okininushi, defeat with the thing that defeats us all in the end, death. I call forth for the Shinigami to take my soul upon my death to Naraka, and there I shall face your creator, till we meet again demon of the nightly winds!"

The demon could only scream as he was pulled in, and there the man clapped his hands. Finishing the seal once, and for all. The Shinigami left, with a string of rope tied to the soul of the man, for when the time came.

So the story comes to a close, and everything would seem to have a happy ending...but...the truth is always stranger than fiction.

Three thousand years later, Konoha, December tenth, 9:00pm

A white blur was running through the streets of a large village, the village's name was Konoha. A powerful military village located inside the heart of the fire country. He was not running from anything, but running towards his favorite spot in the village. His white tail flowing in the wind, he jumped, landing inside a small tree.

He was laughing, cheerfully with childhood ignorance to the world about him. He could been no older than five, and where he was going was not towards the rich districts. Where many more could say their favorite places are, no, he was heading to shanty towns, and run down apartments of the poor.

He dashed through the unkempt trees, and even onto the roof a shanty. "Hey watch it there, I just fixed that yesta-day!" An old man shouted. The boy replied with a cheerful, and energetic "Sorry!" he kept dashing, and came upon a splinted tree, he contorted his body in the air to move between the two parts.

All the while the poorer villagers all got a look at the wolf boy. His blue eyes sparkled inside the sun light, his white grin making Kitsune even jealous. His dull clawed hands coming out in front of him, reaching for a lamp post.

One woman was shaking her head, and just walked away. "He's gonna miss it again." true to her words, the wolf boy slammed body first into the ground, skidding a little bit before coming to a stop, well being stopped would be the right answer by some pots on the ground near a food stand.

"Ow, need to work on my jumping a little...hmm?" He looked up to see a scowling teenage girl standing above him, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "O-Oh hey Ayame-chan, so...argghh!" He screamed as he tried to get up and run.

The girl caught him by the neck of his shirt, and saw the fire in her eyes. Making him squirm, along with sweat more. "Naruto, you better have a good reason for making such a mess!" The boy just went white with fear, he quivered, and shook.

"S-s-sorry Ayame-chan, I was just playing around, it was an accident!" He screamed, the girl let him go. He fell right onto the ground, dust kicking out from under where his buttocks was at the moment. She just smiled, before putting her hand in his spikey hair.

"I know, but I had you going again didn't I?" She laughed, making Naruto frown. He crossed his arms like any normal child would, and stuck out his lip jokingly. "That's not funny, not at all, nope" She just laughed at his antic, and then just sighed.

She took a sit by him, and wrapped her hand around his shoulder. "So little brother, what do you think. Ichiraku Ramen is getting ready for it's "grand" debut. My father is in the kitchen part, maybe he can whip you up something." Naruto at the notion had water coming from his mouth.

Many children eat Ramen, but Naruto was king of them all. Since he was barely to eat due to no money, he had to rely on Ayame, and her father more often than most. So with his nod, Ayame walked back into the shop. She soon emerged with two premade bowls.

"He knew you were coming, Nana told us you were on your way here. Must suck having a teacher keeping track of your every move, eh?" He nodded, and took out his chopsticks. He slurped down the first noodles, and rubbed his stomach.

"Man these are good, the old man is sure making them better. I really hope this all works out for you, and him. After all you deal with me." Ayame just looked at him as he lowered his head, and patted him on his back.

"Your not a burden to me Naruto, especially not to my father. Hell, you just let things get too easily." He looked at her, and dropped his bowl. The contents flowed on the ground as he hugged, she blushed slightly, but took him in her arms as well.

"Thanks sister...hey have you heard from the older old man?" She looked at him, and laughed. There was only one person he was referring too, and if he had ever said it in front of him...the older old man would be embarrassed.

Hokage mansion, on the overlook.

A man inside robes with the Kanji for fire stood tall on top of the palace that was the Hokage mansion, beside him was his personal guard. A man with black hair with onyx eyes, and a man with white spikey hair, with a eye covered by his headband.

"Itachi, and Kakashi. Glad you could make it, anyway we're going to have some things to discuss after I'm done with my meeting. So I'll just go ahead bring you two in with me. After all the meeting, and what I need from you concern one person of interest." The old man smiled, turned away from the village to face them.

"Yes Hokage-sama, is this meeting concerning the Shinobi council, or Civilian council?" Asked Itachi, who was leaned up against the railing. His onyx eyes gazing over the village, a cold stern look adorning his face.

"Both this time, they are coming to an agreement on the Status of our Jinchuuriki. But, do not worry...after all I do know the bond you have formed with Naruto since you started watching over him." Itachi's face began to have a smile form, and turn towards his Lord. He bowed, "Thank You Hokage-sama.

"Hokage-sama, the meeting is about to start, we should make our way to the council chambers." The old man took a long drag of the pipe inside of his mouth, and blew out some smoke. He nodded, and smiled. "Let us get this bickering done with, for we walk in a den of snakes."

The men by him nodded, and moved to the sides of the Kage as he began walking. The skies above them gave part to a warm yellow sun, which made them all sweat just a little bit. The December weather in Konoha was always warm, with the summers being extremely unbearable if you had no way of cooling yourself.

However, the summer time, is a training's delight. The Hokage himself knew this, for he trained under his predecessor who had once had held his office. The man had been young, and very in shape. But, now he was in his waining years. His once brown hair had faded into white, and he was balding much to his regret.

They came to a door, and it was open by a woman. She stood at a petite five-four, and had scarlet eyes, with black hair. On her head was the Konoha symbolic headband. "Aw Kurenai, nice of you to join us this fine evening. What brings you here?" The old man asked.

The woman simply bowed, and answered. "Hokage-sama, I wish to seek an audience with at your earliest opening." The man stood there, stroking his white goatee he had. "Come to me tomorrow, right now I am going to an all council meeting." She nodded, and continued to bow as he went into the room.

There he walked across an office, obviously he had a lot of work to do today, the papers on the desk were a mile high. Mostly with complaints about a white blur either causing a significant ruckus, or death warrants for said white blur. Most of the time, he would just 'mistakenly' throw these into the fire place. Or, towards A.N.B.U if the threat seemed significant.

"Hmm, I told my secretary to misplace those, she must be really getting tired of carrying those mountain high stacks up here." He mumbled, which made the white haired man, Kakashi chuckle. "Looks like you need a vacation" and the Kage turned to him.

"You don't know the half of it." With that he opened the door too the twenty four most important people inside of Konoha at the moment. Including himself. There a large table had twelve chairs on each side. Representing the divide of Shinobi, and Civilian council.

On the Shinobi side, the Representatives stood to bow a greeting to the Hokage, and the Civilian side did as well. "You all may sit." The Hokage spoke. They nodded, sitting down, and began to get out paper work.

On the Shinobi side, there was minor clans, and major clans. For which the Sarutobi clan was the most powerful, because it's representative was the Hokage himself. Who sat in a chair next to the second most powerful of the clans.

In order of the seating, the clans leaders had taken the Hokage's courtesy of sitting down.

The Uchiha, represented by a man named Fugaku Uchiha, whom was the father of one of Hokage's personal Guard. He had a regal kimono on, with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

The Hyuuga, represented by a seemingly blind man named Hisashi Hyuuga, he held the majority of Shinobi funding. His clan was the richest in all of Konoha. But, he took great pride in his clan being the best hand-to-hand fighters.

The Inuzuka, represented by one Inuzuka Tsume. A woman who held pride in being the leader of the best hunter ninja inside of Konoha, by her was her fellow halfbreed dog/wolf hybrids. She has come in dressed her ceremonial clothing...which was animal skins.

The Habuke clans, was led by a man named Nazo Habuke. He had the pleasure of being the man who held the record in most quality weapon items inside the nations. He even brought a Katana in as a gift to the Hokage.

The Kurama clan, represented by Mininoke Kurama. They are the masters of genjutsu, and they held that in high regard as being the hardest to mustering control over capacity. Many considered their clan fools to hold such a art in high regard, but there as yet be one to test that mantle.

Then came the Narukami clan, represented by a Samurai named Hegoku Musashi. They were renown as bringing up many kenjutsu users throughout history, their founder being Miyamato Musashi who even challenged the the first to a duel, and won.

The Hayate clan were like the Narukami clan, except they specialized in a different sword style Kenjutsu. Hidden blade. They were led by Nanoko Hayate, a rival to Hegoku, but good friend as well.

Then there were the Usegi clan, a clan of warrior monks. They specialized in mid rang fighting. Using Yari long spears, or Naginata. They fought with grace, and were led by a man inside monk robes Chihuro Usegi. He alone was taught under the third as the second squad to come under the man.

The last three clans were a combination of elite ninja. They were called Nami, Oka, and Misa clans. They had various elemental knowledge. Some passed down from the second Hokage himself.

The various civilian members controlled most of the trade, banking, wealth, homes, and even many of food chains inside of Konoha. They alone held more wealth than the Shinobi side. But, they were untrained so the money, came with a price of needing to spend it for safety. Many of the said men, and women were rivals.

"So in order of the business, what should we start with first?" Asked the old Kage. A Civilian member rose up, and bowed. "I think the first priority should be the Fox boy." The Shinobi just mumbled under their breath, the third narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Tread carefully, for he who is in thee snake din shall find himself among enemies." The Kage warned, the man nodded. Before, a loud slam was heard on the table. With a fellow Civilian council member rising. "Lord Hokage, the boy is menace, just yesterday a man claimed to had been robbed by this. Wolf, fox, or what ever monstrosity you call it. I say that we put more of a leash around his neck."

"I second that, just yesterday he was running after children, making them scream in fear."

"So...you'd punish him for playing tag, figures you civilians are always softies." Groaned Tsume who just shook her head. She had already had the headache when the file slammed, this bickering was simply more than she could bare silently.

"Tag?! You would think that, you Inuzuka play "tag" all the time. Hunting is more like it. Last weekend my daughter came to me in tears when she claimed the de-I mean-boy pushed her down to the ground! What if there was no adults in the area, maybe this "tag" would be more bloody!" The Inuzuka woman just snorted.

"Please, if you any of my side believe you, than they are fools. Inuzuka may train that way, but there is a difference between what we hunt, then normal people."

"And, might what that be?"

"The people we hunt could kill you, and that side of wannabes in a matter of moments. The people we hunt are rapist, murderers, assassins, and warmongers. We do not "play" we hunt, and kill on the spot. No matter whose there."

Fugaku Uchiha stood up, and looked at the bickering duo. "May we please just take a moment, the Jinchuuriki is a valued asset to the village, so a leash MAY be useful. But, until such action is needed, it's not tactically viable." He then took out several files from his robe pocket.

"Now, we may continue to talk about the boy, but I have something a little more pressing."

"And, what might that be, Fugaku?"

"Well quite simply, A visit from the Daimyo. There is a rumor that if he pleased with his vacation to Konoha, he'll be willing to charity. We all know a village like ours would make it without, but...it would be a big help just in case."

"So, money, we have plenty. With the boy running about, you can kiss that little dream goodbye."

"Well...not exactly, so what if we sort of "confine" the boy to a part of the village where the daimyo would not visit."

"The poor district?"

"No, he'll visit there I am sure, he's very charitable to the people."

Hisashi stood up, and bowed. "Forgive me, but I must intervene. My clan has found interest into a possible festival event to 'celebrate' the sacrifice of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. Maybe, such a festival can help twofold, with civilians participating keeping the boy back. While the Daimyo gets to enjoy the finest things Konoha has to offer. It's really a tripled win scenario. The boy is unharmed, and gets to stay safe. We quell the civilians need for violence against the Jinchuuriki, along with other needs. Then the Daimyo may fund Konoha nation with a bountiful charity."

"So what would we do with this charity, if we should get it. I vote that we use it to reform education inside the poor districts, or increase staffing inside the Academy for the discovery of more possible Shinobi. Maybe perhaps both." Offered Nazo, who had based his clan inside the poor district.

"Nazo, you have a admirable goal, but the costs. It would be substantial."

"That's not even the word! It's a ludicrous endeavor, how could we pay the man power, let alone the costs?! I tell you this though, maybe it all happened for a reason." Stated a civilian council member. He shook his head at the Shinobi who had tried to downplay the costs.

"Listen, please, the poor district is getting out of hand. Most of my city planners from the office inside the poor districts say that building are nearly unsafe. What is this one cost to years of the same amount. Trying to settle new homes, I say we use a foundation from the old to rebuild it to it's glory days." Nazo stated, trying to give reason.

"Nazo...you have my approval if you wish to take this endeavor, I am sure the Hyuuga would like to help out as well. Would you Hisashi?" The "blind" man nodded. Making Nazo finally clap his hands together, silently muttering "thank you."

"Lord Hokage, I think it would be in our best interest to come up with a place for...the boy to stay during the Daimyo's stay. After all, we've got time, like ten months to plan everything out. But, it would be nice if we could already have the plan ready." Stated Fugaku, he then turned to Tsume.

"What, my clan? Seriously putting that boy in my clan would only cause a hassle. I have more than I can bare right now with Hana, and Kiba running about all the damn time." Tsume complained, making the Hokage smile mischievously.

"Fine...Fugaku can have him." He stated, slightly laughing. The Uchiha leader just sputtered, trying to come up with an excuse. "B-but, H-Hokage-Sama. My men don't really have pleasantries towards the boy, just let Tsume have him."

"Hell no!"

"Hell yes! Seriously are you all mad, or sadist. I can barely keep ahold of my clans unrestfulness around him. The thing he has killed at least half of my people off that were not on missions, so what the hell?! Your throwing him into what you call a den of lions!"

The Hokage slammed his fist into the table, "Enough!" He yelled, making everyone stop in their tracks with the bickering. "So-sorry Hokage-sama." Tsume said, if she had a tail it would be in-between her legs right now. Same going for Fugaku, who at the moment was pale white.

"What do you suggest Lord Hokage, we can't allow him to roam free when the Daimyo gets here. After all, he may not hate Bijuu, but...the boy has a fox's mind. He'll play tricks, try to prank the man. Then what, we'll loose our chance at the charity." A man wrapped in bandages said on the civilian side, the closest seat to The Hokage.

"I don't know Danzo, but I do know that it is evident the Uchiha cannot keep him in the compound, So Tsume, your it." The woman just sighed in defeat.

* * *

**Miruko park, Central Konoha.**

* * *

Naruto was burst through the the top of a small tree, his target, a unfortunate opossum he had saw run up the tree. Now he was running up the tree like a panther would when chasing it's prey, but his goal was more obvious. It was just to catch, and release. A common past time for him.

So he thought he had it when he had cornered it, but too his misfortune. He forgot one rule, never corner a wild animal. The opossum charged at him, Naruto barely caught the the damn thing in time before it could bite him. "Whoa hey there!" The young Hanyou shouted. He tried to keep the animal off of him.

The tree branch he was on started to snap, "Crap." Was all Naruto could say as the branch finally broke. He screamed as he fell towards the ground, only to get caught just in time by a man inside a weasel mask. "You should be more careful Naruto-kun. Such risks are often not worth the reward."

"Maaannn, I almost had him, stupid tree." Naruto complained, only for the Weasel masked man sat Naruto down.

"Have you been watching the Inuzuka hunt again, you know that's trespassing Naruto." The man in the masked sighed. The boy looked up at him, and smiled mischievously. The man behind the masked smiled. "You want to paint the monument?" The boy nodded.

He got up from the ground, and went towards a tree. The man in the Weasel mask walked with him, and saw Naruto reach into a burrow, pulling out two paint buckets. "So, that's where you hide them, clever. But, why show me?" The boy just tossed a paint bucket towards him.

"Well...Senpai, wondering if you wanna paint the first, and second. While I get Jiji, and the fourth." The man put his hand on his chin. He smiled under the mask, before looking at the paint. Red. He smiled, "Okay Naruto-kun, lets go make some artwork."

Naruto grabbed the black paint, and dashed off towards the village's mountain monument. With Weasel running with him in the trees. Naruto took off his shirt, and tied it around his waist. The tattoo mark on his stomach present to all as he kept running.

They broke out of the park's foliage, and into the dirt roads of the village's market district. Naruto had a big smile on his face, he dashed on the roads. Dodging civilians, along with clumsy Ninja. He kept running for a while longer, until he came to the steps leading to the mountain.

"Alright Weasel, let's do this!" Naruto yelled, he felt the man wrap his arms around him. "Ready?" The boy nodded as he experienced the one of many chakra enhanced jumps that he had go fond of. It's almost like flying, but it's not. Weasel could simulate flying for him, at least until he learned how to use chakra.

"Wohoo!" Naruto shouted in glee as felt the wind blow over him. He, and Weasel landed on the face of the third. "Okay, Naruto-kun, what are we going to draw on them this time?" Naruto pondered like any child would, which was not long.

He grabbed the pant buckets, began to motion Weasel to move towards the thirds eyes. Which he began to paint black tear drops falling down the mans's eyes. After he was done, he motioned for Weasel to go up towards his "Bald head" where he began to draw a large Kanji. For what ever reason, and for his own amusement. The Kanji he drew was Furui, or old. Weasel could not help but laugh. Knowing the Hokage would be getting out of his final appointments soon.

After all, he had just left the old man with his second round guards.

Naruto finished the Kanji, smiling at the almost perfect stroked word. "Not bad Naruto, your writing has improved a lot. But, have you been keeping up with your school work." The white hair boy just frowned. But, a evil glint shined in his eye.

The boy turned around, and splashed the paint bucket onto Weasel. The man did not yell, but splashed his own on Naruto. "Well look what you did now Naruto-kun, you need a bath." The boy just laughed, "So do you Weasel." The man gave a short light chuckle.

"Well, what about the fourth, or the other two for that matter?" Weasel asked. Naruto shrugged before taking his paint brush, and taking paint off of Weasel. The boy using his claws then dug into the surface of the wall, and began to climb over to the Fourth's.

Weasel reached to get some paint off of Naruto, but the boy just dodged him. Truth be told Weasel had just started a war, and that was anarchy. Which so happened to be Naruto's cup of tea. Weasel reached out again, but like last time Naruto moved away. The child laugh now reaching Weasel's ears.

The boy then lunged over to the fourth's nose, and began painting it. Weasel managed to finally get a blob of tripping orange paint off of Naruto, and barely moved away as the boy used what paint on his tail to hit him with.

"You must be faster than that too hit me." Weasel said in a stotic voice. Naruto simply nodded, and finished writing the Kanji for Hero, and Fox on the Fourth's left cheek, while drawing whiskers on his right. He then got another brush out, and began to paint his lips orange. Getting the paint he had on his back.

So there they were, Weasel, and Naruto. For the next few hours. They just stayed up there. Painting the faces, until Weasel saw some Jonin coming to get the "Kyuubi"

* * *

**Konoha On-sen**

* * *

The little spa was closed at this time, but since he was dirty he did not care. So with a quick jump, and grab. He launched himself over the fence, landing onto the cold stones where water had sat on it. "Man I am bushed, man those Jonin were fast. Good thing Weasel helped me out, though the look on Jiji's face was priceless."

The young Hanyou waltz over to the hot water, and felt of it using his foot. "Perfect, no one in sight either. Looks like the 'demon' will be the 'demon' of hot water." He joked. He walked back over to the tables, discarding his painted clothing. He'd have to get his spares out when he got back to orphanage.

So he there he stood, almost naked, except for his underwear. He walked over to a closet, and pulled out a towel. He put the towel on a table, and made a dash for the pool of water. He dived right in, and came out to rest on a rock. "Man, when I get a house, I swear I'll add one of these." He moaned out, letting his muscles loose up.

The boy that was the demon, and Hanyou of Konoha laid in the pool of hot water, before swimming back over to his discarded clothing. Which was near the shore, and got out a book. A birthday gift that Ayame had gotten him, and one fitting him since he had another passion.

History.

Not world history, Konoha history. In fact he dare say that his favorite people from history were Madara, Harishima, Minato Namikaze, and Tobirama. The four most powerful Shinobi Konoha arguably produced. So which would make sense for the book title.

"The trails of tallest of trees." Naruto thought, and smiled. One of these days, maybe, he'd would be written in a newer version. Until then he just opened it up to see a picture of Madara Uchiha, and Harashima Senju.

* * *

_**A brief cover of chapter one**_

* * *

_So the village of Konoha was built, and founded by two men. Madara of the Uchiha elite, and Harashima of the Senju lands. They came out of a war, fighting against each other, and now had one common goal. An establishing of a central village for all clans within the fire region of the country of Sakai._

_The idea that with all clans within the region coming together, was once thought impossible. But, under both a combined Uchiha and Senju rule, with the backing of the wealthy Hyuuga. The clans united those who wished for the violence to end._

_Unfortunately, years of war, and mistrust. Caused the Uchiha-Senju alliance to break apart. With Madara being ostracized for bearing a new Sharingan. Along with the Uchiha-Nikko family pushing the policy of being just a police task force._

_So with the leaving of Madara Uchiha from the council, Uchiha Nikko took the seat. He told, or more like begged Harashima to bring Madara back to the Uchiha clan. Even though they had just made him a pariah for all the suffering they suffered._

* * *

"Man...that sounds a little like me. Wonder how both of them must have felt, the First, and greatest Uchiha? I always wondered what it's like to be called on...but...the way the Uchiha clan did him. Is it not the way the village is doing me now?"

* * *

_Madara would later exclaim "That the Uchiha clan were mediocre dancers now, and he an elite would not sell out his beliefs for those that BLAME him for all the suffering. For it was biased, the Uchiha, along with Senju had always had bad blood. Leading back to the fabled first sons of the Sage of Six paths._

_All they could do now was wait for Harashima to calm down his old time rival, and friend. But, unlike last time, it would fail. Leading to the great battle at the Valley of the end. A place where it is said that Gods made in fierce combat._

* * *

"Wow so that big place on the map was made by two people, I really need to think Ayame for this book...to think there are people that powerful...wait what was that?" Naruto said as he heard a noise. He shot up when he realized that there was several girls trying to sneak in on the other side.

"Crap, need to get out of here." He whispered. But, he froze when heard one of the girls. "What was that?" He made a run for it now, grabbing only his sweatpants. The girls shrieked as they realized with a blur of white, that the demon was inside the pool house. They huddled against each other, one trying to hide their "Natural form"

Naruto could keep running, having forgotten three things. One, he was soaking wet in cool air. Two, he had accidentality left his only other shirt. Lastly, he had just been spotted. So Jiji was going to get more paperwork. However, the book he had been given was clenched close to his chest as he ran.


	2. No good deeds

_**Hikari no Kibo**_

_In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit. ~Albert Schweitzer_

_There is a poll opened regarding the final pairing, you have three choices, I recommend you vote on them._

_-Blaze_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: No good deeds**_

* * *

"So...mind telling me why you don't have your second shirt?"

"I'm sorry madame Akira, I got into a fight yesterday and I..."

"Don't you lie to me young man, your shirt was found in the On-sen inside of Konoha. Painted with black and orange."

"F-forgive me, I was trying to enjoy some company with a friend."

"What friends boy! Your closest friends are a orphan girl here who has a thing with knives, and a boy who crazy to think that he's the next martial arts genius."

"It's not foolish if they strive for it, does it not state that in our teaching that you give us?"

"Well, yes, but what is your dream, awe that's right. Hokage, well bad news, it'll never be yours. Simply because the village hates you."

"Listen Madame Akira, I do have friends other than Lee-kun, and Ten-chan. I have Weasel-kun in the village!"

"Oh that Anbu guard who gets paid to keep you safe, if they stopped, he'd kill you."

"Your lying!"

"I'm a nun dear, I don't lie. Unlike a demon like you, now get your furry little ass out of the building. Where you can mingle with the the...others...who wish to be around demons."

Naruto, who had tears running down his eyes, ran out. The sun rise high up in the air, and it rained down it's heavenly light on the little shanty shack, that was his "room" inside the orphanage. The Nun, Akira, had always hounded him. Since day one, at three, where she'd spank him if he so much spoke a word.

* * *

**_Konoha, Misubaku forest, home to the Chiso Orphanage_**.

* * *

A girl with brown hair inside of two buns watched as a white streak blew past her, "Naruto?" she started running, only for the white blur to stop. The blur turned around to show a Hanyou bearing blue eyes, this was indeed Naruto. By the looks of things, he'd just got done crying...again.

"Yo whiskers, looking puffy there, you okay?" Naruto nodded. He walked over to the girl, smiling. "I'm fine Ten-chan, just arguing with the old bat Akira." she laughed at the answer. She too thought the old Nun was a batty woman, and a mean one at that.

"So where is bowl head?" Naruto asked, only to get lightly slapped on his head.

"Lee should be on his way, but how come, you plan to race him?" Tenten asked, he nodded.

"Yep, we're tied five-to-five, this time it's going to be on neutral ground." Tenten just rolled her eyes.

"Really, what is this neutral ground?" She asked, only to see fire burst from Naruto's eyes.

"Konoha herself, she'll provide the track, first one to the mountain monument!" He exclaimed.

"Sheesh Naruto, that's about a good twenty miles away, but...this is Lee were talking about. He's probably faster than you now." Tenten stated at the end. Edging the boy's nerves.

"Oh, why's that?" Naruto scrounged up his lip as he questioned, "I'm the fastest in Konoha."

"Oh, but did you know Lee is getting trained by a Shinobi now?" Naruto sputtered.

"Oh C'mon, he's shinobi tested now, sheesh, now I do have my work cut out for me." He stated, but smiled at the end.

"Yosh, Naruto-san, Tenten-chan!" A loud voice shouted, and Naruto smiled.

"Right on time, like always." Tenten stated, looking at the sun.

"Indeed I will be, today ends our child rivalry before we part ways."

"Wait...what?! Your still living in the right wing, right?" Naruto asked, stunned at what he heard."

"Oh, Tenten...I may have forgotten to tell her too. Sorry friends, but my Sensei is wishing to take me on not only as a student, but as a son." Lee said, his smile was shining like a star.

"Oh...that's great Lee, I'm happy for ya buddy. Won't have to deal with the old bat anymore." Naruto said, bringing his fist up. Which Lee connected with his own. Tenten did the same, but she had some tears in her eyes.

"Tenten-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, and she smiled.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just, We'll miss ya motor mouth." Lee smiled, and hugged her.

"Oh don't worry Tenten, I've heard that some Shinobi are coming to scout some children to enter the Academy." Tenten, and Naruto lit up.

"Sweet, that means me, and Tenten have a chance to get outta here!" Naruto stated, and Tenten nodded.

"Yeah, I told my sensei about Tenten, and you Naruto. Maybe you both my get out of here, but until then...Naruto." The Hanyou looked at Lee, and nodded.

They stood by stood, and Tenten got out in front of him. "First one to the mountain monument, by...anytime I guess?" Naruto nodded, "Okay by anytime." Naruto got down on all fours, Lee got in a three point sprinter's stance.

"On"

Naruto's, and Lee's muscles tensed up, ready to spring them forward.

"Your mark!"

Naruto got a large grin on his face, a slight gust blew from the village's mountain monument. Lee himself had a even more wider grin plastered on his face.

"Get ready"

They just sped off, leaving Tenten to cough up some of the dust they kicked up. "I swear to god I'm clobber them both in head later on tonight!" She stated, fixing her hair buns. "I just got these right, sheesh, look proper knive girl" She said in a crude mimic of the old Nun's voice. She then walked towards where Lee, and Naruto began their heated race.

* * *

**_The race._**

* * *

"Yehaw!"

"Woohoo!"

Both children screamed as they skidded around a tree, rolling on the dirt. Naruto's only other shirt, a white one, was now stained brown. His blue trousers weren't holding up very well at the moment. Being that they were stained brownish blue. Lee wore a Gi, and some green trousers. Obviously from his possible new father.

Naruto dashed past Lee, his palms connect to a tree, which he used his tail to grab a branch. He launched into the tree. Lee seeing this only sped up on the ground, knowing when Naruto was inside a treeline he got faster.

By now all that Tenten could see was two blurs, and one jumping into the tree. "Good Kami, they go way too fast...for normal people..." She just sighed, and continued jogging behind them.

Lee, for the most part, was in the lead as they entered the heavier wooded area. Which Lee do the luck of draw, lost most of his races with Naruto. For the boy had backhand knowledge of the woods, what site was where, and what was good to eat...and what was not.

Lee could guess this came from Naruto's upbringing, under a former nun, whom had tried to make him live out in the woods. Once the Hokage found out however, she never came back to work the next night. Rumors say she was forced to move, or be executed for treason.

The silence in the forest was broken by twigs snapping all above him, in this case, he would have to hold back till he found a road. Which Naruto may just bypass, after all a particular part of the forest Naruto liked was one connecting right into the village park. Which Lee won half his races, and Naruto lost most do the lack of being in city most of time.

Lee kept following the sounds, but then up in trees Naruto noticed something else. Another set of sounds, they were in fast conjunction to each other, so he knew besides Lee. There was no other runners in the forest, except for Inuzuka. So he stepped out of the trees, and onto the ground. Holding his arm outstretched for Lee to stop.

"Naruto, c'mon my friend, why'd you stop. We must continue our race onward to Konoha!" Lee shouted, but Naruto brought one finger up to his mouth. He looked confused as to the albino haired boy's actions. That's when he noticed Naruto...sniffing. "You smell something?"

"Yeah...and...its not alone." Naruto said growling at the end, he then backed up. Tenten got there as well, which was really hard for her to do. She was sweating, the Trousers, and Gi she wore was drenched in sweat. "Seriously, now you stop?! Who won?"

That's when a familiar growling came into Naruto's ears, and then rapid bark as a black wolf dashed towards Tenten. Who's world had just stopped at the very moment, she stared at the gaping maw of the beast. She had a knive in her pocket, which even if she started way before the lunge...she would not have time to reach for.

Naruto, who saw his friend in danger, rushed the wolf. Tackling, and locking his legs around the beast. They both growled at each other, one being ensnared by the other. One thrashing to get out. Six other wolves came out of the bushes. Cornering the trio of friends, while Naruto fought with the assumed leader.

"Quit."

"Grrr"

"Trying."

"Rwwaggaggrrrr"

"To"

"Graaa"

"Bite"

"Wraaa"

The whimpering of dog could be heard, Lee along with Tenten turned to see Naruto. Who had just probably broken the back hind leg of the black wolf. How could they tell, well...the way Naruto had wrapped his body around the wolf meant that his legs wrapped around one of the wolves. Plus, the way the hind leg could not even hold straight. But, flopped around, as if loose.

Naruto, who had indeed got bit, retaliated. But, he let go of the wolve, which laid there. Well, lay would be the wrong word, it tried hard to crawl away. The others were growling, circling the group of kids. That's when Lee noticed Naruto walk in front, on all fours. He was growling too.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Tenten whispered, she was scared. She held the knive, the only thing her father had last given her when he died. He was a Shinobi, and had died many years ago. The knive was his parting gift to her, and it was now serving as her protection.

Wolves stopped circling, Lee noticed their ears perk up. Naruto's growling became a serious of slightly unsure barking, and yips. His own unhuman like ears perked as well. The wolves then slowly began to walk away from the trio. They then dashed away back into the forest.

"Wow, that was incredible. Naruto when did you learn to speak wolf?"

"I don't, I just got there to protect you two."

"Well, I don't believe it..." Everyone turned around to see a man in a wolf mask, his hair was wild. "Wolf-san." Naruto stated, getting up. The man jumped down, and looked at the black wolf. The wolf whimpered slightly as the man just walked off towards Naruto.

Naruto stood there, "You demon scum, always agitating the wolves." The man said walking by him. He then stopped, before looking over Lee, and Tenten. "You best avoid him, cause when he shows himself...you'll die knowing only despair." Naruto growled, but the man just laughed.

"Pup, let it be known that when things come down to it, your kind will soon never see the light of day again." With that, the man disappeared into the trees. "What a jerk!" Tenten yelled, Lee just glared at where the man used to be.

Naruto on the other hand, clenched his hands. A little too hard, and cut into the skin with his claws. Blood slowly dripped onto the ground, that's when he heard the wolf whimper. He turned to it, and so did his friends.

"What do you think we should do Tenten, I mean we can't leave it here suffering." Lee said, Naruto nodded. Reached for it, only for it to snap at his hand. "Hey quit it ya mangey mutt, he's just trying to help!" The wolf growled, barking at Naruto. Only for the the blue eyed Hanyou to growl back.

Something then made him shut up, the reason was not clear, but Naruto just looked him straight in the eyes. The wolf though still kept on edge, but for the first time the Hanyou touched him. But, Naruto had a reaction to this. Cringing as he felt something hurt in his back leg, and his head. He swore for a moment he saw some type of marking on the wolf, but it went away.

He began to sway, only for Lee to steady him. "You Okay Naruto-san?" Naruto nodded, but now he had a blaring migraine, he could not even see straight for a moment as a wave of pain surged upon him. _"Hanyou...HANYOU!"_ He looked around, still seeing double.

_"Black wolf, look at me, la la la I'm waiting!"_ Naruto looked at the wolf, who was now back to growling at him. "Crap, I think he gave me something..." Naruto said before falling down. Tenten rushed too him, and felt of his forehead, he was burning up. The last thing he heard was, _"Son of a bitch, seriously got a bowl head, a knife wielding hothead, and now a fainting Hanyou...seriously should have chosen a better a master...damn Jashin"_

* * *

**_?_**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes too, pretty much what could be compared to as a void. A black room, with hardly nothing in it, safe for one big ass ball of white above him. He looked up at it, "Inari, Amaterasu...is that you, oh thank Kami...get me outta here." he received no answer. He just shook his head, realizing he had no pain at all.

Which confused him, since he just got down having the worst headache ever. "Mutt must have gave me something, sheesh, Okay le-what the!" His arm also did not have a bit wound. "Okay, that's weird, I heal quick, but that's insane!"

"Tenten, Lee, where are you guys!" Naruto shouted, now getting a good look at his surroundings. He looked down to see just a little bit of what appeared to be water, he smelled, and there was nothing. He became alert at this, no smell, but he could here. No other light source, yet he could see the entire room.

THIS WAS ABSOLUTELY INSANE!

He started breathing hard, scared that he just might have bit the dust, until the white ball consumed the room.

* * *

Misuboku forest.

* * *

"Naruto...come on wake up!"

"C'mon buddy, don't you give out on us yet."

_"Alway with the first contact, always...seriously wake up Hanyou."_

"O-oh, my head." The blissful little unawareness that plagued Naruto. Now faded away, back to reality, where he still indeed had a headache. "I swear, one minute I'm looking at this one white ball, the next I see your ug-ow!" He yelled, his right arm, the one that was bit was pressed against Lee's leg.

"Well, he's alive, so Lee can you stop freaking out." Naruto looked to see Lee, who was shaking all over the place. Seriously, so he was getting trained? Man, so much all guts, and no fear. Naruto slowly got up. "La la la, Naruto is the name eh, yo Lala look at the black wolf!" Then there was this annoying little voice in his head.

Naruto turned towards the wolf, who had managed to get up. "So, if you three little kids don't mind. Can I get some help to the hospital." Naruto screamed to the top of his lungs. Dashing back into a tree, he slammed his head into a brach. He slid down moaning in pain, the frigging wolf was talking to him, lets see anyone keep a normal train of thought after this!

"G-Guys, the wolf, he's talking!"

"What, C'mon whiskers quit playing around, we need to get to a doctor for the wound."

"Yosh, I will carry you."

"Oh no, no, no. No way, did I finally insane?!"

_"Seriously, C'mon Hanyou, get me to a vet here. My master abandoned me here for my loss against you, now I'm YOUR problem. Till you leave me. So, until then, GET THAT ASS MOVIN"_ Naruto just glared at the wolf.

"Quit cursing you darn mutt, and you can wait until I get my arm looked act!"

_"No way, I can barely walk...besides you broke my leg."_

"Well you tried to attack us!"

_"True, I won't deny that one."_

"So...ARGGGHHH now I feel bad, fine Lee C'mon want to carry the stinking wolf."

_"Hey I do not smell, by the way my name Hanado. Tell your friends."_

"Naruto will you quit talking to yourself for a damn moment, and please talk to us?!" Tenten shouted, but then covered her mouth. Naruto glared at her like a child, and the wolf was whimpering. "C'mon, for the love of Amaterasu, Inari, or even Izanami! Please just get me to a hospital!"

Naruto just shook his head around, and looked at the wolf. "Hold on a minute, this is all too much, seriously can't handle three things talking at once." Tenten, and Lee just sighed heavily. "Naruto, me, and learn are the only one capable of talking here...the mutt can't." Naruto just nodded at the answer.

"Okay, but...it's not really talking, I guess I can understand his barking and growling." They just looked at him, and both just vaulted to the ground. The wolf limped by Naruto, who just looked at it. Lee, and Tenten just tensed up. "It's okay guys, I think it's calmed down a lot."

"No, I'm still pretty pissed at you, but I need a doctor before I bite your ass again." Naruto heard the wolf say, which he glared in response. "Hey guys, listen I'll meet you all back tonight. I guess I'll take the mutt while you cover for me...like that old bat cares anyway." His friends looked at him. Concern evident in their eyes.

"Naruto, are you sure you should be alone with the wolf?"

"Yeah my good friend, I mean you barely was able to 'disarm' him."

Naruto looked at them and sighed, "Listen guys I can't take you with me. If I did then the old bat Akira may rile up the idiot guard again." Lee snorted at the comment, Tenten had a smirk on her face. "Yeah took you a week to get rid of the black eye you had." Naruto cringed at the memory, if Weasel had not been there...he did not want to think about it.

_"So...umm...are you done talking, Cause my leg is literally broke!"_ The sound of the ringing in Naruto ears, making him have a headache. "Sheesh will you shut up." Naruto said to the wolf, only for him to try and bit the poor Hanyou. "Ah! Okay, Okay we're going, do I need to take my shoe string, and tie it around your mouth or somethin here!?"

_"If you even so much as make a move to do that, I'd rip your throat out."_ By this time fire was in Naruto's eyes. If frustration had a word in the dictionary, he'd be plastered right on it. The wolf merely gave a smirk, as if teasing the Hanyou. "Okay guys I got to get going." Naruto reached down, and with a slight yell, heaved the wolf over his shoulder. The beast was a meer thirty, or forty pounds at best. But, it was mostly muscle.

The wolf cringed at the pain he was in, but kept from snapping back at Naruto. The Hanyou began to walk, the wolves black coat of fur mingled with his white hair. His two friends watched as he slowly went over a hill in the forest, and then lost sight.

"You think he'll be okay?"

"Oh yeah Tenten, he'll be fine, I mean this is Naruto. A wolf accepts a wolf, remember?"

"Oh...your right, well when will the scouters be here?"

"That is a good question, I think it's tomorrow."

"I hope he gets back on time, it would be nice for Naruto get out of this place."

"Indeed...I'm glad Gai sensei is adopting me. He's gave me a new purpose in life ya know."

Tenten smiled at her long time friend, and then watched as a leaf fell to the ground.

* * *

**_Inner forest roads._**

* * *

Naruto was breathing heavy, "Holy Kitsune, your heavy."

_"Hmph, wimp, for being a Hanyou you bitch to much."_

"Would you stop cursing for a moment, you've been doing this for the past hour."

"_Nope, never gonna stop."_

"Stubborn ass..."

_"Oh! What was that, did the little petite bastard mix actually curse."_

"Man will you just shut up, your mangey mutt."

"_Oh come now, I don't have mange, even if I did I'd kick your scrawny ass. Seriously how much, or better yet, what do you eat?"_

"Ramen every now, and then."

_"Hmm, I love Ramen, but seriously that's the only thing?"_

"Well, no, I eat other stuff."

_"Hmm, tell me."_

"Umm, apples, I love apples."

Naruto then noticed the wolf sniffing, and looked up above him. There, they stood under an apple tree. Naruto's mouth watered, the only thing he had was yesterday when he got some ramen from Ayame. The nun's had "forgotten" to wake him for breakfast this morning.

"Oh...they look so good." Naruto said, his mouth drolling at the moment. The wolf just snorted, and looked at the boy. "Well, show's over, come I smell something over the next hill." The young boy nodded, and continued walking.

The wolf looked at him, and shook his head. The idiot had just gone and followed a blind request. He could have just dropped him, and ate to his contempt. As they came over the hill, Naruto stopped. "Well, when did this get built here, looks like this want take all the way to the village after all."

"_What do you mean, why do I now smell other dogs, and other canine."_

"Well, believe it or not, there is a animal clinic here."

Before the wolf could say anything, Naruto took off down the hill. Dust kicking up from where he was running. He ran towards the small building, coming to a full stop as he nearly smacked into the door. He sniffed a little bit, "Someone's inside."

He knocked on the door, and heard the lock open, slowly door pulled back. He watched a s dark brown haired woman, who stood around a amazonian six-one came to the door. She had a four purple triangle marks under her eyes, which stretched to her mouth. Giving her indigation of being a member of the wild child clan, Inuzuka.

She looked down, noticing Naruto. "Oh hey there, what might you need."

"Oh it's not me miss, this wolf needs some help...I accidentality broke his leg."

"Oh that's a lie."

"Hmm, well we're closing down for today. You can leave the wolf in the kennel if you wish to do so." The woman said, though she did not show it. She was surprised, having heard that the "Demon of Konohagakure" roamed the woods where she had built the kennel. Truth be told, she was surprised to see him carrying kin.

He brushed past her, setting the dog down. The wolf limped over into a bedded cage, and waited for the door to be closed. Naruto however, did not close the door. "I'm not closing that thing on you, trust me...it's not fair." The young Hanyou then turned to see a smaller girl. Who looked around thirteen enter the building.

"Miss Ryuia, I am here to work with you today."

"Oh that's great Hana-chan, we just need to wait for our guest to leave."

"Oh really, wh-Oh my Kami it's the demon boy!"

Naruto held his ears as the girl shrieked, then dropped into a fighting stance. "What are you doing here, come to burn down the new clinic?!" Naruto growled, and started walking towards the door. The Woman moved to stop Hana, but was too late when she punched him in face.

"Ow, what the heck lady, I just came to get the wolf over there healed!"

"Liar, there is no wolf...in...that...cage. Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Naruto brushed her hand off, "whatever, just take care of the mutt." The young Hanyou growled out as he got off, and ran out the door. They did not see it, but tears had welled inside his eyes. He felt like crying, but the one thing he felt above everything else...

Anger.

So it was true what they said, no good deed goes unpunished.


	3. Severed ties

**Hikari**_** no Kibo**_

"It was a mistake," you said. But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you."

― David Levithan, The Lover's Dictionary

* * *

Current poll

Fem Gaara 2

Fuu 2

Fem Haku 0

(Vote!)

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Severed ties.**_

* * *

_**Chiso Orphanage.**_

* * *

"Alright then, these are the people that you want?" Asked an old Nun, who held a list of people. The man nodded, he scratched his black side burns, smiling. "Yes Akira, except for one." The woman smiled, taking out a black pen she shaded one name.

Uzumaki Naruto

"What will you tell the Hokage Nizo, after all he oversees the lists, and children under the program."

"Well Akira, I'll just say we could not find the demon, after all he is out of the grounds right now. The boy under Might Gai said he's been gone for a good day"

"This is true, poor little freak, he'll be broken hearted to see his two 'friends' go."

"Oh come now, they'll be better off."

"I know, I was being sarcastic. After all, the boy does not deserve the chance."

"You do realize if we're found out, we're dead, right?"

"Yep, but the thing is, how far would you go to make something you can't kill suffer?"

"I would break them, humanity, and all."

* * *

**_Konoha_**

* * *

The demon of Konohagakure had been unusually quite today, many people were actually having a good time. No white blur running, and "ruining" their lives at the moment. All the while the said Demon was indeed silent. A black eye freshly adorning his face. He sat on a roof of a forgotten building, long since abandoned.

He was laying against the wall, fresh tear tracks had adorned his eyes. He sat there contemplating, the subject. Something many children could never wrap their minds around. Futility. Not of life no, he would never again contemplate that dark part of his mind. The futility he was thinking of, was that of himself.

The futility of trying to be human, when he was not.

The futility of trying to be nice, when he was always kicked around.

The futility of his situation, no family, and money.

The futility of his mere thoughts now.

For thinking, was always going to lead to one thing, a never changing cycle. He thought of Tenten, and Lee. How they along with Weasel, and Ayame had been the first to accept him. Even the Hokage at one point for some reason had to warm up to him. Even now though, the air around him was tense. He could feel there distain, hear the whispers, they've always plagued his mind. Why was he a demon, Hanyou meant half-spirit, so he had a little human in him. Then thoughts of children playing with parents, and having fun flooded his mind.

He thought of today, he thought of how even if he was there he'd would not get selected. He had already known, because of Akira. She did the same thing last year, the second time in a row. So like last year, he'd visit the Hokage, and get yelled at a little for skipping out.

He never meant to seem so excited around Tenten. He knew she was getting a new family today, and he smiled for her. She deserved it, like Akira said yesterday, he was demon, and the fact Tenten played with him. Along with Lee, made them social outcasts.

So now they had a chance at being really happy, but if this was the case. Where would the line be drawn in the sand. When Ayame left him for another boy her age? That sister-brother bond they share, broken over something so stupid?

Then there was Weasel, the first friend he'd has ever known. Sense he was a small toddler, he was there. Feeding, defending, and saving him. What it be like? If he was fully alone, could he had snapped long ago, and if so...what would have happened.

The fear is always reinforced with a dream he has, of a wilting white rose turning black. An omen, and a bad one at that. These were always one sign, death. He had them since he was two, where one that actually happened cost seven civilians their lives. The Poor district fire, that crippled an already homeless infested haven for low class working men, and women.

Many from the more upscale part of the poor district, the one that burned, blame him. The demon had the balls to set a fire, and with the old man he got away. He laid back more on the stone wall, and nursed his blacked eye with a bag of ice.

What would have he became by now if had no one, not the old man, not Ayame, not his two friends? Would he had gone insane by now, more than likely, hell Akira had even made him second guess his terms of relationship with Weasel. Were they really friends, or was it body guard and kid type of style. Playing to comfort him, and protecting him when needed until he got stronger.

The Hokage had been looking for him by now already, the sun was hanging low. Naruto had to admit, he had one of the best seats in the house. Watching it sink under the wall, giving the last futile glimmer of light before drowning on the other side. There was beauty to be held, no matter how much it went down, it got back up.

In a way, he could model himself out of the sun, rising when he needed. Falling when it became to much, only to stubbornly rise back up. Burning bright outside, and shaded with clouds when needed. Alas this was just a child's thoughts.

So the 'demon' got up, and stood at the edge of the building. He dropped the ice pack he had, the water that had gathered through condensation, dripped off his hand. He could hear it hit the ground, amiss the loud crowds. Then he started hearing whispers from other people.

"Look, up there, on that rundown shanty. Isn't that?"

"Yeah, it's the 'boy' as the Hokage would say, please, he's a monster."

"Yes, the cold blooded blue eyes of his give me the chills, he's not a child."

"Will you shut up, what if the guards here you talk?!"

"They whisper it too, I am no fool."

"I know they do, but they can hide it better."

The boy's hands just clenched, scratching his inner palm. He glared at those that had gathered in a little group, and felt anger rise up. Why? Why was he a monster, he done nothing wrong, not one thing! Was it because he was Hanyou? His damn tail, his slitted eyes? Then a dark thought crept in his mind.

What if he cut off his tail? It really was the only thing that stood out besides his ears, which bare in mind that he needed. This dark thought bounced around his head for a moment, and he then. The demon shook his head, "no...I won't fall to that level."

He walked towards the staircasing, and began to walk down it. He kept walking, past the market district, towards the very place he felt solitude, and peace.

* * *

**_Irakami forest_**

* * *

Irakami, the forest of silent movements. The only forest civilian, nor Shinobi were never allowed to build anything. Its a holy place, only monks come here, and go to the gravesites located. One area of which Naruto had a special connection too, those killed by the Kyuubi. Not shinobi, or even adults. Children, the ones he was accused of killing, the ones he had supposedly murdered that night.

On his birthday.

He had walked for about a few hours now, and night had came. He did not fear the dark, the darkness was comforting. It hid him, from the world, from hateful eyes. He was truly a spirit at night, hair white and shining in the moon. His own tail even had the same property. Here he was safe.

This is also a place where no one knew about, not Weasel, not Ayame, and most certainly not the Hokage. If they did, he would never have privacy to do what he was about to do. Mourn. Not out of guilt, not out of apology, but out of sadness. The loss of people so very young, like him. They did have a chance, a family, and they were taken.

Naruto was glad the beast died, he was glad that the fourth Hokage took the damned monster with him to the grave! He hated it, hating hearing on it killed, how it took the children away. In way, he may have taken things away from him as well. No parents, the irony, he was born on the day that may have been the greatest day of his father's life. Where a mother would have greeted her son.

They would die. Trouble is though, the one thing Naruto did know, not all his family could have been human. He did have tail, ears of a wolf, and slitted eyes. So somewhere in the line, he was indeed part demon, but if it showed. It was only skin deep.

He came to the grave stones, many names etched in them. In his hands were some wild flowers he had managed to find. Roses, daises, and honeysuckles. The reason, they smelt sweet to him, always sweet. Like hope, so when he started placing them on unplaced graves, he'd hope someone remembered them.

Their smiles, the love they brought, their happiness. Not how, or whom had taken them. It was dead, it was time to let things die. The villagers hatred towards him, it had to be let go. He did not know why, he didn't know any reasons he'd given. So much ammo used on him, but he never gave it.

So he looked over the graves, and came upon one. It was the name of little girl, whom would never find love, or see her family again. She, like many others, were casualties. Unlike the other's, she was the last buried. Thus this why Naruto held special attention to the grave. Being last, almost seemingly forgotten.

He wondered what the night must have been, those terrifying last moment. He would commonly read the stones, and see what their family would say about them. He'd found that there was many basic compliments. Like "Best son a father could ask for, a talented youth, a good singer." But, this one...had nothing.

All it was, and what angered Naruto the most, a monument to a name. Yumei Kofuku. An ironic name actually, being that it was Dream, and Happy. Maybe the words needed being saying were in her name. Which would make sense.

He stood there, and dropped the last flower. A humble white rose, which was hope and peace. He hoped that every spirit here had rested in peace, and that they found happiness in the embrace of the shadowed moonlit nights. He moved his hand to wipe away a tear, in a way he could sense them.

Be it a little russel in the trees, the occasional silent whisper. From which to be honest, creeped him out a little bit, but on full moon nights. He would see something move in the darkness, like a person. Yet, they're never there when he looked.

He slowly walked away from the graves, walking towards another, and illegal secret. For a child, Naruto could build crude structures, coming with the territory of almost always being alone. So, he had built a small little hut here. Having stolen a waterproof blanket for the rooftop. He would come here when Akira had hit, and threated to end him.

When he would need space away from everyone, or contemplate. He has been coming here more often, the tension in the village was strong. Even a few days ago, when he roamed with Weasel he could feel it, all eyes on him. Piercing him with their gaze, their hatred. Why did the demon get to smile?

He had started to sit down, but heard a noise. He sprung back up, went under the hut's small branch, and leaf bed. There he pulled out a rusty old Kunai, probably so dull, it could not even cut meet. That's when he noticed a familiar scent, "Weasel?"

The man in the mask faded into existence, his mask however, did not seem the same. "Hello Naruto-kun, why are you all the way out here?" The boy just dropped the kunai, and looked at him. "How did you find me, I gave everyone the slip in Konoha." The white hair boy stated. The man gave him a congratulatory clap.

"I know you did, and I'm proud of that." Naruto's eyes widen at the word proud. Weasel had a smile under his mask, and knelt down. "You know Naruto-kun, you remind me of my little brother. He's currently trying to master a jutsu, just year older than you."

"Really, I thought you did not get academy training until technically seven." Weasel nodded, but brought his finger to his chin. "Naruto, can you guess how old I am, take a guess." Naruto looked at the man, whose been there for him.

"Twenty seven." The man just sweat dropped, he moved to counter, but could not. He just stood there, and gave a defeated sigh. "I'm fifteen Naruto, I've been in the ANBU since I was nine." Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his skull.

Weasel, the man who had protected him, was no older than a teenager. "Now with that said, I heard from a particular young lady inside the orphanage that you broke a promise. You said you'd be at the housing section for the scouts." Naruto just shook his head. "My house section is not in the main wing, it's in a wooden shack."

"Hmm, is that so, well I guess I'll have to talk to the Nuns there." Naruto looked at him, giving a small smile.

"So Weasel, how were you when you graduated the Academy then?" Naruto asked, curiosity peaked."

"Well...to answer that question, you have to answer mine first...so why are you out here?"

Naruto just looked down, and then looked at him. "Don't lie either, I've been tracking you for a while now. I came across the graveyards...that...for what you did makes me see the young man in front of me, not a boy." Naruto's eyes widened. He had been made, it felt something crawl into him. Fear, no, embarrassment yes.

"I...I needed to get away. From the village, from everyone. Akira, the nun, made some remarks about my friends, and loved ones. Like you, Ayame, and the girl you talked to."

"Oh...what were they."

"She said that Tenten was a freak like me for liking knives, that I was only being protected by you because of money, and one that did ring true...the village does not like me."

"Well, she's wrong...I don't only protect you for the money. In fact, your like a second brother to me."

Naruto looked at Weasel, tears welling in his eyes. "R-r-really?" he tried to say, but kept choking up. "Yes, the money is trivial to that." Naruto could not help anymore, he began to cry, sobbing into the man's shoulder. The man brought his hand up to the boys head, rubbing it gently to comfort him.

"Shh, it's okay, let it all out." He could not get a coherent word from Naruto, all there was weeping. In a way it pinged at the man's heart, here he was part of a wealthy, powerful family. A tops notched Shinobi, yet, he could not stop a kid from being in pain.

"Your not alone Uzumaki Naruto, in fact I had help today looking for you. Another particular girl you may know actually pointed me this way." Weasel said, the boy looked at him. "Aya-Ayame-chan?" He nodded.

"B-b-but how, she should not know."

"She does not know exactly, but she told me to try 'were the sound never leaves' and so I caught the hint. I thought that a group of rouge idiots were after you, and that's why you went into hiding. So I came here ready to fight, but, I saw the graves when I followed your tracks."

"So...are you going to tell the old man?"

"Yes, I have too...it's my duty. But, Naruto why do you do this. You have no obligation to do such a thing for the dead, it's not your mission."

"Because, I f-feel bad, I feel bad for the people that have no chance to live."

"But, yet you are not getting a fair chance either...look at yourself Naruto. You are stuck here, and yet you continue to fight it. Why remind yourself of something you have no fault in."

"Weasel, I know I did nothing wrong, it's just...maybe I just hate leaving them forgotten."

"...forgotten?"

"Yeah, their buried all the way out here, and no one ever comes to see them."

"Well, Naruto...they are not."

"Why?"

"Because, despite not ever knowing them, you honor them. It takes a family to mourn their loss, but it takes a good heart to mourn the losses of all families. I have an older bother here...actually, you unknowingly put his favorite rose on his grave."

"Huh, you have a brother buried here?"

"Yes...Nomikumo Tsume...he...wasn't exactly blood, but he was the first thing too a brother I had."

"What was he like?"

Weasel took a deep breath, it was shaky, he did not really like talking Nomikumo. But, he was having a heart-to-heart with his second brother. So he sucked it up, and began to tell his tale. "We've all severed ties in one way or another. His was with him protecting the village. He saved me, my younger brother, and my family." His voice got shaky again.

"H-He taught me everything Naruto, how to fight, how to talk to girls. Really, my father considered him to adoption since he was orphan, and not an adult. He refused, stating he'd make his own name. My father was proud of him, and under him I became ANBU shortly into my life." He took a moment taking a breath, Naruto was glued to his voice now.

"He was master in Genjutsu, especially well adapt in Ninjutsu. He taught me all he knew, all he had come to master. From the basics, to things he read about my clan. It did not take long, and with him I was a master in my clan."

"What clan are you talking about Weasel-kun."

"Naruto...I hope you can forgive me for hiding who I really am, but it's classified."

"No one else is here, you save here with me, I trusted you with my life. At least trust me with your name."

Weasel took a moment, considering his words. Then sighed, "I am Uchiha Itachi." Naruto's breath hitched, the Uchiha, the UCHIHA had a grudge on him. Blaming him for their kins death in the battle for Konoha. "D-Do you hate me?"

"No, and I know your scared now. You have every right to be Naruto, I am a world class killer, born literally with the eyes of a killer. You should be scared, but you can trust me. That is why money is trivial to me, I have had it for a long time now. Fame? I've earned my name in many villages simply for what I did. You, and my brother are duty. Something never to be forsaken."

"But, why do you not get mad at me?"

"Because it's not right to pick a single person to put blame on. I am above that, you are too. I myself have seen terrible things, and done...terrible things. All for the name of Konoha, and her people. But, protecting a child, it's not for Konoha. It's for my soul, and it's for my love of my family that I protect you."

"I-Itachi."

"You never deserved their hatred!" He yelled, Naruto saw what appeared to be anger. A first for Weasel, "and the villagers...I never thought I'd see the day that they would alienate someone again."

"Again?"

"I told about Nomikomu, how he was my older brother. He was treated like dirt, because of simple fact, he was a Kumo shinobi at birth. Defecting to stop a genocide by a rouge clan inside of Kumo, but became a marked man. No woman wanted him, no men would take him into their squad. He was feared, and hated. Being feared though, meant they stood away from him."

"Why, has he ever lashed out."

"No, he never did, he would take the whispers with pride. He walked the shadowed path Naruto, a path...I walk now, and a path you should never ever have to take. Yet you have started the first steps."

"The shadowed path...where all love dies?"

"Yes, but not all love dies, just general love."

"General love?"

"For the village, I honestly can't stand it. If it was not for you, my family, and the third I'd leave now. Never looking back, and not even giving a second glance."

"Then...I don't Itacho-san, I want to leave as well. But, Ayame, and you. If I really mean this much, would it be like betraying you?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know..."

"Then your indecision is a decision, you do not know what to believe in. I'll tell you a hint though, believe in no flag, no nation, and no leader. Believe what it is best in your heart."

Itachi got up, and brushed himself off. "Now come along Naruto, we have a corrupted Nun to talk too." Naruto shook his head, "no just leave it be." Itachi looked at him, confused, this was his moment of victory over them.

"Why?"

"Because, it would not be right, some of the other kids like Akira. Would I be betraying them by taking her away?"

"Your overthinking it...but it's commonplace for a child."

"I'm just saying, is it wrong?"

"That is debateable..."

"Come, on your an adult, your supposed to have all the right answers to these things."

"We never have the right answer, nothing is ever right, we just do what we think is. Hoping for the best of results, but expecting the worst."

"Then...I don't know...I can't really go back and face Tenten at the moment."

"You know you'll have to eventually, along answering to Lee-san."

"I know...you think they can forgive me?"

"That's for them to decide."

"Your right...they'll probably hate me."

"That is yet to be seen."

"Thank...you...Itach-Itach...

"Naruto?"

Naruto fell down, causing Itachi too turn. He never noticed it until now, but Naruto was running a fever, cold sweating and all. Itachi grabbed Naruto, and began dashing through the forest. He could feel the Young Hanyou's body begin to burn more, and more.

"Naruto hang on!" Itachi yelled, the man jumped through the trees. Determined to get the boy to the nearest healer, which was in the nearer forest.

* * *

**_Near Chiso, hidden kennel._**

* * *

Hana was always in love with one thing, it was wolfs. She felt terrible that she had hit the boy yesterday, well demon boy. She was sitting inside the kennel, a green light glowing off her hands. Once more, she could hear what the wolf was saying, _"Be more cautious, your almost as bad as him!"_

The girl scuffed, "Suck it up you cry baby, humans get the same treatment." The wolf could only growl out in response, and with a loud snap his bone reset. He yelped in pain, _"Awww you stupid idiotic bitch, that fucking hurt!"_ Hana just laughed a little bit. She got up to get some bandages, and began to slowly wrap them around the dogs leg. "Okay up, and start walking. Hanado."

The wolf just growled as he got off the table, "Good boy are hun-wait do you smell that?" She asked, the wolf looked at her. Then too the door, and began to growl. But, the growling stopped, and an almost annoyed look formed on his face. "_The Hanyou is back_."

Hana just shook her head, but was startled as the door crashed opened. "Hana-chan, please help me!" A man in a weasel mask yelled. Itachi at least had the sense about him to put that back on. Hana looked in his arms, and saw a barely conscious demon boy.

The last thing Naruto saw was when he was laid on a table, a gasp as they raised his sleeve


	4. Reminisce

_**Hikari no Kibo**_

* * *

_To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight; and never stop fighting._

_e. e. cummings_

* * *

Current poll

Fuu 4

Fem Gaara 2

Fem Haku 2 (Through review: one)

(Vote!)

* * *

Chapter 4: Reminisce

Iyashi No Kaze Byoin.

* * *

"Well, the bite seems to have rapidly infected. However, Weasel-san, thanks to your intervention. You may have just saved this boy's arm, along with his life." A man in a white coat stated, his red hair glistened in the sun of the open window.

Weasel was sitting in a chair, mask hiding the concerned look on his face. Ayame had arrived that morning after, she was laying on Naruto's bed, the young Hanyou's head wrapped in her arms. She was asleep next to him, if anything this was to comfort the boy.

"So, what was the disease's name, Umiaka(You-Me-ah-ka)?" Weasel asked, and the doctor looked at him. He sighed, "Weasel, it's basically a form of bacterial necrosis affecting his arm. The bite Hanado gave him was a filled with venom. It's common really, so treating it won't be hard. Though..." He looks at the Hanyou.

"The way Hana told me, talking to the wolf himself. Now that's a ability known inside the Inuzuka, but not far out of the realm of being just a natural ability. Like the Yamanaka telepathy, or your...unique eyes."

"Hmm, so could it be a bloodline?"

"Well, we'll need to take a bloodtest first, my results should be getting back shortly."

"Well, umm could you do a background check for ALL bloodlines?"

"Why such the need to know Itachi, I mean it's one thing to be curious."

"I want to know because this means he's unlocked his chakra."

"Not really, but your right, it's likely."

Umiaka sighed, and looked at the boy. "His hair color though, very few had it here, such a shame really. I'd would give anything for white hair, it would go with red eyes, no?" Weasel shrugged, and leaned back in the chair. Under his mask was a look of frustration.

He bit his lip as he saw a regular "fan" nurse of Naruto walk into the room, she glared slightly at the Hanyou. Before, handing the doctor the board. The doctor took the board, and smiled. "Huh, would you look at that, it's already in remission. The boy's immune system is remarkably fast." Weasel smiled under his mask.

"So, he should be good to go probably after a couple days bed rest." At that moment, the girl who was laying next to Naruto opened her eyes. "Oooh my head, huh, hey doctor." She greeted grogging. She groaned as she set up, the sun glaring into her brown hair, and black eyes.

Weasel noticed the doctor smile, "Sleep well, your going to love this news then. Your brother is going to make a almost full recovery in the next two days." Ayame smiled, and tightly held the boy in her arms. He was fast asleep, snoring actually.

Weasel looked at Ayame, "Thank you for the information Ayame-san, if you had not told me a general area, I would have feared the worst." Ayame looked to the man, flashing a quick smile. The door clicked open revealing a Shinobi with a face painting of a two red claws below his eyes.

"Hello, my cousins Hana sent me...to see him. She wishes to give an apology, but is currently serving the needs of kennel. If she had seen the bite wound earlier, she'd would have never run him out." Weasel, who had habit of detecting lies looked at the man.

"State the real reason you are here Nisoko (Nee-so-K-Oh)-san. I'm no fool for this kind of visit." The man just sighed, his brown slitted eyes staring right into Weasel's onyx, "The Hokage is currently charting up the academy list of students. The news that has been spreading around that the boy has a special ability."

"You may be correct, so what does that have to do with Naruto-kun?"

"It means, for once, he gets what he wants. A chance at a decent life, that I'm sure he'll blow."

"Really...what makes you so sure of that?!" Ayame yelled at the man, only to see Weasel get up.

He walked over to the Inuzuka, and motioned for them to step outside. As they did, Weasel closed the door, as soon as it clicked he moved. His palm touching the door, for a seal to appear. Making the people confined oblivious to what was about to happen.

Slamming his elbow into the man's throat, and holding him against the wall. "What is decent?! Where does a low life like you get to say he'll fail? I have a half mind to report your behavior to the Kage! Now scram, and don't you dare come back here with that attitude." The Inuzuka pushed himself off the ANBU.

He walked towards the corner of the hallway before turning around, "You don't get do you, he'll just misuse what we teach against us!" Weasel pointed at him, and then away. The message was very clear, " . ."

Weasel took a deep breath, deactivating the seal, he stepped back into the door. It opened as he moved the handle to click, he closed it as he entered, "Sorry, had to talk with him real quick." Ayame nodded, but then heard Naruto speak. "Meh...cut it out...tr-trying to sleep here..." Everyone, well those close to him. Crammed around him.

They all sweat dropped as he fell back to his deep sleep, "Man thought he was going to wake up." Ayame pouted, Weasel nodded. Then got up, "I must go." The doctor nodded, moving out of the way of the door. He started walking when he heard Ayame, "Wait, what's your name!?"

"Weasel...that is all I can say for now, Ayame-san, take care of Naruto-kun I must seek council with an old friend." The woman wanted to object, very solemnly she got to meet Naruto's guards. This one was the third, and their fourth meeting. The first two words were never spoken, this time they were.

She could not help find herself intrigued on why he cared so much for her little brother, even if it was a ruse, she needed to know. But, before she could say another word...he was gone. "He's weird...hey doctor?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can I get something to eat, I've not eaten since last morning."

"Sure, if you'd like to follow me to the mess hall, I'm sure we can get something."

"Thanks, but what about Naruto, I can't leave him alone."

"Well...I guess we'll bring it too you."

* * *

**_Irakami forest, grave sites._**

* * *

Weasel...the identity Itachi used in public when around Naruto was his greatest asset. He was a true shadow warrior, ANBU, and loyal to all he served. But, this was trying him, the trails of being a shadow walker. He needed to get away, not from Naruto, just from the idiocy of the villagers.

He threw off his mask as he landed in the grave site, sliding it into his coat pocket. He was sick of this, the villagers, his father using the coming of the Daimyo for money at Naruto's expense. Why was he made to suffer, and the one good thing he was about to get tarnished?

How could Nomikumo handle all of this in his youth, Itachi never saw it first hand, like with Naruto. But, this, this was madness. His own allies hated the boy, his family hated him, Sasuke was around the hatred. The fear in the back of Itachi's mind is that Sasuke would be blinded by this hatred.

Everything revolved around hatred, he himself hated the way the village acted. He has come here to seek guidance from a dead man, a man he's not seen in years. Probably won't see right now, spirits be grateful! So he, with some minor discomfort, knelt down on the grave of his fallen brother.

"Nomikumo, it's been a long time, and I am sorry I have no visited you like I should have. I have been drowning in work, but not only work, fear. Fear for the village, fear for a boy that reminds me of you, and...fear of my own father's stupidity." He took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"I want you to give me guidance, what should I do? I have to protect my little brother, but if things keep going like they are...it may no longer be my own choice to stay out of the headbutting between the Konoha Government, and the Uchiha. So please, for old times sake, show me a sign." Itachi prayed, he stayed there kneeling down.

He looked down, and saw the rose was starting to wilt.

* * *

**_Hokage overlook_**.

* * *

The Hokage was standing, and with a an eye of an eagle. He looked upon the village, he sighed as he heard feet hit the concrete roof. "Hello Fugaku, nice of you to stop by. Shall I send my secretary for tea?" The Hokage asked.

"No, Hiruzen-sama, that won't be needed." the Hokage now named Hiruzen turned around. He saw behind Fugaku was Tsume, and Nazo. They were to the side of the Uchiha lord, "Hokage-Sama, we've come to ask that we reconsider the placement of Naruto's whereabouts." The man took a long drag of his pipe.

"I thought you did not want him out in the open? Inuzuka land is all forested, so why not there Tsume?"

"My clansmen...well they voiced their opinion after I told them about the placement. So, Habuke-san has made an offer if you wish to hear it."

The man turned around, Hiruzen stroked his small goatee on his face. Looking across the village, and sighed. "Tell me, can I trust you with Naruto-chan?" Habuke Nazo nodded, he then walked towards the Hokage, while shoving past the Uchiha.

The man was not exactly happy that the Inuzuka, and Uchiha refused. But, he could see several benefits, after all he was a Shinobi, as well as a genius for business. He walked towards the Kage, he was well aware that even with his back turned, the man could kill him without a second thought.

"Hokage-sama, I can assure you that the boy will be safe. I only ask that I could put him to work while he stays at the compound for the two weeks." The old man turned to the young Shinobi lord. He took a long drag of his pipe, "So free labor Habuke?"

"No sir, he'll be paid, and I'll even provide some clothing for him if he accepts."

"Hmm, you have always kept your word to me Habuke-san, it's just that when it comes to Naruto-chan. Sometimes keeping a few promises here and there, is not a justification for leverage."

"Well, 'leverage' is a harsh term indeed for me Hokage-sama. I mean I'm offering what everyone wants."

"And, that would be?"

"Well, no one wants him out, and about in the summer when the Lord of the fire country visits. Plus, you get what you wanted about his safety, also he gets some money into his pocket...possibly even out of the orphanage."

"The orphanage...well I'm supposed to hear a report from someone today about Naruto."

"Oh really, about?"

"His possible enrollment into the academy."

Habuke, along with the other Lords' eyes widen for a moment. "A-are you sure Hokage-sama, maybe one more year would not hurt him." The Kage turned to them all, and glared hard at them. "So, your asking me to forsake a child's right."

"No, but he made not be ready for a change."

"I think he's more than ready, but I need to see if we can send him early."

"The council will have a party with this...I'll support you, but I can't save you."

"I know Habuke, but the thing is this, I refuse to see him fall behind his age group."

Tsume just sighed, Fugaku on the other hand just shook his head. "Hokage-sama listen to us for once, what if the boy is picked on...he'll grow to hate his fellow brothers in arms." The lord of all Shinobi in the fire just stared at the man. "Listen here Fukagu, I am sick of this bickering between us. Why can't we just agree on the subject of Naruto. What makes you hate him so much?"

"I hate the fact that you think life will be fair to him! We should just unseal the Kyuubi, and put it into a more...human container." That was it for Hiruzen, he glared hard at the Uchiha lord. "Listen to me good Fugaku, this is the end of this discussion. I've had all I can take from the civilian side, the last thing I need will be a "honest" man on the Shinobi side. I agree though, life will not be fair to him."

He then took another step towards Fugaku, "But I will never treat him different based on looks alone. Evil is not skin deep, it's soul deep, you should know this all too well with your great great grandfather." Fugaku just glared at him back.

"I'm saying he's a lost cause, like my great great grandfather was...he'll look fine, even act fine. But, we all know what happens when a masks drop. They turn, they grow cold, they hate. We're the items of deceit, do you think if you told of the dirty deals you made with us to keep him safe, he'd stay on your side?"

"What are you...trying to say Fugaku? I made them to keep him safe, the supposed retired Nuns they abused him, and broke my laws I killed. Then you say I made them behind his back, yes, I did. But, he's a child, he'd deserves never to know the dark life we do until he's ready."

"Ready for...killing?"

"No, ready to do the right thing damn it!"

"The right thing would be to end his suffering, he'll never be accepted Hiruzen. Not truly by anyone."

Hiruzen just glared into the eyes, "Your wrong Uchiha-san, he's got your son...just like Nomikumo had him." The Uchiha lord, now furious at the name, was closed to fighting the Hokage. "Never speak that name again, he failed to protect this village, and was a failure to me!"

"Really, you took him in when he needed someone, trained Itachi from the ground up with swords, and stealth. You dare say he's a failure, he died a hero, right by the fourth's side in the battle for this village. You are crossing a dark line Fugaku!" The Hokage lectured, but ended up loosening his rage upon the mighty lord of the Uchiha clan.

"What line am I crossing Hiruzen, I am only doing what I belief is right, and you know what the right thing is don't you!"

"You have no right to lecture me!"

"You preach like a monk all the damn time about it, and what it boils down to your a hypocrite!"

"Silence!" The yell came from not the Uchiha, or the Hokage. But, a man who had a sword strapped to left thigh. "You Fugaku dishonor the Hokage, a person whose saved the village more than thrice the amount you have. You ought to be ashamed!"

"What do you know, Misu, you are just a low-rank guard!"

"I know more about honor than you, Fugaku, to think you'd fall this low for sympathy!"

"What sympathy!?"

"Your wanting a Uchiha to bare the Kyuubi are you not, why?"

"Because they're at a lower risk of being controlled! Thus it's more safe for the village!"

"So you dare say someone of kin to the beast, is not safer?"

Misu turned to see the Hokage looking at him, narrowing his eyes. "I meant no disrespect, but I am honest...you can't say there is no other reason for the boy to still be calm. He should be battling the demon everyday for his soul, why is the demon not fighting?"

"Maybe the leash is too tight around the neck." Tsume jibed, which made the Samurai smirk. "Perhaps Tsume-chan, but I doubt any seal could hold that beast at bay forever." Misu lamented, he then looked towards Hokage. Who was still glaring at the Uchiha, but also to him. "Hiruzen-sama, as much as it may pain you...your both right."

The Hokage looked at Misu, along with Fugaku, with confusion written faces. "Uchiha Fugaku has a point, the boy is never going to have a fair life. He'll be ridiculed for what he is, and what he does. Even if it's good. Your right about evil, it's never skin deep. I under all this armor look like a regular bandit agent inside of the forests. But, yet here I am, serving you."

The Hokage nodded, along with Fugaku. "However, your both wrong, and especially you Fugaku. The Uchiha have no rights to claim that they can have better control over the Kyuubi, and to think such a thing may even have treachery within the nature. But, Hokage-sama...I guard the boy sometimes with Weasel. He's not ready for the change in environment. He's used to the forests, and parks of the city. Not, the industrialized, and heavy market centers."

Fugaku glared at the man inside the armor suit, he growled out. "Your wrong Misu, Uchiha Madara had perfect control over the Kyuubi, why can't one of our Shinobi?!" Misu just shook his head, "Outside of his body, besides the chakra would be fatal to most people. That's why the fourth chose a baby, because it's chakra had not even formed properly. So you'd be giving the comparison of opening the eight gate. One massive burst of energy, for one minute of life."

Fugaku just seethed with rage at this moment, his justification being foiled through a Samurai. So tucking his tail between his legs, he bowed, and left without a word. The Hokage just took a long drag of his pipe, "He'll try to force Itachi away from Naruto now."

Misu, and Tsume nodded. Habuke just stared at where the lord of all Uchiha stood. Shaking his too, and from. "This is not good, I can't believe that he's offering anyone of his clan for the Kyuubi. Though, knowing you, before you saw the baby. You cycled the idea."

"I did...I won't lie, but the fourth entrusted his will into Naruto, and this makes him more of an asset. He just needs the right pushing towards us, but it must be by his choice. We cannot afford to just force him to accept his fate. Jinchuuriki, and Hanyou. I almost hate Minato for casting such a foreboding shadow."

"Even in death...HE gives a headache."

"Do you know why he chose Naruto though?"

"No...and I wish I knew why as well. Why in his last words he called Naruto the 'the new sun of the world.' I have no idea what he meant."

The old man stood there pondering these words, and then noticed he was late for something. "Oh, I have forgotten something, so I must ask you all leave." The trio of elite, and guard nodded. Disappearing off the roof while the old man grabbed a certain yellow book.

Icha Icha: Kumo's sexy vixens thirty two

He flipped through the first pages, and came to a hollowed section. Where a baby Naruto was laying the crib asleep, Ayame looking at him. He smiled rubbing the picture slightly, and looked at the sky. He also had one of Itachi, besides a silver haired man.

"Minato, whatever this child is, I'll make sure he won't fall into the darkness. But, why did you choose him."

* * *

**_Irakami forest, several years ago_**.

* * *

"Its coming, the beast!"

"What? How could the sealed monster be free!"

"It's impossible, there is no way Lady Kushina has died!"

"Inari, Amaterasu, Susano~o safe us!"

The civilian ran in terror as a great fox landed in the center, it's blood red eyes casting a gloom light over the village. It's roar making the earth quake under it's power, and gas lines erupt in flames. Many civilians fled to the only safety they know, the monument.

Among them, heading towards the beast was Hiruzen, the third Hokage, by him a his elite guard. "Nomikumo!" The man wearing a swallow mask nodded, and jumped into the air. A tail of the great beast was heading for a group of civilians. He formed a series of hand seals, ending at the monkey.

"Wind style: great beast palm!" He shouted as his hand projected in a light blue colored wind. It formed a massive clawed hand, and collided with the tail. He gripped his fist, grabbing the tail. He held it in midair, "Now!" He shouted.

Two more ANBU came up, and they ended on the snake seal. "Double vacuum blade dance!" They announced as they crisscrossed, cutting deep into the tail of the massive beast. Nomikumo's mask flew off. The third landed by the man, forming a jutsu ending with the tiger seal.

"Move, but keep the extra wind chakra in the air!" The man looked at the lord, nodding. He jumped back, the beast's tail flexed , trying to break free. But, Nomikumo, held firm when he reattached the chakra again. "Now Hokage-sama!"

The man nodded, and roared out, "Dragon flame bombs!" A massive fireball shaped into a dragon's head collided with the wind. The elite guards swiveled in the air, landing right by the Kage. The tail of the massive beast fell to ashes, with all the man, even the masks smiling. "We eliminated one of the nine tails, good this sh-what the hell!"

The tail began to rapidly regrow, and this time the beast looked right at their general area "Lord Hokage, at this rate, he'll know we're here." The kage nodded, a large and wide bo staff appearing in his right hand.

"Lord Hokage, I'll be using IT now?" The man looked at the only guard who lost his mask. The man was young, maybe nineteen, his eyes were a dark purple. He had a slender build compared to where he came from. He was Nomikumo, the taloned swallow of the hidden leaf. He reached to his side, grabbing the hilt of his blade.

"Yes, unleash your power Nomikumo, just come back alive. After all, Itachi may never forgive if I let you die here." The man nodded, and clicked the blade. Causing the lock on the sheath to unlatch. "Mmmmmaaaahhhhh!" The man released a roar as the blade came out of the sheath. It looked like a normal blade, and would feel like a normal blade to anyone else, but in truth this one was special.

For he held, the only weapon he stole from Kumo. "This is the Taiyo no Tsubasa! The sun blade!" He announced, it glowed with a gold aura as he sent his chakra into it. He saw the Kyuubi pick up a building, and began lob it at them. The guards nodded, and the Hokage with them, jumped back. Nomikumo ensheathed the blade again, and this time the his silver hair took a golden highlights. "Sword of the sun goddess style: celestial cut!" He announced. A loud roar of wind surged from the sheath as he brought it out.

He sliced into the air, causing a ghost like gold wind to come off the blade. There was a click when he ensheathed the blade, and jumped back. The next thing stunned the civilians as they looked up to see a massive building slice in half. "Lord Hokage, find the Fourth, along with...lady Kushina's body if there is one." Nomikumo said Kushina name with a choked breath.

He fought back tears, she had been one to accept him, and with Itachi. He had a mother/sister figure, and a brother. If this was the Kyuubi, then he knew the only way it could have been freed. He looked to see the Hokage gone, and with rage filled purple eyes looked up at the giant beast staring right at him.

He dashed towards the beast, jumping over the rubble. "I have to hold him off...for Konoha!" he roared as he unsheathed the blade. Slicing through the thrown building, and saw the beast's maw wide open to swallow him as he exited it via cutting down a wall. He was on said wall, looking through a window as it and he flew through the air.

He brought the blade down, slicing it in two below his feet. The building started to split, and with chakra enhanced legs. He kicked it. The pieces flew towards the eyes of beasts, and like dust specs they impacted, making it roar in pain. As it's vision cleared there was Nomikumo. On it's nose, and bringing the gold hued blade down.

Blood, and fur scattered into the air. The Hokage could see the faint glow of the blade, and was praying for Nomikumo to hold him off as long as he could. He looked towards a guard with a Monkey mask. "Mininoke, alert Inoichi, we need him to coordinate the army!" The man nodded as he left quickly.

Nomikumo was hurting bad, he thought he had one when the nostril of the beast was hanging off, but he had only served to piss it off. "Damn this thing, and damn it for killing them!" He growled out. His left arm was limp, broken, as his right arm held the sword of the sun goddess. Barely.

The beast started rushing towards him, but then he smiled as he snapped his fingers. "All direction kunai trigger trap!" a huge mass of metal flew at the beast, sticking into it's flesh as it impacted. They began to unravel paper that was so keenly placed on the blades. With a yell of "Explode!" they blew up.

Red mist from blood, along with black clouds mixed into the air. Several ANBU came to Nomikumo who fell down, breathing hard. "Lord Tsume, are you Okay?" Asked a concerned female ANBU who had brown hair. He nodded, getting up. "I'm fine, but where is Kakashi-san, and Asuma-san. They should have...damn it."

"What?!"

"They left on a mission, this is not good...Anko-chan, can you summon Manda?" He asked, she shook her head. "he'll do more damage right now then needed...Kumi" He smiled at the pet name, slowly getting up. "I'll be fine, can you get someone to he-look out!" He shouted, pushing her away just in time as a metal shards came flying into the air.

She rolled from the force of the push, but too her horror, when she raised her head. There was Nomikumo, the sun goddes blade down on the ground, and impaled through the building with a large spike of pipe line. His life gone almost immediately, but the Hokage was the one to scream. "Medic, get over here now!" no one answered his call.

* * *

**_Present day, Hokage overlook._**

* * *

The Hokage wiped his eyes, "I lost you like I lost my sensei, asking you to bide us time. I wish I was the one there to face it, but...I could not argue with you, stubborn bastard."

He walked down the stairs, and went into his main office. Opening the door to a stack of papers, the words of Fugaku, and his 'fellow shinobi' weighing deep in his heart, and pulled out a file, each with a request for possible new students not for this year, but for the next.

He pulled one in particular, a white hair Hanyou. Naruto out. He got his green stamp out, and with a mighty pound off the weighted item.

**A-P-P-R-O-V-E-D, APPROVED**

Was written on the paper, he leaned back. "Hmph, he'll be in there, just in do time. Speaking of Itachi, how are you?" He asked, a shadow crept out of the dark corner. There was the Uchiha, his eyes also staned with tears. "I just came from visiting old friends Hokage-sama, you would seem to be reminiscing."

He nodded, and then looked towards the Uchiha. "Itachi, do you think holding Naruto for just one more year is wise?" The man shrugged, "I do not know, but if he is then I'd say we move him into the city. So he can get used to the other people, grow some street smarts." The Hokge nodded, and then watched as Itachi slipped a piece of paper onto his desk. Surprising the old man.

"I overheard, and my father is right, he'll never have a fair life." The Hokage nodded, giving sad sigh. It would seem Itachi too, held some hatred. "But, it does not mean we should not try to make it better." The old man looked at him, surprised at his answer. But smiling none the less.

"This is his first rent for a year, please when Habuke gives him the job. Give half what he makes into a trust fund marked on this paper."

"Itachi, what is wrong?"

"I need to bring something to your attention, and it will forever change the course of my path here."

"What is it, what ever it is say it."

Itachi took a long pause.

"My father plans to betray, by freeing the Kyuubi."


	5. Sweet dreams turn to sour nightmares

Hikari** no Kibo**

_"May I remind you, I am half Demon and I know full well how attracted I am to your dark side, just as the Angel in me is addicted to the shy and good girl that stands before me now."_

_-Stephanie Hudson, the two kings_

* * *

Current poll

Fuu 5

Fem Gaara 2

Fem Haku 2

(Voting has ended)

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Sweet dreams turn sour nightmares**_.

* * *

**Iyashi No Kaze Byoin. Two days later.**

* * *

Naruto had woken up finally to a nightly full moon, his eyes strained inside the new light flooding his system. "Man...how long was out?" He asked aloud to himself. He raised up, and saw that Ayame was asleep in a chair next him. While Itachi, with his mask, stayed in a state of both sleep-awake. Basically, like sleep, but awake. Well that's at least what Naruto thought.

"Ay-Ayame, Weasel?" He asked, seeing if could get a response out of them. He did not, he noticed snoring, but it was not from Ayame, it was from Weasel. Naruto slowly got up from the bed, his legs weak from the strain on his still asleep muscles. He walked towards the door to the bathroom.

He started to wobble, so he gripped the wall to steady himself. "Man, my arm hurts, wonde-what the?" He looked to see a zigzag of string in his arm, where it had been stitched up. He looked around to see he was in the hospital, he should have figured since he woke up in an actual bed, but he guess he had passed out.

Which he did, but not in the way he'd liked. He slowly walked towards the door, and the order of business was using-the-bathroom-now which he needed to go bad. He unlatched the lock, slowly opening the door. When he pulled it open, he saw several men, dressed like Itachi standing guard over the door.

"U-Umm, H-hey, do you work for the hospital?" One of them looked at the boy, he wore a owl mask. Inside his eyes widen slightly, "Seriously I need to use to the restroom." The men looked at each other. "Owl, go with the boy, we'll wake them up."

The man nodded, grabbing Naruto's hand gently, but with a grip. He was slowly led to the bathrooms, where the man opened the unusually heavy door. "Please make it quick, boy." he ordered lightly at Naruto, the boy just nodded as he entered the room.

He walked onto the cold tile, his body lightly recoiled from the initial feeling. He yawned as he slowly made his way to the toilet. He hummed lightly, a tune he picked up from Itachi while he knew him as Weasel. He closed the stall door, and soon he was finished. Opening the stall door, he started walking a little better. So he made his way to the door, but before he could touch he stopped.

"Oops, forgot to wash my hands." He sang out lightly, he made his way to the sinks. Turning the hot water bar all the way up, while making the cold one half way. He got some soap from the dispenser into his hands. Laveering his hands up, and then washing them off.

He stood there, sighing as he looked into the mirror. Unlike what he was, his imagination saw him as a young boy with normal hair...normal eyes. He wished he was normal, but then looked back at all that has happened in such a short amount of time. He had family, even if they're not blood, and he had a very loyal friend.

So with a small smile on his face, he started making his way towards the door. When a cold chill ran down his spine, he turned to see three men inside the room. "H-hello, A-ANBU-sans how are you?" He asked nervously. That's when he noticed their eyes. Red, with varying amount of black circles inside of them. At most two in each eyes.

"Is he the one?"

"Yeah, look at the fur, and that tail?"

"What was the master's wish?"

"Well, bring him in alive."

Naruto noticed what they were talking about, and slowly backed away as they neared him. "H-hey guys, I ne-need to get back to my room now. So...BYE!" He yelled. They notice him pull on the door, and moved to shut it as the guards outside reacted, trying to push in to get to Naruto. Who was fighting right now, as one of the larger men grabbed him.

He clawed, and bit at the man's arm. Who yelled with Naruto, as the blood from newly formed bite marks dripped to the ground. "Damn it, now I got the infection from this mutt now!" he yelled, and then threw Naruto against the stall door.

The poor boy tumbled onto the toilet, and as the man charged at him, he used his tail to slam the stall door in his face. "Get-this-little-prick-please!" He yelled out between slams on his face from the stall door. "Hurry damn it, those guards are going to break in!"

Naruto was scared, if he needed to use the bathroom again, he didn't now! He watched as a second man caught the stall door, but did not react quick enough to dodge the clumsy kick he sent into the man's face. "Damn it!" The man yelled as he fell backwards, blood from his nose splattered on the floor.

The second one managed to catch Naruto's leg as he kicked at him. "Got you brat!" Naruto tried to pull away, but got slung down to the floor. But, the man did not protect a certain area, and Naruto sent his head into it. "Arrrrggghhhh!" The man yelled out as he fell backwards. Holding his family jewels all the while he screamed.

"Get away from me, help!" He yelled, he noticed the one man holding the door beginning to struggle. He dashed towards him, and jumped on his back, hitting him in the head. "let go of the door, idiot!" He screamed. He then heard someone on the other side, it was Ayame. "Naruto, c'mon open the door!"

Naruto felt the two men from before grab him, finally holding him down. He felt something go around his hand, and legs. He was caught. He struggled to get out, growling, and when they moved to put something over his mouth. He bit at them, until one kicked him in the back of the head. Making him gasp, only for the tape to block the air.

"Come on, they're gonna break in any minute!"

"We got him, come on!"

The man holding the door, held it tighter, pushing with all his might. Naruto eyes were in a daze, and his body's next feeling was that of open air. His daze lighten to see he was out of the hospital, and out on the street. He saw what appeared several ANBU giving chase to them.

"Damn it, guess he did not get out fast enough!"

"Come on Nii, run damn it!"

"You don't have to tell me, one of them I don't really want to face!"

Naruto struggled, squirming his body in the man's arms. "Damn brat is still fighting!" The boy kept squirming, but to his horror, they were nearing the forest area of the parks. Where, in some ways, he knew experts could elude the ANBU. Hell he'd done it many times, but once was his home territory, may cost him dearly this time.

* * *

_**Konoha park, deep forest sector**_

* * *

They entered it, still running, Naruto kept squirming. But, he felt something crawl into heart, the feeling? Hopelessness. He continued to struggle, harder, and then noticed he was no longer slipping out out of the man's grasp. "Finally got a good grip, sheesh, why did he send a couple of rookies after that demon!?" One of the man yelled, what he assumed Nii.

"Sura, it's fine now, our reinforcements will be here any minute now, and then...we act out the plan." Naruto listened to them, fighting harder, and harder. "Yeah...such a shame isn't it, Uchiha helped stop it, and yet it'll rise once more." He did not understand what they were saying, but then he heard someone. A girl yell.

"Get away from brother, you bastards!" He then saw the leader of the group go flying in the air from a surprise punch, the culprit Ayame, and she was beyond pissed off. She was seeing red, her hands had gripped themselves so hard blood flowed.

"Damn civilian girl, always have to sucker punch opponents..."The unlucky man growled out, he activated his weird eyes. Glaring at Ayame who had taken out a kunai, ready to fight. Naruto got tossed aside, and watched as two Uchiha circled Ayame.

She was way outgunned, and definably outnumbered. Yet she slowly moved towards Naruto, all the while keeping track of the men circling her. "Seems like the demon has a friend after all, too bad she'll not see another sun rise like this morning."

One of the man charged at her, and the lucky Ayame side stepped him. Sending a downward reversed thrust with the kunai in her hand, only to hear the clanging of metal-on-metal. She saw the one she had dodged, too had a kunai. He glared at her.

"Damn bitch." He growled out, and then flipped forward, but sent his leg into her stomach. Making the poor woman slightly stumble, she barely had time to react as the second man charged at her. Naruto watched as she just rolled to the side, narrowly dodging the man.

"Goddamn it!" He yelled, and then threw the kunai at her, which she deflected with her own. The deflected kunai came towards Naruto's body. Where it cut into the ropes, the Hanyou looked at it. He struggled, reaching with his tail.

He then saw something blur past him, a black cloak. The man that was now charging towards Ayame was sent flying into a tree. "How dare you, traitors!" He heard a familiar voice yell out, it was Itachi. He was also beyond livid. His own strange eyes blaring a full set of three-three of the black circle things inside his eyes.

"Damn it, and the prodigy arrives. But, so what, he seems to be alone." The man who Itachi had punched got up, and snapped his fingers. Itachi barely moved as he side stepped a barrage of kunai. There in the trees were about five more traitors, and he could only glare as they got around Sura.

"Ayame, can you hold out?" He asked, his voice cold. The girl deflected another blow of the rookie of the Uchiha clan, and nodded. He turned to them, moving his cloak to reveal a sword. A final gift from a friend.

"I'll make sure you pay for what you did, Sura Uchiha, your life has been forfeited."

"Then come Itachi, we'll make sure you have a great time of your own traitorous life!"

"So be it."

Itachi, and the six men disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Where they went Ayame, and Naruto did not know. Nii just glared at their location, "That idiot, he left me here!" He then glared at the girl in front of him, and charged.

Ayame side stepped him, and using what training she had learned as a younger child. Moved her right foot to catch the running Uchiha, he dodged it, but barely. He then flipped up in the air, and pulled out another kunai. Ayame barely blocked it with her own, and they began a duel of wills with their knives.

Hoping that she could at least hold out, until others found them. Naruto's will, and focus right now was him trying to wrap his tail around a kunai handle.

* * *

_**Uchiha part of the Konoha park, deep forest area.**_

* * *

Itachi flashed stepped as two 'fellow' Uchiha dropped down on his location. Their swords stuck into the tree with a loud thud. "Damn he's fast, Hiroto!" Itachi span in the air to avoid a couple of kunai sailing towards him.

"Fast as always Itachi, but can you dodge these, Fire style: Phoenix fire jutsu" Itachi watched as Sura made a circle with his palm in front of his mouth, and launched a volley of small fire balls out of his mouth. Itachi formed his own hand seals, ending in tiger. "Fire style, fire ball jutsu!"

The massive fireball set a tree ablaze as it consumed the smaller ones. Itachi gave a cold smirked as his mask came off, "Idiots, now I'll have some help." He stated, the other Uchiha glared at Sura, but then turned back to Itachi. They activated their eyes, and smirked. "One full sharingan, against three. You have no chance."

Itachi just glared hard, he was facing elites?! Was his father really pulling out all the stops tonight. However, he still had a couple of aces in his sleeve, but using them would require time. He moved towards his sword, and pulled it out.

"So, using that old blade, from Kumo no less?"

"I bet you can't even achieve it's full power, unlike with Nomikumo-teme."

"The Taiyo no tsubasa sees moonlight once again. What has it been, five years now?"

Itachi flowed his chakra into it, giving it a faint yellow glow around it's blade. His own hair began to have small strands of blonde highlighting appear. "I Itachi Uchiha refuse to allow this transgression any longer, witness my ace in hole." The Uchiha smirked, there was no way this ONE sword would take them on.

That's until something, one of their friends fell to the ground. Dead, his head began to come off as they turned to look away. The ones with the full sharingan meerly watched as Itachi swiped blood off of the blade.

"How in the hell did he move so fast, wait, no way!" The others turned Hiruto, who was quaking in fear. He saw for a brief moment, the second ace in Itachi's hold. "What is it man!?" He pointed at Itachi, a brief image of a familiar Uchiha lord flashed in his mind.

"He's truly, the second...coming!" He began to scream, as Itachi's cold hard eyes stared at him. His world distorted, "Welcome to my second ace, the moon goddess of illusion, Tsukiyomi!" The man screamed as he saw all of his comrades slaughtered.

The men around Hiruto watch as the man fell to the ground, screaming to the top of his lungs. They then noticed Itachi's hair go back to normal, but the faint glow on the sword still present. "What the hell did you do to him?!" Sura yelled.

"I merely put him in a trance, now learn why the Hokage dubbed me the second coming of Uchiha Madara!" Itachi dashed towards them all, his sword pulsed once as he slung across his view area. His eyes morphed once again, this time the dots around his pupil began to fall into it. Forming a three bladed windmill pattern.

"Mangekyo?!" One of the Uchiha shouted, only to feel something tear through his body. He gagged as his blood fell on the forest floor, Itachi turned to counter the two idiots from earlier, and brought them closer. "Two down, four more to go...Tsukiyomi!"

The two screamed as Itachi pushed them off, they only had time to scream as Itachi's blade sliced across them. Making them fall down, and their heads slowly roll. He swiped the blood off it, and closed his eyes. He turned to face the remaining four, and opened his eyes. There it started to bleed.

"Show me...Nomikumo-sama, what the sun goddess gave to the land. Amaterasu!" One of the men, the one in the very back began to scream. The men by him began to look in horror as he bursts into black flames, his skin becoming charred black as the jutsu ends.

The rest of men charged at him, Itachi watched as one formed about ten clones. They circled him, and like blurs to the normal eyes charged. Itachi's eyes however, were not normal. They moved to the comparison of a snail in them. He readied his blade.

With one quick spin, a faint golden light was seen, and the clones along with their creator collapsed. Dead. The clones exploded into smoke, and Itachi growled. Direct site was lost, but then jumped backwards just in time to avoid spikes from the earth rising to impale him.

He jumped back, the sword glowed even more. "Now this ends, Divine sword art of the sun goddess from heaven: Dancing lotus flower of north river pond!" He announced, Itachi blurred as he came behind the caster of the earth jutsu. Following his chakra trail. There was just a brief flash of light, and noticed a fire ball heading for him.

He flashed stepped, and appeared in front of the man that casted it. Then spun around a few times, all of time seem to stop after this, and he saw Sura running. He flashed stepped, appearing in front of him. But, he sheathed his blade. As it clicked, the three men fell to pieces, their bodies becoming charred black.

Itachi was breathing hard, and his eyes bled heavily. "This is...the second time I've used this...now to get back to Na-ahhh..." He collapsed, feeling the last bit of chakra going out. He saw reinforcements arrive, and knew that he was safe. But, he was fearful for Naruto, and Ayame. His last picking of sounds was when Hiruzen came to the clearing.

"Get a medic over here now!"

* * *

_**Two days ago, Hokage private office**_.

* * *

"Are sure?"

"Yes, I would need a full escort for anywhere Naruto goes now. Until this passes over."

"Itachi, Shisui, how did he really die?"

"He made a choice...and gave me a gift."

Itachi flashed his Sharingan only for it to form a three bladed windmill. Hiruzen looked at him, and nearly dropped the pipe out of his mouth. "So when I dubbed you the second coming, I guess fate has allowed to come true?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, but Nomikumo's sword feeds off my chakra as well, I'm afraid there may come a time when I must choose which to use." The lord of Konoha nodded, and watched as Itachi took a heavy sigh. "How we going to do this?"

"We need evidence, physical proof. But, that would mean bloodshed. Something, against my kinsmen I'm not too fond of."

"Then, we'll have to wait to make our move, your father's first move will probably be a quick shock effect."

"Yes, and with it he'll cut you blind when you look towards it. But, Hokage-sama, when this comes to light. What will happen to the clan?"

"I'm afraid, you already know."

Itachi nodded, a lone tear fell from his eyes. "All empires die Hokage-sama, and everything must end. This...this is the way of life."

* * *

**_Present day, with Ayame and Naruto_.**

* * *

Things were going bad for Ayame, she was utterly beaten now. Naruto was forced to watch as she went crashing into a tree. He tried to scream out to her, but could not. He watched as she was punched repeatably in the face, and each time he winced. Not being able to help her, it was his greatest despair. He struggled, still reaching with his tail, trying with all that he could.

"Damn bitch, you could have just stepped aside, let the demon die!" He yelled, Nii had a scratches across his face, and a kunai that was in his leg. He pulled it out, and tossed it to the ground. Ayame slowly tried to push herself back up on the tree. She was coughing blood.

"T-t-then be-betray a f-f-friend..." She started, only to get choked by Nii, who held her on the tree. "Friend, FRIEND?! He killed thousands of people, he's a murderer." He slammed into the tree, and then got a sick smile on his face.

"I'm going to kill you in front of him, I want him to watch helplessly as the last visages of your life flow on this forest floor!"

"F-f-fu-fuck you!"

She reached for a needle that kept her bunn hair together, and stabbed Nii in the eye with it. The man screamed in pain, and fell backwards. Naruto's eyes closed, and the next thing he saw when he opened them was Ayame shuffling towards him.

She had got the kunai he was reaching for, and took the tape of his mouth. "N-n-Naruto r-r-run." she spoke, barely able to yell now. She fell down, and began to cut his ropes off. "No, not without, never without you!" Naruto yelled back, only to feel the ropes on his legs loosen.

"G-go, p-please." She begged, Naruto reached downed towards her, but she picked herself. Barely able to stand, she held the kunai in her palm . "I-i'll be fine, p-p-please...oh Ka-mi please run." She had tears coming out of her eyes. She watched as the man pull the needle out along with his eye.

He threw it down, looked to see the boy free. He got his kunai, and began to charge at him. "Fuck Fugaku, I'll just kill this bastard!" Naruto felt Ayame grab him, tossing him to the side. The next thing he heard was a yelp. Coming from his long time sister.

He watched as blood poured onto the forest floor. He saw Ayame get kicked off the man, the kunai still inside her. He gruffly laughed like a madman, and looked towards the boy. "See! You took many way worse than this, you bastard!" Naruto was speechless, he was not able to say her name. He was not able to do anything. He just stood there.

Then something snapped, and everything went red.

When Nii started to charge at Naruto, he watch as the boy charged at him as well. Picking up his discarded kunai. "oh don't play with Kni-aaaahhh!" He screamed as Naruto's eyes became red, and he jumped higher than a normal child.

He crashed on the Uchiha, making him fall backwards. The Uchiha's last sight was Naruto sending the kunai into his other eye. Then he felt the knife enter his chest, and throat. Naruto kept doing this, each time the white gown he was wearing became more, and more stained with blood.

When he sent the kunai to deep to pull out, he started punched, and clawing at the Uchiha. Blood flying onto his face, into his mouth. He slashed open the man's throat, and chest. Blood stained almost the entire front of the white hair Hanyou.

He kept doing this until the Uchiha gave one last scream gurgling scream. Only to be snuffed out as Naruto's mouth bit into his throat. Ripping it fully open. The boy stopped only to turn, and attack Itachi. Who had managed to find them.

He looked into Naruto's eyes, this was not the boy he knew, this was feral animal out for blood. He watched as several ANBU restrained the boy, and held him down as the Hokage placed a seal on him. The medic of the team ran over to Ayame.

"She's barely alive, quickly we need to get her out of here!"

* * *

_**Authors note.**_

* * *

Do I even need to say this story is now rated: M?

No? Good.

Anyway I closed the poll, Fuu one, so once again we march to orange eyes. Anyway, after the next chapter, we'll get a time skip. So hold on to your hats folks, now WE BEGIN THE STORY!


	6. In the wake of a new blood moon

**_Hikari no Kibo_**

_"Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire. It burns it all clean."_

_-Maya Angelou_

* * *

**_Chapter 6: In the wake of a new blood moon._**

* * *

**_ICU rooms. Several hours later._**

* * *

Ayame was fighting, she had lost a lot of blood, and was now strapped to a life support machine. She had a tube down her throat, and some IV units in her veins. Her father was in the room, along with several other people she knew. Naruto was in the other room, being cleaned, and checked out for wounds.

He had an empty look in his normally bright blue eyes, he did not remember why he was covered in so much blood. Or, the fact, that some ANBU had pieces of paper with some sort of writing on them. He was naked, no clothing, and he was scared. He shook has a sponge hit his body with very cold water, slowly taking some of the blood with it.

"Does anyone know why the boy has this much blood on him in the front?" Asked a doctor, who entered the room. The ANBU nodded, and took him outside. The nurse started wiping off Naruto's mouth, which had a metallic taste right now inside of it. He hated the taste, and stood still trying to keep calm.

"Your really a mess, what the hell did you do kiddo?" Asked the nurse, Naruto just stayed silent. She wiped the blood off his faces, where the tears from them had missed. He shook slightly, recoiling from the feel of the cold icy sponge making contact with his skin.

She managed to get to his cheeks, and began wiping them off. "I see your whiskers now, can't believe you got covered in this much blood from the girl." She said. Naruto just looked around, "Where is Ayame?" He asked, speaking his first words since the incident hours ago.

"Who?" She asked, and began to clean off his body. Anything that was blood she was cleaning, and then she watched as Naruto's hands gripped the blanket. She looked in his eyes, they were dilated, he was now breathing hard.

"Naruto...please...run."

"Stupid bitch!"

He began to shake violently as a yell in his mind made his entire world become a daze. The nurse looked to as if she had twin by her, Naruto was dizzy. He then looked around, and then at his hands. The only parts left that had blood on them. "I-is this mine?" He asked. The woman looked at him, shaking her head.

Naruto, watched as the doctor came back in, "Kikyo, I need you get Inoichi-sama to come into the ICU unit please." The doctor said as he walked over, and looked at Naruto. Who still, from from face to torso was clean of blood. He took a look at the boy, and then went over his chart. "No fever...no unusual Adrenalin secretion...which means you had a psychological break from reality. Explaining why you can't remember anything."

"Where...is...my sister." Naruto said in a dead voice, the doctor looked at him. His once white tail was still stained with blood, and so was his ruffled white hair. "Who is your sister boy?" He asked, checking over the chart. He knew who, but he did not want to worry him now. Not after hearing how they found the boy, for all he knew he could be next if he pissed off the child.

Naruto had skin matter under his nails, some from Itachi where he lunged at him, and most from Nii the Uchiha who may have very well killed Ayame in front of him. His eyes were not staying normally round in the pupil, but were slightly slitted.

His eyes were bloodshot, and the fact that the charts were reading just one absolute. He had chakra exhaustion. Which would make sense, but in reality, it did not add up. Because, Naruto, for being a Jinchuuriki had not even accessed his chakra yet. So to have that would mean he had at one point got his chakra coils working.

Which means in unknowingly become so enraged, the Kyuubi's influence may have triggered the coils. A fight or flight, and with the doctor knowing of the legendary pride of Bijuu, it was more than likely a FIGHT it wanted not FLIGHT.

This overthought became irritating to Naruto, for the boy had been seemingly glared at one point. He could see the doctor just looking at the board, "Where is Ayame Ichiraku...please...is she okay?" The boy asked, the man snapped at his delirium, and looked a the boy. "We're sorry, but...there is no woman here by that name."

The doctor was lying, and he hoped the boy did not pick up on it. Gladly he did not, so he kept checking out the boy. Feeling his pulse, which was about one hundred and forty do to anxiety. Normal. His eyes being dead looking, normal due to emotional drama.

The door clicked open, but instead of the nurse, a man with small bandages on his eyes came in, "Itachi-san, please return to your room." The doctor softly ordered, but the man kept walking to Naruto. He had some bandages on his arms where he had small cuts from the boy he was staring at. "I-Itachi, your okay!" Naruto shouted, jumping from the table into the man's arms.

"Oh thank you Kami-sama, thank you, thank you. Your alive!" Naruto wailed, his grip sort of crushed the poor 'traitor' of the Uchiha clan. But, the man put his arms around the boy too. "I'm fine Naruto-kun, but...I need to talk to you first. It's important that you hear everything that will happen between now, and when I take you to see Ayame."

Naruto looked at the man, stared at the doctor. Itachi got back his attention before he could say anything, by softly saying, "Hey don't look at him just focus on me."

* * *

**_Hokage Mansion, war room._**

* * *

"So it would seem the Uchiha clan has gone rouge, well most of them anyway. The ones that did not are currently in custody inside the mountain cells used for civilian safety. Among them believe it or not is Fugaku's wife, and second child." The Hokage said as he went over the detailed report from Itachi to the clan council, minus Uchiha.

"So what are we going to do, we don't really have a force ready for open battle. If we do not act, then then the Uchiha have the option of preemptive strike. We've managed to evacuate the part of Konoha of highest risk. But, at this rate all of Konoha may be at risk."

The council nodded, and a man wrapped in bandages got up. "I may have a plan...but...it requires an Uchiha to pull such a feat." Hiruzen looked at the man, before asking, "Danzo whim do you insist we pull out from our sleeve?" The man simply gave a sly smirk, before throwing three files onto the table.

"I have three men ready, and with Uchiha Itachi. I believe...it evens the playing field."

Hiruzen picked up the files, and began to read over them. "Nido Kuragi, Usa Mura, and Mito Juraki. Listen as Hawk, Wolf, and Hedgehog. So tell me, what makes them so qualified?" Danzo just nodded, and then picked up a small remote on the table, before an ANBU rolled down a screen for a projector.

"Mission date: 3/23/3024AS, Location: Kumogakure's rebel region. Team was Nido Kuragi, Usa Mura, and Juraki. Their goal was the death a head bandit leader known as Bento of the thousand spears. They took on odds simply thought impossible, and won. They're detailed report was that "the enemy has great numbers, but their ability in detection of Genjutsu was lackluster." indication that Juraki used a mass genjutsu to cloud their movement."

Hiruzen's eyes slightly widen at the information, and so did Hisashi's. "They killed at least three hundred rebels that night, and even killed their leader. They are used to nothing more than killing fields Hokage-san. Now, lets see the asset cache we call Itachi."

He pressed a button, and Itachi's picture appeared, along with some of him in his mask."

"Uchiha Itachi, A.K.A Weasel of the fourth ANBU division for subterfuge, and assassination. His career record, and achievements, simply marvelous. Often called the 'second Madara' of the Uchiha, and it is with good reason." He brought of several files.

"Missions completed are simply, three thousand seven hundred. Most involving spying, intelligence gathering. Most notably however, the targets he was sent to kill. The Daimyo's of smaller countries that threaten our borders with war, and many...bandit leaders. He's by far a one man death dealer."

Hiruzen nodded, Itachi has always been a one man army, even in his youth. Not many could match his speed, or agility. His element, though fire, was diverse in use. He was perfect for this mission. He then watched as Danzo turned off the screen. "So council, we may have your vote?" The entire council nodded, and even the new seated Nara clan saw the value of the tactical incursion.

"Danzo, you know good and well if have most of the council support already...though, if there are children spare them." Hiruzen stated, with the bandaged man nodding. He had sealed the Uchiha clans fate on this faithful meeting.

"Now, the other business, concerning the Jinchuuriki's taking last night." Hisashi stated, bringing up a gruesome image of the Uchiha known as Nii. His body being examined by doctors, "They said that his right eye was taken with a object like a needle. Though the left eye...well, it was crushed to death under the blade of kunai. The girl was already unconcious after the right was taken out, so it stands to reason that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto was the only left standing at this point."

"Hisashi, what are you getting at?"

"I am saying, because you were there, that Naruto had made his first kill just mere hours ago. The only thing that is currently baffling the mortician is where part of the throat's tissue is." Everyone looked at each other, whispers began. Then Hisashi motioned for them to stop. "The conclusive evidence states that the throat was ripped open not with a tool, but with canine teeth. We've found saliva on the tissue, linking back to Naruto."

"You are saying the Jinchuuriki killed the man out of rage?" The Nara head asked, Hisashi nodded. "But, not just any rage, animalistic rage. No sane human would ever rip another's throat with their mouth. Though, at this point, and stage the Uchiha may have very well been near death."

"Hmm, so what did the Hyuuga clan say about Naruto's chakra network, any presence of massive influxes of Kyuubi's chakra recently?" The Hyuuga head nodded, bringing up a before, and after image of the boy's chakra network. "We can see here, just three days prior to the events, when the boy was in the hospital fighting an infection. His chakra network was still in development, and was stable."

He clicked the remote, bringing up an after image. "But, as you can see, much changed over a mere minute. His chakra network is opened, and looks developed like a academy student. Which means the Kyuubi must have gave his body a much needed, and spur of the moment fixture."

"Which explains why he's now showing up on our chakra sensors, like a normal academy student would after getting their chakra unlocked. However, what does this have to do with the incident?"

"Simple Hokage-sama, the seal was loosened, for what reason we do not know."

The entire room lit up with talk, the main sealing clan at the moment. Usegi. Wanted to see the seal, make sure it was not breaking, while the Nara clan was trying to find a reasonable explanation to why the seal would loosen.

"Silence! Now Hyuuga-san, what can we draw in conclusion?"

"This means that for a brief moment, possibly to either defend the girl, or protect himself. The Kyuub took control, like parasite."

The Nara clan stood up from his seat, taking a long hard thought, before he opened his mouth.

"Then if it's like a parasite, where would be the damage to the boy's system. From the images given, it's not damaging it, but awakening it. So one of two things can be drawn, either the fourth somehow planned on this, and integrated the seal with a small emergency release. Or, the Kyuubi simply is trying to save itself in a spur moment of giving it's host some sort of fighting chance."

"Still, this does mean Naruto will have to be examined by a seal expert, but under the supervision of Shikaku Nara. Whom though not a sealer, has extensive knowledge of chakra theory, seal integrability, and secondary functions of seals. Are we understood?" The Hokage asked after giving his final say in the matter.

"Aye." Was the council's response, the old man took a long drag of his pipe. "I want Uchiha Itachi in here first thing in the morning, and Danzo have your team ready for tomorrow night. Also Inoichi tell all commanders to have guards placed around the Uchiha own property inside of Konoha. If something so much as breezes the wrong way, .ME." The blonde hair man nodded, his pony tail fluttered in the air from an opened window.

"Right Hokage-sama, but if I may be excused one of my clan members is telling me I'm needed inside the ICU room for the Jinchuuriki. Something about a psyche evaluation."

The Hokage nodded, "After your job is done," and with his signal the blonde hair man vanished.

* * *

**_Back inside the ICU unit._**

* * *

"No...please...this can't be true." Naruto said, sniffling. He had tears rolling down his cheeks, he had been held down by Itachi when he tried to bolt to Ayame's room. The black haired man was stroking the white hair of the young Hanyou. Trying to calm him down, "Shh, I know." He whispered into the boy's right ear.

The boy was now sobbing, he had failed, he was the worst brother ever. He could not even defend his sister, what kind of low life as he! He tried to struggle to get out of Itachi's grip, but the man kept comforting him. "Naruto, you need to calm down." He stated softly. The boy began to cry so hard he coughed.

"Ayame! Ayame!" He shouted, sobbing like a madman. Itachi picked him up, and slowly carried him back to the bed. "Shh, it's okay Naruto, I know what your going through. But, you need to calm down, because they won't let me take you to her if you don't." Naruto tried to struggle more, but he gave up, residing to just weeping into the man's shoulder.

After a few minutes the boy slowly started to calm down, Itachi looked towards the doctor, who nodded as he opened the door. He slowly got up, taking Naruto with him, and into Ayame's room. When they got there, even Itachi was shocked to see her in such a condition. He should have never left her there...he was foolish.

Naruto got off Itachi, slowly making his way over to Ayame. "Sister...I'm sorry, I wish I was stronger." Naruto said in a low dead voice, he had tears rolling down his eyes. Itachi felt anger for letting her be alone against one of his clans men, he should have known better. But, he wanted Saru dead, wanted gone for following his father's blind hate.

He did just that, fall into his anger, and this was the result. More people hurt than the start, one friend of his now dying. Hell, if she had not been at the academy when she was little, she'd been dead like any other civilian. But, there she was, pushing to stay alive.

He watched as Naruto held her hand, "She's cold...almost like ice, why?" He asked, Itachi took a deep breath, and walked over to the little boy. He knelt down, "It's because she's fighting." The boy looked at Itachi, "The body gets cold to slow down blood flow."

"Oh...cool...but, will she make it?" The man looked at the boy, frowning.

"I don't know Naruto, it's for the gods to decide at this point."

Teuichi got up, and walked towards Naruto. He knelt down to the boy, "It's not your fault you know, she defended you...because she loves you." He paused slightly to choke back a sob. He then looked up at Itachi, "Listen, I don't know who you are, but you seem close to Naruto." He began. Itachi put his hand up, stopping the man. "I wish not to engage in discussion that could upset Naruto-kun." The man just became silent, and then looked to his daughter.

"He's not...a problem, it's just...I don't want Ayame in this situation again." He said, Naruto looked at the man, "What do...what do you mean?" He looked at the boy, and just shook his head. "I...I forgone what you are Naruto...it's...it's that when my daughter is now laying here almost dead. I think it'd be best, if you just...distance yourself."

Naruto just backed up from Ayame, "Like this?" Teuichi shook his head, "No...I mean, don't come around as often." Naruto finally caught the meaning, he looked down. Itachi was about to counter, when he saw the young Hanyou run out the door.

"Naruto!" He shouted, only to have the patter of feet hitting hardwood floor to answer. He then turned to the man, who was staring at his daughter with dead eyes. "I thought Naruto could just you, it would seem...even I was mistaken." He looked up at the man.

"I bare no ill will, I hope he'll be Okay, but...I have the only visages of my remaining family is laying in a bed, possibly dying. Could you really put the same risks?" Itachi wanted to just hit the man, asking what the hell was wrong with him! But, he thought about it, and found reason in his words.

In a way, though cruel, the old man was right. He had just a single piece of the ideal life he wanted left, if he lost it...gods know what could happen. He just nodded as he left the room, but he looked back at Ayame.

"So you've always been there for him, since day one?"

"Yes...since day one, I've seen the Hero, not the Villan inside."

"But, Itachi-kun, why don't other people see it then...even my father has the hardest of times."

"It's because they've lost hope, and with it, their own so called Humanity."

"You don't know how much he'd loose as well, if you were to go." Itachi laminated, Teuichi heard him, but could not argue. Instead he just kept watching his daughter, finally muttering the first few words with a choked sob, "I'm sorry...Naruto."

* * *

**_Irakami forest, Naruto's small hut._**

* * *

He sat down, just staring at a picture he kept with him. A picture of him as a baby, with Ayame holding him. It's the only thing he had physical proof of himself being raised slightly normal. Except, the day after, he was shipped to Chiso.

He wished he could remember everything else, what she sang to him, what she said to him. He had been so idiotic, and taken her for granted. Now she was in a bed, a possible death bed if the doctors did not help her, or refused. He made her life worse, and it was his fault now that she was dying.

The old man was right, he needed to stay away. But, he held the picture up to his eyes again, his cold blue eyes. He slipped it back into his trouser pocket, letting it settle before getting up. "So, your just going to leave like that?" He heard a familiar voice speak out to him. He turned to see Itachi, who was standing at the entrance on top of a tree branch.

"What's the better option here, she's going to die because of me..." Naruto stated, in a cold voice. Itachi flashed stepped down to the ground by Naruto, "You continue forward, and never stop walking on a lighter path. They will not abandon her, but they'll make things hard to pay back. You must be there for her, if not, then would you be any better than them?"

Naruto looked at him, "I'm just a kid, how can I be better than any adult." Itachi smiled, "Because you still have a lifetime to make choices, and regret them if need be. Though, if you choose to listen to the old man, you'll regret it."

"I trusted him...I thought he saw me different." Itachi sighed, and nodded. He was right thought, Naruto, Teuichi in a sense just casted the poor boy into the winds. But, then he smiled, "He loves his daughter. But, I bet you it's not really what he thinks, he does see you different. He's just too scared to speak out, and it's because Ayame is all that he has left."

"How do you know so much about them, I know why you know about me, we're friends?" Naruto asked, the man just sat down by Naruto.

"Well...the two days you were unconscious, we talked. She's actually a very good person, and said you reminded her of her mother, always gentle...hyper." Itachi laughed slightly, but it was a dry laugh. Naruto ears lowered slightly, indicating that he was sadder now.

"Also, she only wants to be happy, I mean that's all she talked about really. How happy you should grow up, have a chance at a normal childhood. But, Naruto...do you know why she cares so much?" He looked up at him, "I only know she took care as me as a baby."

"Well, she found you actually, a day after the Kyuubi's attack, you had been in the forest on the south end of Konoha. And, well, she took you in. Feeding you, making sure to bathe you, and when the Hokage came to the door. She had fought so hard against the civilian council, but that's why you ended up in Chiso. She was too young..."

"B-but, now she's going to die, maybe things would have been better if she just never been in that forest then. No hatred in the village, and the people trying to kidnap not dying." Itachi looked up at the moon. "Someones watching us." He said shooting to his feet. He got out a kunai, only to see Inoichi come out of the shadows.

"Hey there Weasel, how ya been?!" The blonde man shouted, waving his right arm in friendly gesture. Itachi still kept his guard up, "When the wind blows south?" Inoichi looked at the man in front of him, and called back "The southern monsoon blows east." The young Uchiha lowered his guard.

"Who is he Itachi-kun?" Naruto asked, the man simply gave a smile.

"Well, I am Inoichi Yamanka, leader of the Yamanaka clan. Me, and you actually need to speak in privacy Naruto-san. Speaking of...Itachi-san, could you leave, the Hokage needs to see you." Itachi looked towards Naruto.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him, besides if I did I think you'd have to wait in a line. Because, the Hokage would get to me first." Itachi sighed, and turned fully to Naruto. He knelt down, "Listen I must go, but don't stray to far from Inoichi please."

Naruto nodded, and watched as Itachi just vanished, he turned to Inoichi who was walking towards him. "Come along now little one, I promise your in with friends." Naruto nodded, taking Inoichi's hand, before he blurred out of sight.

* * *

**_Hokage Office, war room._**

* * *

Itachi had been selected for many assassinations, but this one was hard on him. He was not only to kill one person, but his clan, save the children and defects. The defects were clan members who could never awaken the sharingan through genetic disease, or missing genes. It was common actually, only about seventy precent of the clan activated the sharingan. Very rarely would they ever evolve it to any higher form.

Itachi, though now against the main portion of the clan, was one of the very few to do two things. Evolve the bloodline to it's fullest potential, then go steps beyond it. He was truly the greatest Uchiha alive at the moment, a true second coming of Madara.

Which is why many of his own clan shunned him slightly, ever since Shisui died. He was investigated, blamed even, but how could he. They were best friends. Or, well they were before his death, and it effected Itachi to the core.

"So what do you say Itachi, I'll understand if you refuse."

He got up from the seat, and walked around a bit. Contemplating every benefit, every loss. Until he had finally came to a conclusion, which was him signing the sealed order in his own blood. Using a needle pin given to him by the Hokage. "When do I go?" He asked. The Hokage took a long drag of his pipe.

"Tomorrow night, if you wish to see Sasuke, and your mother. Then please leave now, also the things have been set in motion for Naruto's apartment."

"And...my cover?"

"I betrayed the nation of Konoha, and gone rouge. Though, you will not send any "suspicious" ANBU after to me. Thus, you could call me in for any information needed."

"Agreed, and the current bank accounts you have will be split between your mother, and Naruto's finances, along with an investment which will be available to him at the the age of sixteen."

"Agreed, though there is one more thing for Naruto. Should when he proves himself worthy of wielding it."

Itachi took the straps holding the Taiyo no Tsubasa off, and knelt down. Allowing the Hokage to gently take it out of his hands. "Why give this to Naruto? Should it be given to Sasuke?" Itachi nodded slightly, but then shook it.

"I cannot allow the blade to be held inside a family, Nomikumo held it, then I. Though, I want you to try, and remove the blade." Hiruzen went to draw the blade, but found it locked. He looked to see a very ancient seal pattern glowing on it, "What is this?" He asked.

"Sealing Jutsu, the Taiyo incantation seal. It's only unlocked when the person has proven themselves worthy. If any further attempt is taken, like forsay, someone trying to destroy the seal. The blade itself shall resist, killing the assailant." Hiruzen nodded, and smiled.

"So, basically, the ultimate user seal. Only a select few, but why would it select you? Not Anko, whom had a relationship with the former wielder?" Itachi shrugged, and then responded. "I believe it involves the heart, her's would be for revenge."

"I see...Itachi, just be ready."

"I will...Hokage-sama, I now change my name to Crow."

* * *

**_Twenty four hours later, Uchiha portion of Kono forest._**

* * *

Itachi had been there on time, like he always was. Except, Danzo's men were nowhere, not one sign of them being there. He stood there, waiting, and they're behind about twenty minutes. Most unprofessional for many Shinobi. Itachi was about to just go in, when he heard a twig snap.

"Hello young Uchiha...fancy meeting you here."

He turned to see a man inside a mask, which had an ANBU insignia for Swallow. Nomikumo's. "Who are you, why do you wear the Swallow mask?" Itachi asked, but readied himself. The masked man just walked around a bit, before shrugging.

"Well, Itachi, Weasel...now Crow. We all have masks, we're all no one, so I guess you could call me...Madara." Itachi flinched slightly, and then he remembered something. "Your the one that killed Kushina-sama, and Minato-sama." The man just nodded.

"A necessary loss, all for the goal of eternal peace. It was ashame too, that I had to fight him, he was indeed a good man, but we all know what happens to good men." The masked man stated, while he started to sit down. Itachi just glaring at him, before the man just disappeared. Startling the Uchiha, only for him to see him reform on a tree. Laying down.

"What's your game, you seem so lax in meeting someone whose is said to be the second coming of Uchiha Madara." Itachi stated, the man just slightly laughed. Before, he finally stood, and held a three pronged kunai. "Well maybe I am Minato, maybe Fugaku, and even the man you called brother once."

"You are none of them."

"Wrong, I could be all of them, and more."

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean...their just names, I could even be...Naruto."

The young Uchiha had it, his eyes shifted to their evolved form. He unleashed a wave of black fire that impacted the tree that the man had occupied. Only to see no body, but see the man appear in front of him still. "Foolish little Uchiha, I am more than a match, but I think your second part of the clan found that out quite well."

Itachi's eyes widen, "What did you do?!" He yelled, and the man smiled.

"I gave you an incentive to feel the way I do, you led me right to them all, killing the second part minus one little duck haired boy was enjoying. The rejects put up more of a fight than even that bandaged man's little squad. Which, surprisingly, had orders to kill you after the massacre tonight." Itachi was seething in anger, holding his right eye. Which was bleeding. He kept trying to burn the man.

The man just chucked, flashing in front of Itachi, and grabbing him by the throat. The young Uchiha was then thrown through a tree, only to get caught once again by the masked man. Who slammed him into the ground, he then could see it, a sharingan.

"J-Just who are?!" Itachi shouted, "Where is my mother, and brother!"

"Oh the woman, well she's not well, the boy is though. It would be ashame to eliminate all of them ya know, especially when one unlocks their eyes so young." Itachi's eyes widen to the max, "H-he unlocked the Sharingan...my little brother."

"Yes, it would see he's not so bad either, while I was 'you' he managed to scratch me. Something that I've yet happen to me say, in the last six years? Or was it five." Itachi seethed with anger, grabbing the man's arm. Trying to pull him off.

"You act like that day was just a causal normal for us! But, you bastard, your the one that did this!" The man nodded, but broke Itachi's arm. Making the man scream, the masked man just chuckled. "Yes I was, and yes it was. You do not see it yet, before peace, there is war. When the war is done, then all know, and all suffer. I was bred in war, fought in war, and killed many more than you can ever dream."

"What...are...talking about!" The man's Sharingan shifted, "I am the second coming of Madara Uchiha, not you." Itachi's eyes widen, a second one! He could not believe it, but then stopped fighting. It was useless now, if he even tried it would not matter.

"Just...kill me." The man laughed, but then shook his head.

"Nope, because then I would hinder myself, I offer you a choice. Let me help you with the killing of the Uchiha, and to come with me. Or, you can die here with me going after the Kyuubi.

Itachi kicked the man off him, activating his Mangekyo. "I will never let you get near that boy, or use me like a puppet! If I kill my own clan, then it's out of the sake for the village!" The masked man just laughed, "then come 'Lord Madara', fight me."

Itachi charged at the man, his broken arm just dangling, his well arm holding a three pronged kunai. The masked man's eyes just narrowed, and Itachi threw it. "So..." Itachi disappeared, only to be grabbed as he appeared behind the man. Which he was once again slammed down into the ground. "You dare use THAT to distract me."

"Come on then, I will not serve you!"

"You do not see it, but you shall, I'll show the pain to you. Then you will have the choice to make."

Itachi was warped into the man's right eye, screaming. The masked man just laughed, turning towards a single. He flexed both of his hands to make the branches move. Revealing three impaled Shinobi in masks. "Heh, so if the village hidden inside the leafs are this weak. Then maybe I should go after the boy."

Then he shook his head, "No...it's too soon. Plus alone, I don't have a chance to win...hmm, I bet Amegakure has someone of interest for me to recruit. Especially since my associate is at work on that part."

The man just laughed as the moon started to turn red.


	7. When dead roses bloom

**_Hikari no Kibo_**

* * *

"_The chief beauty about time_

_is that you cannot waste it in advance._

_The next year, the next day, the next hour are lying ready for you,_

_as perfect, as unspoiled,_

_as if you had never wasted or misapplied_

_a single moment in all your life._

_You can turn over a new leaf every hour_

_if you choose."_

_― Arnold Bennett_

* * *

**Chapter 7: When a dead roses bloom.**

* * *

**Konoha, five months later.**

* * *

"Step!" Naruto stepped forward, holding his hands to his front in a combat stance, "Wrong!" He walked back to a line of kids. This was their first day, the instructors wanted to see what the children knew about combat stances, and so far barely any children knew.

He watched as a raven haired boy walked up, getting into a stance he had seen Itachi use so many times before. This was Sasuke Uchiha, the brother of a man he now hated. How could such a good man turn so evil, to kill children. But, leave his own brother alive, it was like nothing mattered to him.

Not Sasuke.

Not his family.

Not the village.

Not him.

He felt alone, especially since the old man demanded that Ayame keep her distance from him, only coming around to play for a little bit. But, otherwise, this was the second time Naruto was alone. First before Tenten, and Lee in Chiso. Now as the running up academy student, on track to becoming Shinobi. He was by himself.

Today was the warmer days of the spring. So Naruto wore a light blue T-shirt. He had a black pair of pants, courtesy of Habuke, who he was working for after he got off school today. He wore sandals, but he would rather be barefooted.

The only stark reminder was a sword, the one Itachi had left behind. One he wanted to give to Naruto, but this made him question why he would leave an ultimate weapon of his behind. "Alright students with numbers...23,1,21,22,4,12,14,13,18,15,2,6. Please follow Iruka Umino to class room twelve!" The head instructor ordered. Naruto checked his number, it was twenty three.

He got in a line, at the very back, to follow the teacher. Whom had a scar running across his nose, possibly from a battle he had been in. Naruto watched as the other children started walking away. He began to walk away with his line, standing in front of him was a pink hair girl, along with a blonde.

"Hey Ino, see the new kid?"

"Yeah, the one with the black hair?"

"Yes! He's so dreamy don't you think?"

"Yep, what about the other ones?"

"Well there is that one with the dog, he seems kind of loud though."

"Then there is the one with the tail, man, did a wolf become intelligent or something?"

Naruto ears lowered at the insult, but he did press the matter, he just kept walking behind them. He noticed some of the other kids staring at him, hearing some whispering about the "Freak" joining their class. He just held his head low, out of the class he was one of the shortest. Just above the two girls in front of him.

They entered the hallway, where they were stopped. "Alright class, pick a locker, remember you will be expected to take all books home at the end of the day." The teacher stated. The group nodded, Naruto reached into his pocket. Bringing out the book he had now read half way through.

He was on the part where Uchiha Madara was inside a long standing war with the Senju. He loved the details behind it, like the author had been there. Maybe this was just a reprint of an old book, which would explain the detail?

He could not really ask Ayame, since he wasn't really aloud to go over to her. But, from what he has done lately though, did have meaning to their old friendship. With her sneaking out at night to visit him, showing him the scar she had got from the Uchiha. He was lucky, usually he thought after something like this, she'd leave.

Unlike what he thought, she tries constantly to stay.

"Hey new kid, what'cha reading there?" Asked a spiky ponytailed boy, who had a lazed look about him. Naruto looked up from his book, but noticed the interest in. "Umm, it's the trail of the tallest trees...I'm nearly through it." The other boy nodded.

"Yeah, I've read it, it's a good book for historian lovers. There is always a lesson we can get from history, and in it we grow. So tell me, how'd you get that copy, library?" Asked the boy, Naruto shook his head. "No my sister gave it to me, she's a civilian."

The boy nodded, allowing Naruto to go back to his reading. "By the way...I'm Shikamaru Nara." Naruto raised his head from the book, never did he believe some would be nice on the starting plate. "Umm, Uzumaki Naruto." The boy just chuckled. "A bit formal eh?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah...I was taught to always be formal to your peers." Shikamaru nodded, and then smiled. "Hey, after this, want to go cloud watching?" Naruto eyes twitched, cloud watching, sounded really boring actually! But, he sighed, "I can't thought, I got to work." Shikamaru nodded, walking past him.

He was probably the weird one of the class, the Shikmaru guy, but he'd at least go along with it. He needed a friend that could at least bring in something new, from the same old-same-old. Naruto walked inside the class as the group did. Ignoring what the teacher last spoken words were.

They came inside a room where there was twenty seats, though this meant that new students would be placed here as the year went along. "Alright class, find a spot, and take it." Naruto walked towards the back of the row, where sat down. Burying his face inside the book, which he was now getting very interested in.

"So Uchiha Madara, the dancer of the Uchiha. Took his form with great delight in battle, his sword ready for blood, and his gunbai ready to blow all who stood in his way. His opponents were the Senju, and their allied clan of Inuzuka. They stood toe to toe, Uchiha outmatched three to one.

But, to the lord of Uchiha, Madara, these numbers were commonplace. He stood proud readying his men, "Today we march to the beat of war drums. We shall not give a inch, or quarter to any Senju dogs. We shall dance with great delight upon the ground, and then with our power crush the Senju here and now!"

He, and Harishima, former friends faced each other in the first battle of the war. Their swords clashing against each other, Madara's Sharingan blazing black flame upon the surface of the earth. Indeed this was a dance, a dance of death.

Naruto's attention came back when he heard the teacher call names, "Haruno Sakura, please come forward." The pink hair girl got up, making her way to the front of the class. "Please state what you want to do inside the Shinobi forces."

"Well, sir, I would like to become a strong Konuchi like Tsunade of the Sanin!" Iruka nodded, motioning her to go back to the seat. He then motioned for the blonde hair girl to come up, "Can you please come here Yamanaka Ino?" Naruto's brow went up, Yamanaka? Was she related to that man who had made him meditate?

"What do you wish to do inside the Shinobi forces?"

"I wish to become an even stronger Shinobi than my father." Iruka then gave them a pleased look. "You may be seated." The girl walked back to her seat, which was right by Sakura. She sat down, but then noticed Naruto back into his book.

"Hey Sakura, check out the wolf boy, he's still buried in the book."

"I know, he's must be reading something only wolves can read."

"Yeah, what by smell?"

The two girl chuckled, but Naruto heard everything. He was irritated, so he just slammed the book close, causing the class to stare at him. "For your information Sakura-san, wolves have better eyes than humans, they accept their pack mates like family, not as strangers." Iruka looked at the boy, and then motioned for him to come up.

Naruto got up, taking the book with him. "Would you like to state to the class what your reading?" Naruto looked at the man, he was being punished? Was he for real, he was being made fun of, and retaliated with a calm head about him.

"The trails of the tallest tree, by Iuka Mizua. Chronicling the history of Konoha, since the Senju-Uchiha clan wars. A very good piece actually, and written in Kanji...not smell." Iruka nodded, reaching out his hand. "Can I see it?"

Naruto tossed him the book, only for the Shinobi to take a few glances at it. "Interesting, it's written well actually, so what chapter are you on?" Naruto sighed, "Fifty two, the second Senju-Uchiha war, were Harishima and Madara start their first battles as adults leading clans." Iruka shut the book, tossing it back to Naruto.

"Impressive Naruto, that's a second year subject here, your already ahead in the ballgame for history class. Though...you need to pay attention better. It's rather rude to ignore classmates when they state what they want to do."

"Oh...trust me, I can hear them just fine. In fact I heard them just fine in the hall, inside the class, and even before reaching school grounds."

"Are you being a smartass with me?"

"Nope. Just stating a fact."

Iruka just put his palm on his face, sighing into it. "Just go back to your seat, please." Naruto shrugged going back to his seat, but as he passed he swung his tail about. Making hair fly onto Sakura's, and Ino's shared desk.

"Iruka-sensei, Naruto just shedded his fur on her desk." The blonde ears pained at the screech from Ino, he turned to see the teacher glaring at him. "What, wolves shed, it's natural for me. Besides, it's not like I have control over it." He stated with truthfully stated facts, though he lied a little bit. He did sling it on their desk.

"Alright...girls quit complaining, can't help we have to deal with dogs here." Naruto just growled slightly, but walked back to his seat. Opening up a second book, he smiled as he looked at it. Chakra theory for beginners. A book he had been given just a week prior to coming to the opening day of the academy.

He got from Ayame, just on the night of her shop opened inside the market district. Having became successful, strangely after he stopped coming around. He just sighed, think about all the things that were good turned sour. Even Itachi's brother Sasuke, did not like him. In a way, he could say the same, but Naruto saw something similar in their eyes. Longing, and it was easy to see, but even harder to get.

Sasuke had the benefit of having a oh so tragic background, where his clan was slaughtered, personally Naruto held ill will since he found that Ayame would never be able to do any running for the next few years. Maybe never have kids of her own, all because of what? The Uchiha clan, maybe Itachi got angry, and went insane?

He'll never know.

He just listened as a boy with wild spiky hair stood up, "My name is Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan. My likes are meat, dogs, and fightin! My dislikes are ignorant idiots, and those who look down on my clan as savages...I'll kick your ass!" He heard the boy shout.

He looked up from his book, then saw the boy from behind his back, giving him a thumbs up. Why would he do that? He watched as a big kid, one munching on chips came up. "My names Chouji, of the Akamichi clan. Basically I wish to take over as head when it comes time, so until then I guess I'll get stronger."

Naruto just shook his head, another inheritor, he'll just be living in a shadow. He watched as Shikamaru got up. "I'm Nara Shikamaru...and, well I like cloud gazing, along with playing shogi. I bet I could pretty much even beat you Iruka-sensei." Naruto chuckled, so much for being humble.

He then saw Sasuke come up to the stand, "I'm Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha, I only wish for one thing, the death of my brother Itachi. My likes are few, but I dislike those who think they are my better." Naruto frowned, he had a stick up his ass. Which made Naruto seethe a little bit.

"Uzumaki Naruto, may you come back to the front?" He got up, and walked forward. Stopping at the front of the class, "please state what you wish for the class to know about you."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are dance, and reading. I wish to make it just another day, ya know? Umm...my only dislike is someone who hurts my friends." He started walking back, when he heard someone laughing, he looked to see one of the civilian children laughing.

"So...he likes dancing eh?! Come on now, your training to become Shinobi not a dancer." He mocked, Naruto just turned to him. He smiled, chuckling a little with the civilian which made the boy nervous. "Well...Madara could dance, last I check, he was one of the most powerful men to live. So, don't make fun of my ways."

"Wow, figures the freak would like a traitor!" A civilian girl shouted, Naruto shrugged.

"Depends, it's all a point of view when you think about, who failed who? The mother who failed to protect her kids from warriors, or the children's father who failed to be there when said warriors attacked?" The girl was stomped, which made Iruka raise eye brow.

The bell rang, it was time for them to go home.

Naruto was the first out of the door, walking casually. He put his arms behind his head, the sound of children running through the hallways flooded his ears. Pretty soon, he made it out of the building, second to last. He was being followed by a group of boys.

"Hey freak show!" He heard one of them shout. He turned to see three boys, one was short. The two others were tall. "I heard that you like Madara, did you know he was a traitor?" Naruto shrugged, only see one of the boys holding a stick.

"Well...tell me!" The boy ordered.

"I can have my own opinion, ya know, I think it's both. Konoha failed him, but he had no right to betray." The boys just sneered, "Konoha never failed no one!" One yelled, the young Hanyou watched as they charged at him. His instincts simply kicked in.

The albino haired boy just simply sidestepped, and leaned back to avoid the one with the stick. "Guro!" The one with the stick shouted, the two other boys nodded. They charged at Naruto as well, only for the boy to simply sidestep them as well. "Like I said, the dance Madara did was combat."

He weaved through the two other boys, dodging their punches. Keeping the same 'wrong' stance as from before, he jumped on the shoulders of the tallest boy. Allowing his friend to hit the taller of the group with the stick. Breaking it across his face. Naruto backflipped off his shoulders, stepping around the shortest one he bull rushed him.

Their backs briefly connected as he spun, dodging a punch from the older of the two boys. They had to be at least in their second year, not really much a challenge to him. Now if they had been in physical training like he read for third year students, he'd been in the ground by now.

Not far from them Iruka watched, with much interest as Naruto performed. Not even attacking himself, it was sort of like dancing. He watched as Naruto rolled his body to dodge a thrown rock. Which struck the taller one in the leg. Sending him to the ground, screaming at his "Idiot brother!"

"Kids got talent..." Iruka muttered, only to watch as the two remaining started working together right. Managing to lure Naruto into a punch by the older one, which sent him to the ground. "...what will you do now?"

"Got'cha traitor lover! Should figure, you are a freak anyway!" The boy watched as Naruto got up, wiping the blood on his lip. He did not attack, but merely smiled. "Hey...you punch good ya know!" He complemented. Which weirded out the boy who punched him.

"Don't you know what were doing here, we ain't trying to be friends idiot!" The shortest one came behind, clubbing Naruto with a ball fist. The boy on the ground, who was holding his leg cheered. Naruto fell to the ground again, "Ouch...that was cheap man!"

"SO, there are no rules in fighting idiot!" Naruto got up again, dazed slightly. He watched as the taller one got up, and charged at him. Rock held in his hand, Naruto merely sidestepped him. Just like at the beginning, the taller boy however was tripped this time by his tail.

The taller boy went crashing into the ground, chin first. Iruka came out, yelling, "Hey what do you think your doing!" The three boys looked at the sensei, then pointed at Naruto. "He started, he yelled at us, making of the village!"

"No I did not, you wanted my opinion on something, I gave it. You didn't like it, so you decided to 'voice' disagreement." Naruto stated, the three boys were about to charge at him together, when iruka stepped in-between them. "Okay go home now, or go to detention tomorrow!"

"But Sensei, we did not do anything!" The three boys complained, only to stop arguing when the teacher got a stern evil glint in his eye. They started walking away, Iruka turned to Naruto, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Naruto just nodded, wiping a little bit of blood off his lip, "Yeah...trust me it's nothing really."

"Well, that dodging you were doing, who taught you that stance?" Iruka asked, Naruto shrugged.

"What stance, it was wrong from the beginning, really it's just made up." Naruto sputtered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you better run home then, by the way. Try to keep a low profile here...seriously I have enough paper from this already."

Naruto just stopped smiling, and nodded. He got the message, he was being warned. So he just started walking, some the blood he did not wipe off fell on his shirt in little drops. But, with a sting, the wound started to close.

Naruto walked out of the gates, and into the streets of Konoha.

* * *

**_Habuke forgery, Konoha central market district_**.

* * *

"Come on Naruto, hurried it up. Seriously, can't let the steel get cold! Bahahah!" An old goat laughed, Naruto who was wearing mittens carried a couple of white hot swords in his arms. He walked over to the old man who stood maybe just above five foot. He had to use a stool to reach the anvil.

Naruto jumped up, placing the swords on the anvil. "Here you go Momo, say how many do we need done today?" He asked, "Seventeen boy, we got a grad class to provide for!" The old man stated, before swiping burnt hairs out of his goatee.

He raised the hammer, striking the blades hard, his gloves keeping the hammer in his hand. Naruto walked back towards the molder, who poured some more casts. He waited a few minutes, before the swords formed white hot. "Okay get them boy! Tell Momo the next ones will be ready in thirty minutes!" Naruto nodded. Taking the swords in fire retardant arms.

He walked back to the anvil, "Hey Momo it'll be thirty minutes until the next batch!" Naruto yelled, bringing the swords out. Momo threw the completed two into a large cauldron of water. Naruto placed the other two on the anvil, he started hitting them.

"So, how went the young wolf's journey into school?" Naruto shrugged.

"It's not that bad, some people want to start stuff, but I guess that's the way it goes." He stated, Momo nodded.

"Yep, same thing in, even in smithing school. We all had the hotshots, but in the end I was the only one to grad top of craft!" He shouted, especially at the molder.

"Fuck you Momo, you still need me here!" The other man yelled, but both of them laughed.

"I don't get it, you cuss out each other, but in the end your all friends...how does that work?" Naruto asked.

"Well, in the end it boils down too simple bonds my boy, some are strong." He hit the steel, "Others strong as the steel I'm hitting."

Naruto walked over, picking up a hammer, using a second stool he got up to the anvil. "Hey don't mind if I hit it?" Naruto asked, the old man shrugged, giving him a half completed one. Naruto's arm cocked up, before he slammed it down on the blade.

He pulled his arm back up, sweat rolled off his head. He slammed it down again. He kept this up for about another three minutes, until he, and Momo threw their blades in the cauldron. "So it's a shame really, now that the Uchiha are gone, well Nikko's lead family anyway. We're not getting as much business here." The other man shouted, he had because of the sound of the melter.

"Yeah, I know, sheesh...Itachi's blades that we gave him must have been involved. I almost kind of feel guilty for them, though I wonder why there was so much alert on that night. Probably because Itachi was out on a killing spree." The three nodded, though Naruto's was a slow nod.

He just waited for the next batch to get done, and went to retrieve them. The same process continued on, until lunch was called. Allowing Naruto, and the crew to get away from the forge for a moment.

So they all stepped inside the shop, taking a seat. Momo came in from the back, holding three bowls of rice. "Eat up guys, cause we go back in fifteen for the next two hours." Naruto nodded, taking his bowl of rice. He shoved the first bit into his mouth, savoring the taste.

"Mmm this is good Momo, why don't you open your own shop!" Naruto exclaimed, the old man just laughed a little. "Well, I would if Haruki here would stop bitching at me, sheesh there are newer forgers here ya know." The other man just sighed.

"Well Momo, yeah that's true, but hell man we're like brothers. Besides, Habuke gives us an extra bonus for our quality works." Momo nodded in agreement. Naruto just stayed silent, "and besides tonights pay night!" The two men shouted. Mouths full of rice, making them sound like they cloth stuff in their mouths.

Naruto just walks over to the jukebox, taking a copper coin, and inserts it. He presses the number three button, and a slow beat forms. "So Hiji Zuru style again?" Momo asked, Naruto nodded. He smiled as he went back to his seat, bopping his head to the electronic like voices blasted inside the speakers.

"So, Naruto, I heard you got in fight." Naruto's eyes widen, "Oh funny...hehehe...where did you hear that?" He asked Momo, and he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "The principal wants you in detention tomorrow, four till six in the evening." Naruto just took a long drawn sigh.

"Now, that ruined my mood, crap..." He stated, before getting off the stool. He walked over to the fridge, getting out a soda, which he popped the top off. He took a drink off it, "mmmm, always loved strawberry soda." Naruto stated, drinking the rest as they headed to finish the rest of their work.

He tossed the can behind his head, Haruki jumped up from the seat catching it. "Nope, denied!" The older man stated, only for Naruto come, slapping it out of his hand. "Not denied." He retorted.

* * *

**_Konoha Academy, twenty four hours later._**

* * *

Naruto was buried inside the chakra theory book, studying it like a madman. His assigned watcher was once again Iruka, "So like detention?" He asked, the Hanyou just shrugged. He was in fact writing something on a piece of paper, notes on how Madara looked inside of pictures. The "dance" forms he saw. The book he was memorizing this from was inside his pocket.

Though he multitasked.

Each designed to hit fast, the fact he wanted to train harder. He needed to train harder, what if he could defend Ayame? Could they go back to the same thing, a true brother and sister pair? He'll try his damn best to make it so! He just kept writing notes down, having bandages around his hands made it a little hard.

He had set up targets last night for physical training, in doing so, he cut his hands open sometimes. He read in a book that the more damage you cause to the body, the more stronger the damaged part gets. Or, in the case of hands, the more pain resistant. Which he hope was true, cause for day two, it felt like someone hit them with the forge hammer.

Which in itself was uncomfortable.

"Hey, Naruto, are you going to at least talk?" Iruka asked, the boy just shrugged. Making the man groan in displeasure. "Seriously your silent, you know we got about an hour left here." The boy just shrugged again, Iruka's right eye just twitched.

"So where did you get the bandages from, you training or something?" Naruto shrugged in response, keeping his face buried in the book. Iruka just shook his head, "Sheesh just trying to make some conversation here." Naruto looked up from the book.

"You are doing a good job, it's that I am reading up on chakra theory one-O-one."

"C-Can you even access chakra though?"

"Nope, well not fully yet, just reading on ways to do so."

The teacher nodded, leaning back in the chair. "Say, Naruto, why do you like Madara so much?" The boy just shrugged, the only answer given. Which made Iruka shake his head, "Now I am confused." The boy merely chuckled.

"I take interest in his story, and style of combat. Since one of my former friends was Uchiha, though that friendship was broken. With it, a friend of mine may never have children, or fall in love with the right man. So...yeah, I'm just taking interest in the similar story pattern." Iruka eyes widen for a moment, and he got up.

"So what's so similar...about you, and Madara?" Iruka asked, pulling his chair in front of Naruto.

"Well, he had a tough life, always embroiled in some kind of war." Naruto answered, before closing the chakra theory book.

"So...there was many people embroiled in war back then." Naruto nodded, and then sighed.

"Yet he witness his brother dying to protect him, and his clan betraying him. So...I guess that's where it evens out." The boy answered.

"What do you mean, why do you feel betrayed?" Iruka asked.

"It's a long story sensei, but, my old friend is not wanted here no more. Abandoned his little brother, and probably left me a token of "gratitude" in exchange for all the things I "gave" him." Naruto answered.

"Well, Naruto, would you like to learn about medical Ninjutsu, maybe help your friend out." Naruto pondered this for a moment, and nodded. Iruka walked out of the room. But, after twenty minutes, he returned with some books.

"Why help me sensei, do you see what I am?" Naruto asked, the man just shrugged.

"I see someone with potential, like the Uchiha, except not with a stick up his ass." Naruto smirked slightly, chuckling at the noble pun.

"Well, young, the first two books are about unlocking chakra, because you need to have it open by next week. The other one is medical jutsu for beginners." Naruto smiled, before looking at the man.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei." The man just rubbed the boys hair.

"No problem Naruto, now get outta here, it's time for you to go."


	8. Chakra, Aruarian will

**_Hikari no Kibo_**

* * *

_"The art of medicine consists of amusing the patient while nature cures the disease."_

_― Voltaire_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Chakra, Aruarian will**_

* * *

_**One week after the detention sentence. Naruto's apartment, Kitchen**_.

* * *

_"In essence chakra is two things, Physical energy, and Spiritual energy. Combining them both are the essences to creating a stable, and usable energy called Chakra. It should be noted that there are currently ten ways to have an increase in natural energy, five for each. Along with three theories to Chakra manipulation."_

Naruto had a stereo going as he read the book, he flipped the page. He was sitting on his table, crossed legged.

_"The first thing in chakra, is ratio, physical energy is the more submissive energy, needing to be at a One-to-four below Spiritual. Meaning if you had a one full chakra mix, twenty five precent of it would be based around the physical energy. While seventy five of it would be pure spiritual energy._

_You must be able to enter the consciousness where, depending on what you want it to be, an identifying pair of differentiating physical items would appear. Be a bucket with different amounts of water, a pond of clean water with rocks. These are many classic examples._

_Though to be able to recede into the consciousness is a skill needed all it's own, many examples are mediation, or music. Though in battle, or inside the academy you'll be taught battle mediation. Which mastered has given rise to the greatest of Shinobi."_

Naruto nodded, and flipped the page, he looked at the diagram. A human body with three hundred and sixty one chakra points, along with strange blue veins.

"_After you unlocked your chakra, you must be able to know about the chakra pathways. Everyone on the planet has them, their basically secondary blood vessels with some twists. Instead of blood, it's pumping the completed chakra through your body's system._

_This allows for people to do superhuman feats. Like clearing a thirty foot jump, take considerable amounts of punishment, or have superstrength. These are the supplemented abilities to those who have had a degree of training into the world of basic Chakra Control. Which will be visited inside the next book, Chakra control 101._

He turns the page

_The five ways to increase Energy of the physical nature._

_One, increase of health, which involves right habits of eating and exercise._

_Two, training of ones body of handling physical , increase of stamina through vigorous , physical trauma._

_Five, Training with various amounts of weights._

_The five ways to Increase Energy of the spiritual kind._

_One, Intense , the training inside of the Illusionary arts of Gen jutsu (See Gen jutsu Theory)_

_Three, increasing ones focus, and knowledge._

_Four, being near high natured areas during training._

_Five, Intense physical training._

_These are the five ways of both increasing Spiritual Energy, and Physical Energy._

_Please turn to the next chapter for the three main Chakra theories, along with other theories involving Tai Jutsu, and Gen Jutsu._

_Naruto looked at the clock, it was one in the morning, but he needed to have this down NOW! So he just turned the page, and began reading._

_There are three main theories_

_Asa theory._

_Asa theory transcribes that the Spiritual energy is the actual energy needed to manipulate an element or tool, with the Physical energy changing it to the needed wavelength. This in a way explains why certain metals like Buioa, or Adamantean are able to respond to chakra._

_The biggest flaw in the Asa theory is that it does not explain how we are able to use chakra as a supplementary force. Like the previous chapter described. However, it's kept to further the study of all Weapons users._

_Mantra theory, a unique theory in itself. Possibly the closes to being right. That chakra, and all it's forms are already inside the human body at birth. Just as separate pools until the proper age is deemed for them to merge, and in thus creating chakra._

_Mantra theory also explains why we are able to use chakra in our body, and how it changes nature types. It comes down wavelength of natural chakra, and human chakra matching. Be it the fluent soft wavelength of the wind, or the flat line of earth._

_It also explains in future school readings, how it makes the muscles inside the body work overtime. Thus allowing the superhuman feats we Shinobi are capable of. This theory is very much founded on the bases of chakra pattern._

_With lightning having chakra vibrateWind having it being flowed in two directions, and with it becoming loosened in , which clumps chakra particles together , for having the chakra grind up each other._

_It's believed that the way chakra flows, is also the way it's elements is formed, along bloodline limits. Which makes some amount of the theory based around family background. With the Masu clan of Kumo, and Yuki clan of Kiri being prime examples._

_As Steel release is formed through intense grinding, but clumping of , being released when the directions in flow seem flow the loosened chakra apart. Making the air colder around it as it's spreads._

_The last theory, Nisara, is based around Bijuu. Like the now deceased Kyuubi. It's simply a what if scenario, which basis around Nature chakra, about balance in the natural world. There have been always nine, so with one dead, it's likely theorized that the left over chakra would slowly reform a beast._

_Thus, the ancient Edo word, Nisara, or resurrection theory. It's quite fitting to the the theory, but without actual proof, it's impossible to tell if it's true or not._

Naruto turned the page, seeing the Gen Jutsu theory title, he decided to read on. An ANBU outside his window took notice of the page, and under the snake mask she smirked.

_Gen jutsu, or the Illusionary arts, is by far the freak child of the basic four. Nin, Tai, Ken, and Gen. Though, it's been deduced that it's a rather pointless venture to train in, because it is easier to break. Thus an illusionary expert must have a very strong chakra._

_More specifically, the Muon Suimin theory. That the user's spirit energy is actually the cause of the Gen jutsu's illusionary effects upon the body, almost like possession. Many users, many famous ones, like._

_Kurenai Yuuhi._

_Nanzo Namiko._

_Itachi Uchiha._

_Menma Mino._

_They all specialize inside of Gen jutsu, and have actually proven the worth of it. Though Gen Jutsu is just a means of a tool, needing one more to end it._

Naruto nodded, shutting the book, he got into a meditative position. He focused hard on his consciousness, trying to slip into it. Eventually inside the darkness of closed eyes, a light emerged.

* * *

**_Inside Naruto's consciousness._**

* * *

He came into the dark room again, feeling the wet flooring once more. However, unlike last time, it had become slightly more lit up. He looked around, "Strange, this place seem familiar too me." His voiced echoed in the room.

He walked around, coming to something akin to a sun inside the darkness. It was a glowing white ball, he looked at it. Reaching his hand out to touch it, only for a floating burning Kanji to state "SPIRIT" he looked freaked out for a moment. But, calmed down.

So he decided to walk to the other side, and when he got there he came across a pure dark void. "Whoa, so all I have is spirit energy, this sucks." Naruto stated, becoming depressed. Until he reached his hands out, causing the spirit energy to move. "Eh?!" He watched as the energy flowed into the void, and then he saw it.

It formed another sphere, but it gave a faint glow for a moment, before becoming black like the darkness behind the spirit energy. For the moment he saw it, he was slightly a little more impressed, and discouraged. It was at least three times smaller than the spirit energy reserve.

"Whoa, so I have more spirit energy, cool...but...awe well I guess I could try to find a way to create chakra with it. So...what was the ratio, awe yea twenty five physical plus seventy five spiritual." He went over aloud, standing in-between the two spheres. He reached out to both of them.

The dark sphere slowly flowed towards him, and even more the white sphere did as well. Slowly they came into his hands, flowing across his body, before a third, silver sphere started to form. It formed as a small ball at first, before slowly increasing into the size of Naruto's own height.

He had to cut the connection due to the pain it was causing, but not his head. He removed the bandages on his arms to see that the cuts, and bruises he had gotten from training were sizzling. He started fade, because the pain was from the outside of the subconsciousness realm, was forcing him back to reality.

* * *

**_Back inside Konoha, Naruto's apartment._**

* * *

Naruto tore off the bandages, slightly open mothed. He was burning, literally by the looks of it. But, he saw one of the cuts slowly close up. Forming just a tiny scratch, and all other minor bruising repair itself almost instantly.

He felt drained as the last of the cuts healed on his arm, and tried to get off the table. He stumbled a minute, before he looked at the mirror. For the briefest of moments, he thought he saw his eyes turn red.

* * *

**_Konoha, one month, and two weeks later, North gate_**.

* * *

Naruto was on top of the great wall of the west gate. He was with Shikamaru, whom he had finally had been able to take upon the offer of watching clouds. "Man, I love when the sun comes down, that way the clouds are painting murals." Naruto nodded, he was leaning against the guard rail.

The two boys were busy staring at the clouds. Naruto wore a light red shirt, with brown trousers. Shikamaru wore about the same, except he had a fully black shirt with brown trousers. They took a calming sigh together, enjoying the silence atop the wall.

"So, I heard you got detetion on your first day man, Sheesh. Couldn't at least wait the second week to have been over with could ya?" Naruto chuckled slightly, turned to Shikmaru. "Hey don't blame me man, I'm just doing what kinds best to me." The Hanyou stated, his tail wrapped around his waistline. Shikamaru looked at the bandages on Naruto's hand. They had a little red on them

"Yeah, yeah I know, but seriously a three-to-one, and you managed to hold them off till a teacher got there. Now that's some skill, maybe you do have other skills besides reading." Shikamaru jibed, making Naruto shake his head. But, he was not mad, no he was laughing.

"Well, with reading I've been able to progress...something that was always drilled into my head. By my sister, Ayame..." Naruto's voice trailed off, Shikamaru got up. "Hey man what's up, it's like every time you think of her, you get bummed out."

Naruto turned to the boy, "If you failed to protect ones you loved, and had to watch them suffer while they're free. Could you forgive yourself?" He asked, the boy just shrugged. He in fact was actually contemplating this, trying to come up with an answer. Naruto, just walked towards the village side of the north gate.

"They're getting ready for something at the moment, I wonder what?" Naruto asked the air, Shikamaru smiled at the opportunity. "Well their having a festival soon, to celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi. Maybe we should attend, I heard the Daimyo is supposed to arrive here tonight." Naruto looked at the fellow schoolboy, "I've only seen pictures of him, hell yeah lets do it!"

"Good, anyway Naruto, it'll be starting soon. Maybe you can take me to that ramen stand your always talking about?" Naruto looked at the sun, then nodding. He took Shikamaru's hand, making the boy's body jerk as the Hanyou ran with the poor lad.

They scaled down the stairs in a blur, Naruto had let go because he almost made tripped Shikamaru on the steps. They ran around for a moment, not necessarily heading towards the Ramen stand. On the way, they past up the three girls. Whom were in his class, including the newer transfer. "Yo, guys want to grab a bite with us!" Naruto called over, waving his arm to get noticed.

The two other girls, Sakura and Ino just walked away. Scuffing at the duo, but the third. A young girl with pale eyes, slowly walked her way over to them, she had a very nervous look on her face. "Hey, your the new kid right, Hinata?" Naruto snapped his fingers, Shikamaru just shook his head. He was chuckling a little bit.

"Y-Yes, th-that's my name, th-thank you for remembering." She nervously stated, Naruto could see the sweat rolling down her forehead. Shikamaru just laughed slightly, "Hey Chouji!" Naruto turned to see a big kid walking the street alone.

"Want to come, enjoy something to eat with us?" Shikamaru yelled out in question, the big kid looked up to see his long time friend. He ran over to him, "Sure thing man, but whose the one with the tail?" Naruto's face darkened slightly he had the courtesy to remember names. Yet this one, the bigger one of the class...forgot about someone, especially someone with a tail!

Naruto's left eye brow twitched as he watch the boy take out a bag of chips, munching loudly on them. "Hey wants some, their sour cream." The Hanyou took some from the boy's hand, trying them. He licked his lips, "these are good man." He commented.

The boy, Chouji just smiled, Naruto looked at them all. "So, is this all that's gonna come over here?" He asked, they looked around, except for Hinata. She was too busy staring at the ground for some reason. "I guess this it, I don't see anyone that we know nearby." Shikamaru stated.

Naruto nodded, immediately getting to the front of the group, "Come on guys and gals!" He shouted the young children ran with him. They were going to the market district where, the old man had set up shop after the poor district had not been a good source of income. Just like his daughter predicted.

* * *

_**Market district, one hour until the festival begins**._

* * *

Naruto, along with the others arrived at the small food stand. It had grown bigger since the last two weeks Naruto had not been in it. He allowed everyone in first before he entered. "Ayame-chan, I brought some company over!" Naruto shouted, the girl who was working on a pot of Miso Ramen, looked over to see her little brother.

"Hey there knuckle head, hey what happened to your hands?" She asked in concern, Naruto just sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Before anything else could come of it, Shikamaru sat down with the rest of the group. "Mam, may I have some fish Ramen, with no rice in it?" The woman who was about to ask Naruto what had happened turned to the boy.

"U-umm sure thing, I'll have it right out, what about you two?" She said pointing the pen to Hinata, and Chouji. They contemplated a moment before they ordered, giving Naruto time to sit down, hiding his hands under the bar table.

"I'd like some beef Ramen, extra beef please." The waitress nodded, writing down the order. Hinata was still thinking, when Naruto ordered. "I'll have the usual Miso Ramen with pork fillet." The woman nodded, not needing to write down the order.

"I-I'll have th-the pork r-r-ramen." Hinata said nervously, the woman nodded taking down the order. The young Ichiraku went to the back, she was going to make them their Ramen, along with three bowls of the Miso her little brother loved so much.

"So, that was your sister Naruto? You both look nothing alike, I mean you have a tail." Shikamaru stated matter-of-fact like. The other young boy just shrugged, "Family is not always bind in blood, and I love Ayame-chan for what she has done for me. Like giving me the book I love so much, which I'm almost done with."

"W-well, N-Naruto has a point." Hinata interrupted, "F-f-family is n-not always bound i-in blood." Shikamaru nodded, looking at the shop. They were nearly only people there, except for some people eating their soup. But, he noticed something, they had always occasionally looked at Naruto. There was coldness in their eyes as well.

"Yo, Naruto, what's up!" A familiar voice flooded his ears, he turned to see the wild child Kiba entering the stand. He sat on the stool right next to the Hanyou, in his arms was a little white puppy. "Hey Kiba-san, haven't seen since last weekend, what happened?" The brown haired boy looked down the dog.

"I got a ninja hound, and have been chakra fused with him!" The boy declared proudly, making Shikamaru stop drinking a soda he had in his hand, he turned towards Kiba. "Dang, guess he'll have another wild child with him...that dog looks cute though, whats it's name?" The boy cradled the dog.

"Akamaru, Akamaru Inuzuka, by the way he should be recognizable t o you Naruto. Doesn't him seem familiar to you?" Naruto looked at the little dog, then at his eyes, which were brown. He narrowed his eyes, seeing some black hairs, that's when his mouth went agape.

"He's...no way, the puppy looks like Hanado!" Naruto exclaimed, only for the pup to bark at him. Kiba patted the dog, "Easy there buddy, he's harmless." Naruto's head grew a thick mark, but he sighed as he smelled the Miso coming out of the pot.

"The foods coming guys, I'll pay!" Naruto declared, his sister came back carrying six bowls, she handed each their bowl, and Naruto's two. She then grabbed a piece of paper, beginning to write out the bill. "So whose the kids your with, new friends?" She asked.

The group began to eat, Chouji had gotten a second bowl, much to Naruto's ire. Beef ramen was not cheap, but he'd let it slide. After all, if they were going to be friends, sacrifices were needed. They soon got done eating, and Shikamaru watched as Kiba left with Chouji. Leaving Naruto, who was reading, Hinata who too was reading a clan book.

He watched as they started talking about what they were reading, a perfect chance to dig in dirt.

"So, umm miss, can you give me the story on Naruto, like why he calls you sister?" He asked, the young woman looked at the young Nara, and gave a smile. "Why so interested in my brother, you a friend of his?" She asked, there was not hostility in her as she asked. Shikamaru nodded, but made his hand give the sign for fifty-fifty.

"Kind of, I'm just concern about the bandages on his arms. They were stained red a little today, thought you'd might be able to tell me why. We don't start physical training until the second, or third year." Shikamaru stated, but low enough not catch the attention of Naruto. Ayame sat down on a stool she had behind the bar.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me, I don't really see much of him as I used too...or like too." Shikamaru's eyes slightly widened at that, he was starting to see a pattern.

"Can you tell why the villagers glared at him, did he do something to them?" His only response was a shake of her head, and then a depressed expression forming on her face.

"My father keeps me from seeing him, I got put in the ICU one night, because three men decided to try and kidnap him. I fought them off." She lied, but the boy could not catch onto that could he?

"I see, so that's what he meant by failing..." She widened her eyes, and moved closer to the young boy in front of her.

"What do you mean...failing?" She asked in a whisper, Shikamaru looked to make sure the two others were still talking.

"He's said something about failing to protect a person he loved...I'm willing to guess he meant you. The guys got a heart of gold, but I don't get why he's bummed out mentioning you. why does your father not want you around him?" The girl sighed heavily in frustration.

"Because, he's afraid I may be hurt again, I just wish he'd see that it was a one time thing though..." She took a breath, she had some amount moisture building in her eyes. "I want to see him grow up a little bit more with someone close to him, because...someone left him behind." Shikamaru nodded. He was sad to hear that the kind boy he had met, had to watch someone leave to the side.

It was truly unfair.

They sat there for a few moments, "Maybe you should break your father's law...go check up on Naruto's life at home. Does his parents love him?" She looked away, "he doesn't have any." Shikamaru just had to process this.

Naruto had good murals.

Had a very good head on his shoulders

Most importantly, he was gentle.

The only question Shikamaru could get out, was, "Where are they?" Ayame just shrugged her shoulders, she believed they had gave up Naruto do to his deformity, or just simply he was unplanned. So the only she gave, "Maybe around...hopefully for their sake dead."

"Why would you want them dead?"

"Because, if they knew about him, I'd kill them in a heartbeat for making him alone as he is."

Shikamaru took a long pause, swallowing his throat. He'd be lying if that didn't scare him any, because the killer intent rolled off of the girl. He noticed Hinata getting up to leave, Naruto waved goodbye after she exited the stand.

"So who wants to go to the festival tonight, Hinata told me there was all sort of games being set up." Naruto asked, Ayame thought about it for a moment. She was supposed to be open till nine tonight, but maybe she could close down for a little bit. Or, let someone run it in her place for an hour. "Toso, get out here!" She yelled.

A small teenage boy came from the back, he held a broom in his right hand. His hair color was brown, he stood, embarrassingly three inches shorter than Ayame. "Can you run the shop for an hour, while I'm going on break?" The boy dropped the broom, giving her a salute.

"Aye aye Ayame-sama!" The girl just gave him a thumbs up, she lifted the cutaway counter, and walked out of the kitchen area. "Let's get going you two, or Shika here gonna leave?" She asked, though there was a hint of curiosity. The brown spiked hair boy got up, popping his shoulder blade.

"Sure, I'll go along, I mean what's the worst that could happen."

* * *

**_Festival area, near the musical stage._**

* * *

Naruto was walking side by side with Ayame to his left, and Shikamaru to his right. They had been walking for about thirty minutes now, but each time they got to a stand it would seem to just crowd a little right before Naruto reached it. Shikamaru took noticed, suggesting that maybe games, were not going to become a plan tonight.

Food was already taken care, courtesy of his Hanyou friend. So the last thing to do was listen to the music, perhaps catch a play. Naruto, however, was a little bummed out. Surprised that he would be barred from games too.

So this is what most of the village was like, but who could blame them. He was a beast, and today marked a certain beasts attack on Konoha, which made him unnerved. He could feel people all around him, glaring, saying cruel things. He never knew why he accepted to live inside the village. Well, in a way, he also did not have a choice.

The only other place was the hut, and it would not last in a big storm. At least he had his own place now, but it was not exactly as it was left. There was painting on the doors, from where people through a label onto the damn thing.

"PROPERTY OF A MONSTER"

He actually had gotten mad, yellow paint made him so pissed at first...because well...he thought they had pissed on it. The poor boy never knew that a certain fan, among hundreds, would hurdle a rock into his widow. With a note saying, "Get out!"

He just kept walking though, he was happy. Well, content would be better, but none the less it was better than being miserable. Shikamaru took a long sigh, then turned to Naruto, "So what do you when your home?" He asked.

"Oh...umm, I keep up with my schoolwork, and try to train a little bit." Shikamaru smirked, "it's seems just more than a little bit of training there man. You still got some blood on the bandages." Naruto looked down at them, "oh...yeah, guess I better change them out."

Ayame then stopped him, by lightly holding his shoulder. "Can you show me?" He looked at her, shaking his head. He loved his sister, but, what she would see...under them. He did not have anytime to react as she gently unwrapped the bandages, only to see cuts, and very deep gashes on the flesh.

"N-Naruto?! Wha...what the hell have you been doing, are you cutting yourself?!" She yelled in concern, the albino haired half demon shook his head rapidly, "N-no...I just...I read that your hands could become more tolerant to pain the more you injured them. So I, I trained...hard."

"What do you mean trained hard? What exactly have you been hitting on?" Naruto, who was lost in thought looking at his hands. Finally mouthed what he had been hitting, "Spined Oka..." He answered, making Shikamaru cringed.

Spined Oka was a common tree inside of Konoha's forests, where Naruto's said apartment was, also had a park area just full of them. They're extremely ridged bark trees, and at one time in the great wars were used for simply makings of wooden spears, or staffs. The grooves in on the staff could still tear flesh, because of the little tiny hook like areas inside the bark.

For Naruto, to go as far as to even bloody his knuckles on them...it was quite a feat. Ayame, however, just saw the damaged done to his body. "Have...have you used any other body part?" She asked, Naruto started to shake his head, but then nod. "What?" He reached down, taking off the sealed sandals he had on.

There, even bloodier bandages, going as far as the knee came into view. "N-Naruto, why are you doing this, good lord. You could get an infection, and get very sick!" She yelled, trying to pull back the bandages, "I...I heal fast."

They looked up at him, and Ayame had a questioning look on her face. "What do you mean by heal fast?" She asked, Naruto pulled back the bandage leading to his knee. There there was a small scar, from where he had an accident in training.

"I tore a piece of my skin off, and the next morning...it was there." He said snapping his fingers. Shikamaru then understood why he trained hard like he was, it's because Naruto knew he could take it, and was doing so to get stronger...all for his loved one.

"I don't care if your healing fast, or what ever! I don't want to see break yourself over me!" Naruto then glared at Ayame. "Then what, watch you get hurt again, and again! I was so useless, I'm sick at myself for not being able to protect. Isn't that supposed to be a brother's job!" He yelled at her.

Ayame was furious, and was about to snap at him, when Shikamaru got in-between the two arguing adoptive siblings. "Hey slow down, now, seriously you too are both hotheaded...but Naruto Ayame is right. You can't just break yourself to get stronger all the time." Ayame got a proud smug look on her face.

"But, she's wrong to influence the choices of not training yourself. I myself am encouraged to try, and learn all that I can about my clans tactical like secret arts. I can even do some of the Jutsu, but it takes a lot of chakra out me." Ayame face faulted for a moment, but then looked at the boy.

"Ho-how are you so knowledgeable? Your just a kid."

"Mrs Ichiraku, I'm a kid whose got a savant level IQ of two hundred, and thirty two. I am one of the smartest inside my group, but Naruto here would probably be the second. He seems to be buckled down hard in school work. Some of it, by what we've seen now, is three years above his senior."

"But...in the end...he's still my little brother." Naruto nodded, but walked up to wrap his arms around the girl.

"Yes, but, in the end. Even if the world died the next day, I'm always your brother. And, not even the future will change that." Naruto spoke softly, still hugging Ayame, his head musselled on her abdomen.

"But, in that case, I'll still be your sister. No matter what, and I'll always want to see you safe." She spoke in response, Naruto just nodded. Letting out some pent up tears, he finally stated a very real fact.

"You can't always be the single pillar to hold the bridge, so I'll become a pillar to help your bridge...that's a promise, and that's stronger than anything blood could ever give."


	9. Six, The F troop of ANBU

**_Hikari no Kibo_**

* * *

_Anyway, so I needed a saying, and so I made one._

_In life, we have two choices. We can either wallow in our own created misery, and suffer for mistakes that we could, or could not control. Though doing so is like giving up. Then again, through harsh bringings, we can have a second choice._

_The choice to rebuild that is which the threads of the fabric of , in the end, through all the odds._

_We touch a visage of success._

_-Blaze._

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Six, The F troop of ANBU_**

* * *

**_Konoha central market place, near podium_**

* * *

Naruto, and Ayame had been walking around the village for a while now. It had already been an hour, but when Ayame got back to the shop, she saw it was being run fine by her assistant. So she told him to go ahead, and let him be the boss of the market stand for tonight.

She was going to spend time with Naruto, even if it got her yelled at. The little thirty minute play times, and talks they had every now and then was no longer enough. She missed her little brother, tonight she realized she was missing out on his life.

She was mad for a little bit, but slowly calmed down. Her motherly instincts gets the best of her sometimes, and it was all for good intentions, though they can pave the road to hell. Indeed however, she loved him, hell she held him as baby. Fed him, cleaned him, till the damn council decided she was 'unfit' to have been his caretaker.

So when he was taken to the gods-forsaken orphanage, she had to watch him cry as he entered the door. Begging for his sister, only to have it slammed in front of her face, when she had tried to run to get to him. Held back by a man she would later find as Itachi.

So, they finally came to a stop. They ended up on top of an overlook, where other civilians stood. They watched as one firework went into the air, before exploding into the symbol of Konoha. A leaf, a green healthy leaf. The many civilians there brought their left hands to their chest.

Several more firework designs went into the air, all clan symbols. Uchiha, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Sarutobi, Usegi, Nara, Akamichi, Yamanka, and the three brother clans. Then the Kanji for four, and whirlpool came into the air.

The visual spectacle almost brought Naruto to tears, the festival was for remembering sacrifices, and it is of those he usually tends to in Irakami forest. He has been going there more often now, since Itachi's betrayal was announced. Trying to at least figure out alone, away from the busy streets of Konoha, why he did it.

"Hey Naruto, are you okay?" He heard Ayame ask, he turned to her. He gave a slight smile, before his face went back into a sad frown. The people that had died, well really, were uncountable. They could only give an estimate of casualties. He read at one time inside Tallest Trees, that count was right around.

One thousand, six hundred, and three Shinobi...most of Konoha's forces. Then they civilian death count was even higher, at least half of the once thriving metropolis had died off. The fireworks continue to shoot up into the sky, celebrating the heroism that had been shown that night.

Ayame smiled at the boy, he was at the age to know what this was about. She kind of felt bad though, she started noticing glares coming their way, mostly from depressed villagers. She watched as Naruto's wolf like ears perked up. "Sister, we should go." He said solemnly.

Ayame noticed the crowd turned to the boy, and knew one thing. They were either going to do something stupid, or start something stupid. "The boy is among us!" One cried out. The crowd on the building turned towards them, "Get out of here!" One villager shouted. Obviously drunk.

Naruto began to slowly back away, but Ayame held him firm. "No, Naruto don't run away. You'll only let them win, please stay." She stated, only to narrowly dodge a glass bottle thrown by someone. Which immediately sent the boy on edge.

He knew Ayame was still injured, still after the months she had saved him a band of misfit Ninja. If she got punched in the stomach, the person may reopen the old wound inside of her. So Naruto, being her brother like he told her earlier that night in between her, and the crowd.

"Leave her alone!" He shouted, only to have crowd starting solely focusing on him. Sending a shiver down his spine, "Shut up boy, you caused all of this!" Naruto just sent out a glare, but it did faze whoever said it. That's when the ANBU dropped down.

"Halt in the name of the Hokage!" The leader shouted, he had a mask for wind on his face. Naruto took in a deeper look of the man. Black hair, and one sword strapped to his right thigh. He was left handed, a rare type for a sword user!

"What crimes have we committed this time ANBU, the true criminal is that brat!" One villager shouted, the one that started it all moved out from the crowd. Running with vigor at the Hanyou, the boy dropped into the fighting stance he had been reading, training with. He did not need it.

The man was halted, quickly at that, by a punch in the stomach. Which sent him to the ground rolling in waves of pain, the man then looked at the crowd. "You have a minute to disperse, or we shall take you to the jailhouse ourselves. Interrogation if need be, and trust me our leader Bear is not in a good mood!"

The villagers stood there, for half the eluded time, until they slowly started going down other staircases away from the Hanyou, and his sister. The man on the ground glared up at Naruto, "You'd protect him! Why, why goddamn it, he's not wroth it. He's worse than that bastard Uchiha!" The man inside the wind mask knelt down.

"Whisper another word, and then I'll be force enact the Third's law, I'll even make sure it's slow." The man stated in a whisper into the civilian's ear. The man on the ground just grumbled, before he was grabbed by two more ANBU. One was in a cat mask, and other an owl. "Take'em away."

The two nodded, disappearing in a flash step. The man turned to the boy, and his sister. "Hello Naruto-san, I hope you can forgive us for being a little late too the party as one might say." The boy just looked at him quizzically.

"Who are you?" He asked, the man just shrugged.

"I am of the wind that guides leafs my dear child, an ANBU bares not a name inside of uniform." Naruto wanted to argue, using Itachi, but stayed silent.

"ANBU-san, thank you, I don't know why the villagers would target him tonight. They should just be having fun, not singling out children." The man nodded, turning away from the woman.

"No problems, we'll be in your shadows for the rest of tonight. Please wonder not to far the village if your choosing to exit into Irakami." Naruto eyes widen.

"H-how do you know about!" He started to shout, only to hear the man chuckle.

"We are ANBU we are all knowing, all seeing, and all aware." The stated his point with vigor.

He flashed away, making Naruto look for him. "Naruto, come on, it's over now." He just kept looking, before finally nodding his head...he never got to say thank you himself.

* * *

On top of one of the tallest buildings, all four ANBU sat, five minutes later after the incident. They held up some cards, "Okay, here's the deal...what do you think of this new assignment." The cat masked ANBU asked. Her feminine voice carrying into the wind as she laid down an ace of hearts.

"Bullshit as usual, we are inside the escort squads." Owl mused.

"Not too bad, but if we're gonna deal with all this tonight, should we really be sober, Fukuro?"

The man inside the owl masked turned to Bear, "Shut up Ibiki." before taking another swig of the bottle.

"You know it's not good to drink all the time, you'll just become depressed." The man inside the wind mask stated, they turned to see him staring at the full moon.

"Hayate, what do you think of the boy?" Asked the cat masked woman.

"Misunderstood...as usual, he's not deserving of the hatred." He said, and then smiled.

"He's a brave one, personally I'd backed down if I was that young with a crowd that size. He's was willing to take a beaten verbally, and physically if need be for that girl. I wonder what the profile we got on her can tell us?" He saw the cat mask woman smile under her mask.

"Oh Hayate~ you outta know by now, I've always like to know about our escorted individuals." She sang out, brining out two files from her hip pouch, tossing them to the man inside the wind mask. "Well, Yugao, I never thought you'd come this prepared" He teased back.

"Shut it boy, or you'll never get to see what I have planned for the after party." Hayate just chuckled, blushing under his mask. He took it off, his dark brown eyes danced in the moonlit night. "So my purple hair feline, will you do the honors of reading out their profiles?" Fukuro just gagged a little.

"Seriously, C'mon guys this is good Sake, and your making me puke...again. Seriously we've just got apologizing to the jailer over a puked covered idiot from this village." Hayate shrugged, and then turned to Yugao who began to read out the dossier.

"Ichiraku AyameAge: fifteenSex: obviously femaleNationality: Konoha born.

_Birthdate: fifteenth of January, three thousand two AS_

_Family_

_Ichiraku Teuichi (Father)Uzumaki Naruto (Adoptive brother/son not formal by law)_

_Associates:_

_Toso Umio (Employee)_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi (Friend)_

_Azaura Mina (Friend)_

_Known business establishments: Ichiraku ramen stand, fifth crestfall street, Market district"_

"Best stuff I've ever ate too, damn girl knows how to cool like a goddess!" Fukuro shouted out, leaning back where his short dark purple hair came out of the masks back. "Shut it, I was not finished brother!" Yugao shouted at him.

"Then read on, I'm listening...sort of."

_"Jobs:_

_Former servant at the Akamichi bar, and grill. Fired. Assumed giving away food to several homeless people._

_Ichiraku's cofounder, besides her father as business partners._

_Former academy student: Dropped out six years ago at the age of nine, do to the Kyuubi's attack. She was top rated inside of chakra control, but her chakra was minuscule compared to others. She was graded with B in taijutsu, A in defense, C in Nin jutsu, and C in Gen jutsu._

_Criminal record:_

_Accused of stealing to give as a dead drop, accuser was the manager in the Akamichi bar, and grill._

_Placed under house arrest after striking an ANBU officer for keeping her away from her brother, this sentence was spent for six months. By which time a order of restriction was placed, but then later removed._

_Assets:_

_She is friends with the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, known as Uzumaki Naruto._

_Confidant of the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Known as Uzumaki Naruto._

_Brings in an extra three thousand to the village do the success of the business she runs._

_She's able to talk down the Jinchuuriki into unwanted actions._

_Known injuries_

_Has a unhealed cut inside of her abdomen, attacked by Uchiha Nii, it can be fatal if she is struck inside the abdominal area._

_Asset ranking: C above average for civilians."_

She closed the file on the girl, making the ANBU inside the owl mask whistle. "Damn...now, tell me how to get a date with that one!" He howled out. Only to get clocked in the head by Ibiki who was tired of hearing him shout out his liking of the girl. "Seriously Yugao, your letting your seventeen year old brother drink on the job?"

"His ass not mine, besides that's not exactly ALL mine either." She winked at Hayate, who flushed crimson, before getting a perverted smile on his face. Ibiki just groaned out, "great, and we're the F troop of Konoha for what reasons...except me of course."

"We're sexy, fast, and sleek." Answered Furuko, who was then clocked in the head again.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Ibiki stated, only for Hayate to just laugh out loud.

"We're F troop because we've got actual feelings, ANBU did not break all the way." Hayate stated.

Yugoa just walked over to her brother, pinching a nerve in his neck, he was soon passed out. "There, not that should shut him up. Seriously his no worse than the pet owl he keeps, always making noise." She complained slightly, but then turned to the rest of squad.

"Okay, now we got the boys." She said while opening it, and began to read it.

_"Uzumaki Naruto_

_Age: six years old as of midnight tonight_

_Species: Hanyou, unknown do to DNA complexity of what type he is._

_Sex: Male_

_Nationality: Konoha, unknown birthplace._

_Birthdate: October tenth, at ten PM sharp._

_Known family:_

_Father...classified_

_Mother...classified._

"Son of a bitch, there are seals on the names, go figure. We probably got the generic copy" Yugao stated, and went back to reading it.

_Ayame Ichiraku (Adoptive sister.)_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi (Adoptive grandfather.)_

_Know associates:_

_Shikamaru Nara (Friend, classified as Best friend)_

_Hinata Hyuuga (Heir to Hyuuga clan, Friend)_

_Kiba Inuzuka (Male heir to the Inuzuka clan, Friend)_

_Momo (Work associate, and friend.)_

_Itachi Uchiha (Former best friend, and guard.)_

_Known jobs:_

_Works for Habuke's forgery, weapons smith assistant_

_Titles:_

_Demon (Whispered among villagers)_

_Kyuubi (Whispered among villagers)_

_The white fox/wolf of Konoha (named by himself.)_

_Criminal record._

_Accursed of murdering several people, status: overturned_

_Stealing food, to survive, Status: Found guilty, served community service at age four._

_Several counts of vandalism,Status: found guilty, paddled by caretaker._

_Known skills: Can talk wolves, or canines after having made a fluid based contact with them. Unknown by extend, possible bloodline. Proven to be a very fast learner, already reading three years above his senor level._

_Academy student: Current grades based on writing skills D, Reading C, chakra theory C, History A, math D, trap theory D, and finally stealth B. He is placed twenty second in the class, the underdog mark._

_Known injuries_

_Broken arm, fell off a building...age...two?_

_Broken leg fell from great height, age...three?_

_Neglect by Chiso Orphanage._

_Came down with infection just several months ago._

_Known...kills?"_

Everyone ears perked up at this turning to Yugao, who was shaking slightly, not in fear...but she had something falling out of her mask. It dripped to the ground, "By the gods...this is not right, it can't be right." She stated. Throwing the folder down.

Ibiki picked it up, not reading aloud, he read it.

_Known kills:_

_Nii Uchiha_

_Assailant attempted to kidnap him. Later freed himself just in time to see his sister get an almost mortal wound. Went on a rampage, Kyuubi chakra present in system as he attacked. Nii body was almost unrecognizable. His head was crushed, both eyes were out, and his throat was chewed open by serrated teeth._

_Uzumaki Naruto was later admitted to the Psyche ward, where under heavy testing by Inoichi Yamanaka. This memory was sealed away, replaced with a false memory where he saw Ayame kill the man as he stabbed her...it's unknown he'll ever recover it._

_Reason for memory seal: Heavy emotional trauma._

He looked to see Yugao crying, Hayate holding her. The only thought he could get out was a simply sentence.

"This kid's life has been hell."

* * *

**_Konoha gardens, Middle class district._**

* * *

"Where are we going Ayame, we're a good distance away from the crowds." Naruto asked, he looked up at her smiling.

"I got an invite from Momo while we were inside the festival game area to come over. So we're gonna go visit your friend." Naruto nodded, and kept following her. He'd never been in this part of town, so he was nervous.

They came across a two story house, which cause Ayame look at a slip of paper, and nod. "Yep this is the place, come on Naruto." She walked up to the door, knocking on it. The old man came up to the door, he was stroking his goatee. "Hey there, so I guess you took my offer up?" Ayame nodded, coming inside the door.

Naruto looked around, then noticing someone else in the room. "Uh oh, Ayame..." He pointed at the angry second old man on the couch, he looked like he'd was going to blow a gasket. Ayame looked at her father, bowing her head. She was caught!

"I'm sorry father, I thought you'd still be home..." The man got up from the couch, and walked towards Naruto.

"You have a lot of explaining to do mister, like, why did you convince my daughter to got with you!" He yelled, the boy just backed away slightly. He looked down, only to hear laughing. The young Hanyou then noticed a smell, ramen? He looked up to see the old men, and his sister standing together.

"Yeah he does Mister Ichiraku, but first, should we say something to him?" Asked Momo, whose white hair looked messed up, then Naruto noticed a smell of of him, cherries. He looked around, then seeing Hiruzen step out of the corner. Three old men, and girl...wow.

"Wh-what's going on here?" He asked, the other young boy just chuckled.

"C'mon on man, your smarter than this, you read all the time right, sheesh..." Momo began, but then the Hokage just interrupted him. Raising his hand, "I think we should show him, he's still a child."

Naruto watched as Ayame went into the kitchen area, disappearing behind a wall, before remerging in her hands was something Naruto could not believe. It was a cake, something he's never had the opportunity to try before. He began let out some tears, before full blow crying.

"Y-You...you guys, all of you planned this? How?" Momo just smiled, and pointed towards Ayame.

"She's crafty ya know, using a clone jutsu to deliver a message to her father. Which in turn he came to me, and we both went to get you a cake. He's not too happy that she sneaked out of the business, but he's contempt especially now that's midnight." Momo stated their plan, causing Naruto to look at Ayame who had a very warm smile on her face.

"Yeah, knuckle head...happy birthday, Naruto." Naruto's first instinct was to run up, and hug Ayame. But, he restrained himself. Knowing that if he did, the cake would be at risk, instead he did something he did with Ayame before saying parting words.

He raised his right hand up, giving her a thumbs up. "Oh...he likes it, speaking of which" Hiruzen began until Momo interrupted. "Speaking of which you gotta get the old ass of yours back to the festival, the crowds won't be pleased for a late Hokage." The old man in the robes faltered.

He was going to ask Naruto why he was failing in some of his areas, but then looked at the clock. He almost wanted to pull a yellow flash like Minato did inside of the war, and say "Catch you later." but unfortunately the blonde bastard never left him anyway to learn the jutsu.

Naruto watched as the Hokage made a beeline for the door, slamming it open. He stepped outside to see the old goats feet pick up a duststorm. "Sheesh, for an old goat he's fast." Naruto simply stated, before he went back in.

He watched as the others went into the kitchen, he closed the door. Making sure to lock it. He still had some tears coming out his eyes, and walked towards the kitchen. There was a large bowl of ramen on the table, for everyone of course. Then the cake, which smelled of cherry.

"So tell me Naruto, is your sixth birthday a success?" Asked Ayame, the white hair child could only nod. He sat down, looking at everyone in attendance. He gave a smile, a happy one, marked by happy tears rolling down his eyes.

"Naruto, we know you've gone through some rough changes, and all. Coming into the big city, living the daily grind like I've done for many years. Trying to get ahead. So, this is a letter from Habuke, I asked him for a favor he owed me." Momo started, getting out the letter.

He handed it to Naruto, "Kid, we've heard about what some of the villagers did to your apartment, so I hope Habuke-san helps you out with this." They watched as Naruto opened the letter, letting the contents slide out. A CD came along with the letter.

He began to read the letter.

"Hello Naruto.

I know you never scene me before, but I am a man who likes hard workers. Those trying to make a living in this world, and you my young friend work hard. So as a sign of gratitude from me, on a favor of a old friend. I am going to rebuild the windows, and door on your apartment...free of charge.

See ya around kiddo, also I heard you like Hiji Zuru.

So there is something else in the envelope."

"Hiji Zuru, album number one, Hiji Zuru. Isn' this from the shop, you know, the disks none are aloud to take home?" The old man nodded, Naruto smiled bright. Beginning to laugh with childhood glee over the present. Ayame, Teuichi came next.

"Before we eat, my daughter has got you another present."

Ayame caught from the chair, coming behind Naruto. "Close your eyes brother, trust me, you'll like what I got you." Naruto nodded, smiling like a fool as he closed his eyes. He felt something touch his chest, it was metal, what ever it was. He then felt Ayame tie something, before he was ordered to open his eyes.

He looked down to see a necklace, it was a heart shaped locket. "A-Ayame..." He started to say, she just allowed him to open in it. He brought his hand over his mouth.

There in a picture was Ayame, holding a baby Naruto. Giving a peace sign to the camera. Today was the best day of his life. So after dinner, he fell asleep on Momo's couch, while Ayame held his head.

"Sleep little brother...for your never ever alone...not even for an instant."

* * *

Sorry if this was a bit on the short side, I'm very tired, and planning on making a large time skip...like two years later.


	10. The mute, The fox, and The school

_**Hikari no Kibo**_

* * *

_**Welcome to season one, the true season one.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: The mute, the fox, and school**_

* * *

_**Konoha, the next morning**_

* * *

Naruto was running late, he had ate too much last night. But, in his mind, he found it was worth it. He'd would however, more than likely, spend the rest of the detention. Which, for all the right reasons. He hated.

He did not hate Iruka though, just hated sitting around, not practicing anything. Like his sister had told him one day, not too long ago, "One must keep in constant motion to change the course of rivers." which she did almost like a teacher, which killed any joyful mood he'd had at the moment. But, he must digress, he was in the delicate stages of life as a child.

Bullshit. And, he knew it, almost too well. He was fine, he was contempt, he even had let it slip last night. Something he'd never thought he'd say with a clear tired mind. He called Ayame, not Chan, but Kaasan. Which fueled the girl's own glee, much to the ire of her father.

The boy would be lying though, if he said he did not wish she was his real mom. She cooked for him, cleaned him as a baby. He wondered if she ever fed him as one as well, but that was kind of personal...so he'd won't ask. He checked the sun, he was late...not a doubt in his mind.

By it's position, he was due in at seven in morning, from they way the sun looked, it was eight. So he was pretty much an hour into being late, but still had a grace period of thirty minutes. Which gave many students, who were allowed to stay without chakra, a time to get to school. Which in turn applied to ALL students, himself included.

Naruto, for all that he was worth, dashed through the street. Using chakra to enhance his speed, he was like a real white blur. A white lightning streak without the clouds, he was the Hanyou of Konoha. Perhaps the fastest thing inside the village in his age group, save for Lee, or Sasuke.

So with these thoughts bouncing his head, he failed to noticed the cart in front of him, fortunately his animal instincts did not, so contorting his body inside the jump. He squeezed through the narrow cart opening, leaving behind a stunned shop keep, and patron.

"Isn't that the..."

"Shh don't say a word, the ANBU watch us like vultures...but, damn that kid is a trouble maker."

The two civilian pairs just stood there, looking at the dust cloud kicked up by the boy. They watched his white tail disappear over the bridge he ran across. "Yeah, but still, should we really just standby letting him run around?"

The merchant looked at the man across from him, nodding in agreement. "No, but the Hokage will learn when that thing transforms, and kills us all."

* * *

**_Near the Market district, Konoha._**

* * *

"Hoofing it was a military term used to tell a squad of Shinobi to run, or get moving by foot at fast paste." Naruto read aloud in his book, "Damn should have studied this last night!" He then thought about as he jumped into the air, using an chakra enhanced jump. He landed on top of a market building, looking at the academy from the top. "Sheesh, still a good distance, I might not make it..." He thought aloud.

He then smirked, clapping his teeth together as he clapped his hands together. "Okay, legs, c'mon legs! Legs, legs, legs!" He repeated in mantra, telling himself to focus chakra within the appendage of choice. He then jumped as he felt the chakra enter the system, taking a minute to do so.

He miscalculated, horribly. He just wanted to leap towards the building in front of him, and land. Instead, he launched himself into the air. Very high, about four stories. "Holy Kami, Inari, Amaterasu, someone!" He shouted for help, he was trying to run inside the air, there was no building as high he was right now.

"I screwed up, I screwed up big, crap, crap crap!" He shouted in mantra as he started to feel himself fall towards the ground, he was about to hit when he felt someone pull hard. He came mere inches from death, he looked at the ground. His nose was barely dodging, who ever had just caught him earned style points in his book.

He looked up to see an ANBU wearing an owl mask, "Damn it boy, seriously watch your jumps." the ANBU said, he helped Naruto stand up straight. He looked around, then knelt down, "But nice air on it." Naruto blinked, confused as why this ANBU was being nice to him.

"Umm, thanks, I guess..." Naruto complemented, but he was nervous. The ANBU nodded, he smiled under his mask, "should you be getting somewhere, I'm sure your teacher would not allow this simple slip up...especially on a test day." Naruto's eyes widened, he was right! The Hanyou made a one-eighty to the ANBU, and dashed off.

The man in the owl mask stood there, crossing his arms. "He's actually quite strong for his age, took me right along three months after unlocking my chakra to perform chakra leaps. But, I heard the Uchiha boy half us is also guarding is quite capable already."

"True, but I don't see where he's so damn special...besides the obvious." A woman inside a snake mask stated, she walked from behind a roof dooring placement. The man in the owl mask chuckled a little bit. "So your saying that the Hanyou has got more potential than Itachi's little brother?"

"Maybe, maybe not, hell man you know only time tells these things. Besides, their six, and seven." The man in the mask nodded, but then turned towards the academy. Seeing nothing but the Hanyou's shadowed form.

"Yes, but at such a young age...someone has taken life." The woman in the snake mask nodded solemnly, before she pointed a finger at the man, now confused as hell.

"You were past out drunk, while Yugoa read that part, how in the hell did you remember it." The man just sighed, turning to follow the Hanyou. More than capable of closing the distance in a very short amount time if he needed to.

"Because, I don't always like reading time with everyone else. Just like you Anko-chan" The woman in the mask faltered, before shaking her head. Giving a very much needed heavy sigh. "Nothing a stick of Dango wouldn't cure,eh Fukuro?" Furuko just smiled under his mask. "Well after this I can join you, no?"

"Sorry Furuko, you mean well, but..."

"Still can't get over how quickly he went...right?"

"Yeah, in some ways, I think that's why Itachi did it...you know killed the Uchiha."

"Yeah, after Nomikumo stood up against Fugaku, I guess the clash between oaths, and family was destined."

Furuko nodded, and took off his mask. Green eyes met with Anko's brown, and he sighed. "You know that the fact that Yugoa found me alone over our deceased family plagues me a little. Our mother, and father...crushed to death. In a way, I should hate the boy, but for some reason...I can't."

"Fukuro, I know the feeling...the Kyuubi took Nomi-kun from me, that was the worst of my life." Anko said sitting down crossed legged.

"Yeah, considering what Orochimaru did to you, I'm sure it was. I still can't believe how fast it was said to have been...someone who mastered the Taiyo no Tsubasa to a level even Itachi could not. Yet, in a instant, dead." Fukuro snapped his fingers as he said dead.

"So do we know where that sword is?" Fukuro nodded, pointing towards the academy, "with the Hanyou."

"Why would he need it, doesn't he already have the Kyuubi?" Anko asked, but Fukuro turned to her. His sleep depraved look gave her all she needed to know, "because Itachi gave it too him, and mind I ask you this?" He stated holding a scroll, a certain making Anko gasp.

"Is that the scroll Itachi left, you know...about his betrayal?" She asked, voice faltering midway.

"Yeah, it is, but problem is. When they found it near his brother, it was ALMOST Itachi's handwriting." Anko's eyes widen, "This means someone else joined the little game."

"And, hated the Uchiha...enough to kill all their children. Making sure none were left alive." Fukuro nodded, and then sighed.

"Hiruzen-sama has already sent a secret search, and rescue squad...but nothing has turned up. If anything, he'll still be branded like a traitor with orders on capture. But, after these months, nothings turned up." Fukuro stated, he looked towards the rising sun.

"Someone is here..." He turned, bringing out a kunai. He threw it as a crow landed on Anko's shoulder, it impaled the bird. But, to Anko's shock it dissolved into black smoke. In it's place was a note, which Anko picked up.

In gibberish, she made out three words, and it's hand writing.

"...Still...

...Insane...

...Help..."

"No way, it's Itachi!" Fukuro stated, grabbing the paper out her hands, running towards the Kage mansion. Anko not knowing what to do, ran with Fukuro to the mansion.

* * *

**_?_**

* * *

"I'm impressed, six months into this, and yet unbroken." A man said inside the darkness, Itachi was laying inside of it. His eyes were small as dots now, they were constantly shaking. He has not slept in months now, the man kept him awake.

"Now what is your mission?" Itachi just stayed silent, only to see a sword appear inside the sky above him, "Tell me, I have all the time in the world to hear it." Itachi got a insane smile on his face, before shouting "To defend Konoh-aaaahhhh!" He screamed in pain as the sword entered his chest.

The world faded back into dark light. The light showing that Itachi had no sword in his chest, but was standing motionless, the masked man walked up to him. "Unbroken, even after I destroyed a spare eyes, he's truly something to behold." The masked man raised Itachi's chin up.

His half open eyes meeting the one open eye socket inside the mask. "Six months of pain, like six years of planning this, the ultimate way to destroy Konoha is from within it's own heart." The man clossed his eye, "And I'll breed sacrifices for the new world.**_ Izanami_**!"

Itachi's body started to seize, he fell to the ground, convulsing. "This the third eye I wasted upon you, the third eye that was never meant for just one's effort. Also, I guess I should punish you severely, that damn crow...should have known better." The masked man mocked, but inside Itachi's vision it was Nomikumo talking to him.

"Hmm, are you crying?" He knelt down to see tears coming from the young Uchiha's eyes. He smiled devilishly before reaching into his own eye socket, and pulling out the now blind eyes, throwing it to the ground. "Zetsu...come feed." The ground shifted, before a black faced object swallowed the eye on the ground.

"Mmm tasty as ever, might I ask where my brother went?" The masked man shrugged, before turning to see a white object emerge from the ground. "There...what news do you bring of the crow?" The white faced object smiled.

"The bird is dead, killed by a kunai...though, I was unable to retrieve information on the Hanyou." The masked man growled, before sighing. He turned towards a engraved map on the caves wall, and smiled under his mask.

"No matter, have we located all Jinchuuriki, including any none carriers just in case?" The Zetsus' nodded in response. The masked man clapped his hands together, "splendid, now to just get a true team going. I even think we'll start inside of Kirigakure, the young Kage there from what you gave is the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi. He'll prove quite a useful tool."

"Subterfuge?"

"Indeed, I shall pay him a 'friendly' visit, and 'request' something from him to help us. After all, after this all set in done, they'll start a war."

"Subterfuge a single village, all for a war? Where is the benefit to us, if I may be so bold to ask?"

"Well, Kirigakure has several powerful clans. Bloodlines that even put the Uchiha sharingan to tested limits. Madara-sama wrote in his journal about them, how it was ire of never being able to copy them."

The black object grew a slight smile, and then spoke. "So suggest their deaths?"

The masked man just smiled, before throwing a kunai into the section of the map for Kirigakure. It stuck in the center city, before he turned to Konoha. He rubbed his hand on it, "For now you'll rest in blinded harmony, then when the veil lifts, the bride you have taken will be death."

"Ahhh, stop it!" He heard the Uchiha shout, he turned to see the man withering in pain. He walked slowly back to the withering Uchiha, before kneeling down. Lifting his mask slightly up, bringing down his mouth to the ear of the once great prodigy.

"tell me your mission, brother, was it all worth it to protect the demon who took me away from her, my beloved?"

Itachi just screamed in pain, before a white haired masked man came in. "Madara-sama, Amegakure's lord, Hanzo...has fallen." The man smiled, before bringing down his mask. The white hair man's eyes shifted to a pale red, before walking over to a second portion stone. There the map of the other countries, west of Suna, "So what is my next target?"

"Your next target is to retrieve a special item for me, the Magatama of the sage...you should know where it is located."

"The emperor's country, Taiyo no Tetsu...what should be my orders for the man himself."

"Do not let them even see your shadow, failure of any kind will result in you doing one small one for me...do know what that is?"

"Yes sir...liquidation of asset."

The young Uchiha screams stopped, before both of his Mangekyo formed eyes opened. Blood seeping out of them, like a small waterfall. Before they faded back to normal. He slowly stood up, with blood coming from his mouth. Which he spit out, making a resounding splash as it hit the ground.

"So Uchiha, what is your mission?"

Itachi just stood there, before a black interlocking tomoe appeared on his chest. With nothing but a high whisper, he stated his mission.

"To be in service of lord Madara, and the success of his agenda."

The masked man simply tapped his head, before he fell backwards, asleep. "Good boy."

* * *

**_Konoha, Academy class room 23_**

* * *

"Konoha law dictates that a Academy student under the rank of genin may not?Carry out any mission assigned, unless willingly by any commanding officer."

"Konoha charter thirty-R-section three, means? No Genin shall be allowed to retire, until a five year tour of duty, or reasonable clause accepted. The grounds can be revoked on the account of a tie breaking vote of the council." 

"Any Shinobi above the rank Chunin cannot? Retire"

"What is the highest seat in Konoha? The Hokage."

"What is the military term of running? Hoofing it"

"Is the council able to override the current Kage's position? No, once a Kage is voted it in, it's final. Either by the Daimyo, or Council. Unless evidence is presented to confirmed that he/she is a threat to the village." 

Naruto leaned back, sighing loudly, "this is difficult...and it's the first one." He whispered. Cringing at the fact that this was his first test, he was kind of worried. Would he be able to make it through this place, their standard of normal was indeed high.

"Okay everyone, times up, please put your pencils down." Naruto silently put his pencil down, a man by the name of Mizuki slowly came by him, initially passing him by. Until Naruto said something, "Hey...sir, you forgot about me." The man turned to him, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, Uzumaki Naruto right?" The boy nodded as he got his paper taken up, the man stared at him for a moment, then at the boy's tail. Which was swooshing back, and forth. Anxious for something, "So you know that you came in late, and barely got here for the late students. But, since you can use chakra...you get detention." Naruto eyes widen for a moment.

He got up, "Hold up. I arrived just with the late students, the hour, and half grace period applies to me as well." The man just shook his head, "Sorry that rule applies to those who can't use chakra, and not certainly YOUR kind." The boy just glared at the man.

He watched as he walked towards Sasuke, who gave him the test he had taken. The young raven haired boy looked at him, "You have a staring problem?" Naruto just shrugged, which made the raven boy sigh. He just turned to the front end, several teachers were reading the tests.

"Okay on a count of vote, who would like their results said aloud?" Most of the class put their hands up, awe child hood ignorance was bliss. The teacher all looked at each other, and then one. A black eyed woman with glasses stood up. "I will be reading all students with the last names of A through I, so please rise."

Naruto watched as Genra, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Asara, Minna, and finally Rizumu.

"Genra Azaki, you have a score eighty nine, High B." The boy with the brown pony tail sat down, and looked towards Naruto, before he tossed something. Naruto watched as a piece of paper landed on his desk, and he unraveled it.

"Beat that loser"

Naruto's head shot up from the note, glaring at the boy who was laughing slightly. Mocking him, after all he had once said that Naruto would never be smart because he wasn't a normal person. So he waited as another of his many "fans" Asara a girl with red hair got read her results.

"Asara Niso, you have a score of ninety four, a low A." The girl smiled, sitting down. The young Hanyou however saw something odd, he watched as she looked towards Sasuke. As almost in a dreamily like manner.

Naruto watched as Slammed his head into the table, "Crap seventy, a D, my moms gonna kill me!" Naruto laughed a little bit, making the dog in his lap bark at him, but he caught the message clear. "Can you quit laughing, this is a serious matter!" Naruto laughed a little bit as the dog turned to his soon to be "dead" master.

"Shino Aburame, you have a score of ninety, a High B." The boy in the trench coat, which covered most of his face nodded, sitting down. Naruto eyes narrowed on him, he could smell a odd scent from him. Something, maybe even Kiba picked up. It was musty, almost like a trailed scent.

He noticed the boy looking at him, but before he could answer he saw Hinata sit down. She had a warm smile on her face. "Hinata Hyuuga, you have a score of ninety six, a mild A." Naruto nodded, giving her a thumbs up, with the girl shyly responding her own.

He watched as a red eyed boy, named Rizumu stood up. He had long following black hair, and Naruto saw a flute in his pocket. "Rizumu Furuto, you have a score seventy nine, a mild C." The boy smiled slightly, before sitting down. He was new to the class, and had just gotten in today.

In evidence, he seemed to be from a minor village. A more traditional one at that, he had on a small Kimono, and it had a patterns for fish on it. He leaned back in his chair, but he heard some of the boys laughing at him. Which like Naruto struck ire inside the boy.

"Minna, you failed with a thirty nine, please walk out of the class." He saw a chubby boy, maybe no older than the two other "fans" from the older section of the building walk out, flipping the bird at the teacher, which made him be rushed out.

"Sakura, you have a score of ninety nine a high A." The girl with the pink haired squealed, though something about the squeal to Naruto was cute, he downplayed it slightly. Instead he got ready for upcoming test results.

Iruka sorted out the tests, and began to read through them. "Okay, I'll be reading the remainder, please will you all rise." Naruto nodded, getting up. He watched as Iruka randomly selected through the papers.

"Shikamaru, you have a score...well...this is definitely surprising, please meet me outside of class." The friend Naruto knew shrugged his shoulders, sitting down in the chair he called his own. He watched as the boy fell asleep, he was indeed lazy.

"Okay, Uchiha Sasuke. Perfect score of one hundred." The boy just gave a proud smirk, sitting down. Naruto sighed, he was getting ready for a slaughter if the so called smartest of the class passed. He watched as Iruka pulled out another test.

"Yamanaka Ino, perfect score." The blonde hair girl went ecstatic, giving a fist pump. She sat back down, giving a thumbs up to the girl next to her, which so happened to be Sakura. He watched as the Teacher he liked the most came upon a test, there was moment of silence.

"Uzumaki Naruto, perfect score." Naruto smiled brightly, apparently the boy who had called him a loser did not take that defeat lightly, because no sooner than the now proud boy started celebrating, a resounding accusation was heard. "He cheated!"

The class put their all staring weight onto Naruto, who looked around. Then he watched as Iruka stood up, "Naruto...is that true." Naruto shook his head, but the boy screamed out. "He has the answers written behind his ears. He would not dare touch them!

Though it may seem insane to believe, there was a way to cheat. Simply sit near the window, and it would as a mirror, if you were anything like Naruto it'd been child's play to just simply reverse read the words on anything he could hide them in plain sight. So there was cause for search.

Iruka sighed getting up, he knew these accusations were based on nothing, but he had to make sure. It was after all in his job description. He felt the man's cold hands reach his ear, it flicked upon touch. Iruka sighed. He knew this would happen.

"Sensei, please stop...I don't like them being touched." Iruka sighed, looking at his ear. He saw nothing, which made him look at the boy, "Genra, why did you accuse him?" The boy just got a smug look on his face.

"Who would not, he's not one of us, and never will be. C'mon sensei, there is no way am animal, can beat a HUMAN in this test." Iruka eyes widen slightly, shocked at what he was hearing. Genra just looked at Naruto, before shouting, "How did you do it?!"

"I...I just studied, I mean...isn't that what you did?" Naruto asked, feeling nervous that everyone was focused on him now. Genra was escorted out of the class by Mizuki, who glared back at Naruto. So he was accusing him as well, it would seem he would not catch a break here after all.

* * *

After a few more minutes, the class calmed down, and Naruto looked at the clock. It was time fore him to got detention...great! However, as he sat there, watching the other people go. He noticed Rizumu staying there as well.

"Hey, umm why are you staying here?" Rizumu looked up at Naruto, and pointed towards the clock. The Hanyou was confused, why would he not just tell him. Rizumu saw the confusion, and quickly got out a piece of paper, then threw it Naruto. Who caught it in midair, opening it to a shocker.

_"Sorry, I'm unable to use my voice...I'm a mute."_ Naruto looked at the boy, giving a sad smile. He pointed towards his ears, the meaning simply, "Can you hear me?" The boy nodded, acting like he was just hitting on a brick wall now. Common sense should have told the boy with the tail that he could hear him, after he did respond to a question.

The boy reached under his desk, pulling out a marker board, tearing a small cloth off a roll he had hid under his sleeve to wipe away any mark he would make. He started to write down on the board, then held it up. "Want to talk?" Naruto did not even to second guess himself. He nodded, before speaking up.

"I'm Naruto, I'm from Konoha, are you from here?" The boy shook his head, wiping away the board of it's former message. He began jot down a sentence, before holding it up.

_"I'm from Chinmoku no Tochi, I came here with family. Do you have any parents?"_

"No, and yes. I don't believe blood counts though."

_"Fair enough, so do you like music?"_

"Yeah, Hiji Zuru."

_"That's crap, I'm talking about melodies."_

"Hey! Hiji is not crap, it's the best music there is!"

"_Your point of view is not mine, just like many others who stare at you aren't my view."_

"W-wait, how did you?"

"_I seen that man, Mizuki, he's got a bad air about."_

"Oooh, that's what you meant, sorry."

"_No offense partaken_."

"So, do you play that flute in your pocket?"

"_Yes, would you like to hear a melody_?"

"Sure, show me what you got." The boy smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm. He reached into his pocket, beginning to lick his lips. He slowly blew into the air hole, while holding the other's with his hands. Naruto ears began to relax as the beautifully soft music began to play. Iruka came into the room, he watched as Naruto tapped his hands to the rhythm of the music.

"Eh hmm, Rizumu and Naruto. You know detention is not a place for joy, so get out your books." The boy looked at Naruto disheartened, but the white hair Hanyou motioned for him to stop. The mute acted without argument, and slowly began to put the flute away.

Naruto got his book out, a introduction to Capoeira. A combat form he found to, in picture wise, be similar to Madara's combat style. Which for the most part, Naruto had found interest in. Despite listening to his teachers constantly badmouth the man, he had a sense of combat.

Capoeira was a martial arts that did fit Naruto in one more way, it was all about three things. Agility, speed, and strength. All three of things personified by his abilities, he was strong. He could be stronger, yes, but he was strong. He put speed into his skill set, after all he ran all the time. Agility was a no brain effort for him to do, so it fit perfectly.

So with all this in mind, he began reading. But, he also took noticed of his teacher doing weird hand things to Rizumu, almost as if they were talking.

* * *

**_Three hours later, Academy courtyard._**

* * *

Naruto ran out the building, getting to his knees. Thanking Kami for everything he loved to be finally free, the wind was blowing hard now. Indicating a possible storm, so he looked towards Rizumu. "Hey Rizumu, I just noticed something, can you feel it in the air?" The boy looked at Naruto, as if he had grown a second head.

"Oh...right, your not from Konoha, sorry. Well, there is a storm on the way, wondering if you might want a walk home?" The boy just shrugged, then watched as Naruto scratched his head. "Dang hair is itchy, haha." He laughed nervously. He looked at his hand, seeing if he needed to wipe dandruff off his sleave.

Instead, he saw a piece of long fine hair, not white...but red. He blinked a view times, until shrugging. "Well that one girl sheds more than me, guess I'm not the animal eh?" He jibed, the other boy just silently laughed a little bit. Which caused Naruto to kind of feel sorry for the kid.

He then turned around to hear laughing, followed by a familiar noise. A stick hitting someone's palm. "Great, and then these guys show up." Naruto mused, before backing up slightly. His fan club actually got bigger over the month, he now had six people to constantly deal with.

"Hey look guys, the traitor made a new friend!" One yelled out, pointing towards the mute boy.

"Yeah, and it looks like he's stunned silent, pathetic coward!" Another yelled out, Naruto growled slightly, brought his hands up.

"ooooh I'm so scared, a barely green newbie, versus me, a third year student this outta be fun!" One of the kids shouted, he was the oldest of the group. Always liking to tease Naruto on how he looks, so he watched as he formed hand seals.

"Clone jutsu!" Three copies of the boy charged at Naruto, but the Hanyou stood ready. Jumping into the air as quickly as possible. He came back down, his leg extended out to crash down on one of the boy's clones. He watched through as he went right through it, making him sigh.

The second one came at him, only for Naruto's counter to fade inside of it's body. The third one however, proved to be the real one. Landing a direct hit on Naruto's face. The young white haired boy got back up. Wiping some blood off his lip.

"That all you got, huh!" Naruto shouted, getting up just in time to block a kick from the boy. He used the momentum of kick to grapple the boy's leg, slinging him off the ground. Before, throwing him a good two feet back. The other five came at Naruto, only for the mute to step in.

He took out his flute, pulled on it. Flowing chakra inside of it to form a sort of staff like weapon, which he proceeded using to beat against the back of the first one to reach Naruto, Genra. "Ouch. Damn it. That hurts. QUIT!" He shouted at the mute in between taking blows.

The mute brought the downed end up, slamming the boy's chin with it. Causing him to cough up some blood, a yell later, and Naruto watched as the boy twirled the staff around, before counter a boy's rush. Sending that one into the ground, he watched as the mute started to form a sign of prayer.

He was a great user of Bojutsu.

The others quickly dispersed, before the boy's staff shrunk back down to a normal flute. He looked towards Naruto, extending his hand out. Which Naruto gladly took, the young Hanyou then realized one thing. The boy he was looking at had already been able to fight. So, he was trained young.

All of this was by observed by a young Raven hair boy, going over, and over again in his head. The mute's ability to use a staff. The mute turned towards Sasuke, which made the boy look away. Naruto, however did not miss a beat.

"Hey, wait, Sasuke right?!" He yelled out in question, the raven haired boy turned towards the Hanyou.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why did you not help us back there?"

"I don't help out losers."

With that the raven hair boy just seemed to vanish under the shadow of a tree, before Naruto heard dashing inside, he realized not even his own speed could match the Uchiha's. So with a silent contemplating nod. He looked towards the trees, determination burning inside of him.

"Then, we'll prove were not losers, right Rizumu?!" The mute nodded, and turned to see some dark clouds coming. He tapped Naruto's shoulder, putting up at the sky. "Oh...yeah, well let's get going."

Rizumu nodded, and with Naruto slowly began to walk away from the village. Naruto then turned to the boy, who felt his stare. "So Rizumu, how old are you?" The response was Rizumu holding up a total of nine fingers, he was nine?! Naruto smirked slightly, before chuckling. "So your a late entrance?" The young burnette nodded, but flipped his hand side to side.

"So, what's the other reason?" Naruto asked, and the boy shrugged.

"Your parents did not let you go to early, did they?" The boy nodded, and continue walking by his new friend. Naruto felt a few rain drops, and saw the Rizumu shudder under them. They were indeed cold, but the way Rizumu was acting, it was as if he never experienced rain before. So without hesitation, the young Hanyou took off his shirt. Handing it to Rizumu, "Hey c'mon try not to get sick will ya?" The mute boy hesitated, but then slowly took the shirt.

He draped it over his shoulders, making sure to simulate a poncho. He smiled as he felt the rain drops cease hitting his skin, but took noticed several other things. The fact Naruto had some sort of weird tattoo on his stomach, and how it had incantations that the boy had never ever even seen before. So he decided to ask, by nudging Naruto.

"Uh, what is it?" He asked as the boy pointed to his tattoo. Naruto looked at him, and smiled. "Pretty cool uh?" The Hanyou asked, the silent child by him nodded, observing it. The rain started to come down harder. The young boy walked into a now shallow puddle of water in a cobblestone street. Naruto recognized this portion as the wealthy district, a place that was always clean.

"So you live inside a noble's house?" The boy nodded, motioning for Naruto to follow.  
"When did you learn Bojutsu?" The young Hanyou asked, the boy looked at him. Before, he flattened out his palm, pushing down from his former height. What Naruto could only guess as a sign of him being once he was younger. They took a few moments to stop, hearing the crackle of lighting. The boy from the other village, where ever it may have been marveled at the sight.

"Li...Li..Liggh..." The boy tried to speak, but failed miserably, Naruto turned to the young man in front of him. He sighed, taking in a moment to have a single tear roll down his eye, in a strange, screwed up world. Where it even seemed that the weak picked upon each other like vultures.

He had found someone similar.

No voice.  
No reason.  
Expectations tp

Rizumu, a ironic name, since his life's rhythm may match his own on a emotional level. And, for once, Naruto did not feel like the lone freak.

Sometimes. The best people are the so called "Freaks" avoided


	11. Rizumu's teachings, the Magatama

_**Hikari no Kibo**_

* * *

_It would be erroneous to say Sohrab was quiet. Quiet is peace. Tranquility. Quiet is turning down the volume knob on life._

_Silence is pushing the off button. Shutting it down. All of it. _

_Sohrab's silence wasn't the self imposed silence of those with convictions, of protesters who seek to speak their cause by not speaking at all. It was the silence of one who has taken cover in a dark place, curled up all the edges and tucked them under." _

― _Khaled Hosseini, The Kite Runner _

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Rizumu's teachings, the Magatama**_

* * *

_**Konoha central market district, three days later.**_

* * *

A young black haired boy sat on top of a market building, he was focused on the clouds, he slowly blew into the flute he held. Until he heard a such, pleasing soft voice yell, "Rizumu!" He looked down to see the tailed boy he had met three days ago, even showed his parents.

Though, they did act cautious at first, they allowed him to ride out the storm in his house. It was one of the very few happiest moments in his life. He may be rich, he may have anything material, but the thing he did not have was a friend. So maybe, with this fox boy, he'd be on the track to making friends.

After all, it would seem the boy was nice, an excellent fighter. Which was nice, sense his family made their living on fighting. His father taught him bojutsu, and gave him the flute he was now playing with. He was trained hard, put away wet, but cared for.

"Come on, are we going to the river in Irakami, I told you yesterday I'd take you!" Naruto yelled at him, he had too, he was at least three stories higher than the Hanyou. He looked down at him, taking a sigh. He took a board he had laid by him for interaction.

So with one big red marker, and one rather moderate sized board, he began to write. "_I'm coming down, please give me a minute." _He ended it with an exclamation point, before slowly sliding down the ladder next to him. After his foot made contact on the other rooftop, he took a running jump channeling chakra into his feet.

Naruto had a look of awe as he landed, after a two stories high fall, landing perfectly. The mute boy turned to him, waving silently, "So are...are you read, you hurt?" The boy shook his head, walking towards Naruto. His feet feeling the freshly wet cobblestone.

"Where are you shoes?" Naruto asked, the boy shrugged. He got out his board.

"_I decided not to bring them, we are heading for a river right?" _Naruto nodded, but then decided to add in.

"Well, it'll be muddy, won't your family be mad?" The flute player just put his hand on his chin, before getting out the board.

"_Not really, so long as I can get the mud cleaned before coming home." _Naruto nodded, and gave a bright smile.

"Then you can come over to my house, heck I got a shower you could use." The other boy nodded, before touching Naruto's shoulder.

The Hanyou, dumbfounded watch the boy point at him accusingly, before running. "Uh what did I do?" He asked, confused. The boy turned to him, writing on a small piece of paper he had in his sleeve, before throwing it at Naruto.

The young Hanyou opened the scrabbled bit of paper, and read it. "_YOUR IT!" _

The fox boy looked at him, a now predatory look in his gaze, before he got on all fours. The mute took off running, down the cobble stone path, knowing where Naruto showed him to go before he'd be forced follow the younger boy.

Naruto, on the other hand, was much faster than a two legged runner. He dashed towards Rizumu, who jumped at list ten feet in the air to avoid being tagged. The Hanyou was unable to stop, but slid down the cobble stone street for a moment. The older of the boys looked at him, waving his hand.

"Hey, are you trying to say something?!" Naruto yelled out, a fire burned in his eyes. The boy nodded, making a walking pattern with his two fingers. They were going slow, and then pointed towards Naruto. Then he pointed to himself, making the gesture, but it was sped up tremendously. Naruto grind his teeth together. A tick mark forming on his head.

"Hey, your older, that's no fair!" The boy shrugged, before walking past Naruto, but tapped him again. Naruto was right on him, trying to tag him, but found the boy to be hard to hit. He bopped, and weaved out of every attempted two finger jap.

" . !" Naruto stated, only for the mute boy to grab his flute, and formed it into his bo. He watched as Naruto rushed him, only for him to jump on the stick, using the six foot long pole to avoid the Hanyou below. He stood atop of it, smiling down on the boy.

He was about to write something, but then had to bunny hop to avoid Naruto. Who was now jumping after him, he sighed as he back jumped while on top of the pole. He tried to keep his balancing, the boy below him was getting closer. Until he noticed a slight pause, he gave a nervous thumbs up.

Until Naruto shot upwards at him, at least eleven feet high into the air, the boy barely dodged in time, before landing back on his feet. He began running towards the gates, high speed, reckless abandoned. Naruto was giving chase behind him, running at top speeds as well.

The mute was surprised at the boy's speed, he slid around the corner, and pole-voted onto the top of a market stand. He turned to see Naruto, charging like a raging elephant, "I will catch you!" He yelled, the mute just smirked, backflipping off the top of the market stand. He infused chakra into his legs, bursting at top speeds. Which were at least faster than most children.

Save Naruto, who he was stunned to see contort his body midair, allowing him to pass through the narrow opening window of the cart's front side, and back side. He pumped more chakra into his legs, Naruto now realizing what kind of game he was playing ran faster.

"Hey, you did not say...err write race tag!" He yelled, the silent boy turned to him smirking. He slid a pen, and paper out of his sleeve. Writing swiftly, before tossing it over his shoulder. Naruto caught, and read it. "_Ninja do not tell anything." _The white haired boy palmed himself with his right hand. Still running with his left, "Of course they don't...grrrrr." He growled.

The Hanyou watched in vain as the mute touched the gate with his staff, giving a peace sign. The younger boy just held his head low, and grumbled. Something along the lines of "tricky silent types." he watched as the mute took hold of his words. Before mocking him, by making a cry baby face.

"Hey remember, your using MY shower, and I could MAKE it cold!" Naruto emphasized, the mute paled slightly, before shrugging. He got out the board again, wrote on it. "_Fine then, so what is Irakami?" _The Hanyou just smirked.

"Glad that you asked that, c'mon I'll be happy to explain." Rizumu nodded, and began walking into the forest with Naruto. Unaware that they were at this moment, being tracked. Not by any villains, but by ANBU. More specifically the callous bunch of misfits.

* * *

_**With the ANBU squad.**_

* * *

"So, the boy Rizumu, do you think he's save for Naruto be around?" Asked a purpled haired woman inside of a cat mask, the man by her, inside a mask for the Kanji of wind nodded. "Yes."

The woman removed her mask, revealing brown caring eyes, which was focused solely onto the Hanyou. "Ya know Hayate, I think I'm ready to settle down soon, after a couple more years or so." The man just snorted, "Yeah, and meanwhile I'll be waiting like love sick puppy on the sidelines." She turned to him, punching his arm lightly.

"Oh come now, , your puppy side is your good side." Teased the beautiful woman in front of him, the man just smirked. He was about to steal a quick kiss, until he heard something akin to static in his ear.

"_This is Shadow Hawk, umm, you need to put your masks on." _A voice said in the static, Hayate reached for his ear, and pushed down on a small device inside of it, "Roger that Kurai, please keep to our six, and don't kiss it." The man heard growling inside the static.

"_What ever, besides, I'll be at the river. Actually, you know, guarding the Hayou." _Yugao sighed, and then brought her voice into the com-link, "Hey, there are only three of us today, besides just don't make us baby sit you new kid."

Not too far away, a blue haired boy was sitting on top of the tree, looking over at the two boys. He watched with cold ice blue eyes. Looking on, especially at the demon. The one who he sees as a cause, a weapon, but he could never kill it. IT was the last line of defence for the village, it's destructor, and savior if need be.

So as much as he hated the guard duty, he stood by. After all, Shadow Hawk, never disobeyed the Hokage. He was trained to be loyal, deadly, efficient. Even pushing forward at ten to become ANBU, a couple years less than his idle.

The one that was called the second coming of Madara, Itachi Uchiha. The man who had slaughtered an entire clan of arrogant, powerful bloodline wielders. However, unlike his idle, or his fellow ANBU he carried no sword.

He did however, carry a long chain Kusanagi, and it was his supposed modis operanti to slaughter anything with it. Slowly, painfully, beating them. Before, the blade would ever milk them dry of blood.

It was proper to call him a new kid, after all, he had only been in ANBU for four years. But, he hated the mockery from the two below him. If he wanted too, he'd bathed there little romance, all inside blood. Just like the beast had done him, just inside his parents.

He lost his sister that day as well, his mother, his father. All on the day he graduated, he saw the great beast being beaten down by Nomikumo. Though, as he had watched it, it was all just a single pointed ruse. No sooner than the man stop attacking, he was dead. The Shinobi turned Cold killer could have swore he saw a purple haired woman cry over the death of the hero.

He'd only later find out, that through Furuko, that it was his lover. All these reasons, boiled hatred inside of him, all of it directed towards the Hanyou. Who grew up, granted in a hard life, but happy...He had a family.

He had no name now, he was just Shadow Hawk. The young boy was bathed in blood, walked out a man. After today, he'd be going to the Sun country, he had been offered a job as the emperor's personal shadow operative. These were his last days in Konoha, so he'd at least obey it's whims.

"Rizumu! Come on, we're almost there!" He heard the Hanyou cry out to his foolish human friend, it only caused him to grip the tree tighter, he remembered that day. Like it was just a burned image, constantly playing.

* * *

_**Konoha, six years ago, night of Kyuubi's attack.**_

* * *

"_Medic get over here now!" _A young Genin heard as he dashed through the rubble inside the forest. He saw the great hero fallen, but saw another in a Weasel mask land, he had a look of anger about his movement, he watched as he picked up the sword that was on the ground. Running at the great nine tailed beast.

"Stop him, now!" He heard the Hokage, and saw the young ANBU get tackled on the ground. "Let me go, let me kill that bastard, my brother!" He wailed, only for the beast to roar, blasting a deafening blast of wind through out the area.

The genin, a recent graduate braved past the ANBU, he was trying to run into the inner village, where the beast appeared. He entered it to see the entire village on fire, he was inside the rich district, it was burning now.

"Damn it, I hope mother and father Okay...please be okay." He slightly pleaded, running through the dangerous flames. He watched as the beast shifted through the rubble, like a snake looking for it's meal. The boy not knowing what to do, turned to instinct. He sashayed behind some rubble, staying out of sight.

That moment, he had came close to the living legend. The beast walked over his rubble hiding place, and there he saw some blood drops falling from it's underside. Some of it hitting him, he watched as several ANBU ran above him. "All together, we're driving it back! **Fire style: Phoenix sage bombs!"** The boy heard the leader shout.

He watched as massive balls of fire erupted from the ground above, all of them almost shaped as round rice balls. And, most certainly from the range that they were fired, hitting their target. He heard the beast give a weak mewl of pain, and for some reasons...out humanity's own arrogance felt a smile grace his lips.

That moment was short lived, because now, he had to dart out of the cover. One of the beasts massive tails came down hard, if he had not moved he'd been in the dead zone. Only horror would strike him, when the tailed raised.

The man to left of their leader, and the woman next to him. Was none other than his mother, and father. He felt the ground shake as the tailed beast turned to face him. It's tail whipping the blood off of it, which spilled onto the boy.

Who, froze, anger exploding. The beast's maw came at him, it saw him no more than a mere morsal to feast upon. And, indeed it feasted, on exploding tags. The boy turned to see a man he'd never think to meet in these circumstances.

"ANBU get the child out of here!" He heard the blonde man shout, "I must now take the lead. Get everyone out of the village now!" No sooner than the words left his mouth, platoons of ANBU dropped down. Grabbing any civilians in their arms reach.

The beast had looked at the man, and the boy saw it. The face was fear.

* * *

_**Present day Konoha, Irakami forest river. **_

* * *

"Man it's up today, hey Rizumu what do want to do?" Naruto asked, the mute just picked up a couple stones. He looked at Naruto, and reached for his hand. The Hanyou did not fight, and let a cold stone slap into his hand. The older boy pointed a knowledge finger up, and then pointed two fingers towards Naruto's eyes.

"Okay, watch you?" The older nodded, and then with a snap of his elbow sent the stone skidding across the river. Onto the shore on the other side. Naruto to say the least was in awe, that was a throw, and it was kept above water. "Okay, my turn, my turn!" He said with a child like glee. Which, for almost most his life, was foreign to him.

So like Rizumu, he cocked back his elbow, and then slung his arm forward. Only, unlike Rizumu, his stone did not skip, skid, or slide. Instead, it died, sinking into the muddy water on impact. Naruto, became lightly down casted, until he saw Rizumu bend down to get more.

The older boy tossed the tailed one a stone, and went through the movement again. This time Rizumu's skipped a couple of times, before finally sinking. Naruto threw his, and saw it slide a little bit on the surface. Though it sunk, nowhere near the other sides shore.

He sighed, almost wanting to quit the endeavor, but he felt Rizumu hand pat him on the back. He looked to see the boy giving him a thumbs up, before rubbing his hair. He took another stone, and this time went through the motions slowly.

That's when Naruto saw the scar, a long narrow scar across the boy's neck. If the boy did not move his neck so far up, and stop his motion to look at the sky. He'd would have never saw it, or had time to see a long streak of lightning. "Wow...but is that red inside the normal lightning?" Naruto asked nature, however Rizumu's eyes narrowed.

For the moment he just stood there, looking at the sky. Before, he sighed himself. He looked towards Naruto, he was obviously shook up a little bit. But, its not from the sky, it's from the feeling that someone was watching them.

That feeling, in a most sense was really real. Except, it was slightly less human. He looked towards the Hanyou, whose ears started perking up. He watched as Naruto made a one-eighty, where he saw something move in the bushes behind to his now front.

"Rizumu, back up." He said, the boy got out his flute. Forming a bo staff with it, he watched as several wolves came out into the open. Naruto looked towards the great white one leading them, and lowered his hand. The wolf barked at him, and for the first time ever. Other than thoughts baring Hanado's blood. He heard them speak.

"_Young wolf, roam too far in our lands, leave to the south." _Naruto knew what the wolf was doing, trying to make them go out of their territory. He nodded, but then remembered, south was through the river. But, he had read about wolves. Refusals to leave of any kind, are always met with some hostility.

He just wished he'd know how to communicate with them, instead of hearing them. So he tried leaving by heading towards the side of the pack, maybe getting the hint they'd allow him to walk towards the small bridge stationed not even a few hundred feet away. No such luck.

No sooner than he moved in the wrong direction, a wolf moved to their front. Naruto knew then, something was up, and this was no territorial dispute, it was almost like a hunt. A game to them. "_Young wolf, do not take me a fool, please leave my territory." _Naruto turned to the white wolf whose lips were pulled back. Snarling.

They were more coordinated than the Ninja dogs Naruto had one had an encounter with, so he stood back to back with Rizumu. Five dogs, against the two of them. It could work in their favor, they could only attack from the front. But, the disadvantages were very prominent. No where to run, no where to gain a adventitias ground.

However, before the wolves pounced a man wearing sleek black hawk mask dropped down. He had a chain already spinning, Naruto was yelling for him, "Stop!" The man ignored him, instead the wolves seeing this as a threat charged at them.

Naruto was forced to front kick one in it's muzzle as it launched to bite him, knocking it into the river. He was relieved too see it able to swim out on the other end, but then heard the distinct sound of flesh being sliced open. He turned to see the white wolf, it's fur now stained in crimson blood.

The cause was a long chained blade being stuck into it's neck, cutting it's main artery. It was gone before it even hit the ground, the man that did this gave a quick yank. The chain, along with the blade came flying into his right hand. He used what Naruto read to be a Kusanagi.

The other wolves charged at the mute boy, but the Hawk mask man slung the chain around, and caught the wolves with the blade. Naruto was in tears now, he had not wanted this. He looked at the man, "Why'd you kill them, we were invading their terf! I was trying to get out peacefully. And, you dropping down sent them at us!" Naruto yelled only to for the forest to be sounded with a resounding smack.

The masked man slapped him, and knelt by him. "Your a fool to believe that they would allow to leave, you not only put yourself into danger, you put your friends into danger. Your worse than scum, now get back to the village." Naruto just rubbed his cheek, and stood defiant.

"Did you hear what I said, your my lesser, I'm the officer here. You should understand this! Now get moving!" Naruto just growled, and looked at the dead wolves. They did not have to die, and yet this man in front of him felt justified. He would have lunge if Rizumu had not pulled his shirt. Motioning him to back down.

The Hanyou, though livid, started to slowly back down. When he did two more ANBU dropped down from the air, they each had their swords out. "Kurai, what the hell is wrong with you!" Hayate shouted, the man inside the mask gave a cold hard stare.

"I should ask the same to you, defending this boy, when he put another at risk. Maybe he wanted those wolves to come, he was after all talking to him. I'm glad I'm leaving this village, your all hypocrites." The man complained as he left the area. Naruto just looked at the ground, sighing sadly.

He was right though, it would seem that the power he had allowed him to talk to wolves, and dogs. So, he could have been at fault, promising to leave where he could not. He just shook his head, these death were his fault? Weren't they?

However, a pat from Rizumu, reassured him, he still had him as friend.

* * *

_**Inside Taiyo no Tochi, the Emperor's city of Ashura.**_

* * *

A long red haired man with a cloak baring the symbol made of a circle, with nine rings inside of it. He over looked a tall city of towers, and sighed. "So, what is the word from the great Five?" He asked, a samurai wearing gold colored armor bowed.

"My lord, the great five have kept track of their Bijuu. They are all within their respective Jinchuuriki at this moment." The man turned around, his eyes were also red, like the setting sun. He smiled at the samurai, and motioned for him to rise.

"Mifune, tell me how goes the civil war?" The gold armored Samurai moved aside, allowing an old man to walk forward. He had a look of contempt on his face, "It went well...for my side, but the people suffered a lot more than we'd hoped never would happen. I've come to see if I can request some humanitarian aid." The emperor just nodded.

"Such a shame you know, for me to be above all, even the Kage...yet unable to stop wars." He said in the open, the people around him turned to face their lord, and he took another glance over his homeland. "So, tell me has anyone heard news from my new Shadow Guard member?" He asked.

A blue haired man stepped from around the corner, "I'm here your majesty." he had on a black armor suite, and a sword strapped to his side, he had just gotten there that morning. The emperor looked at him, and smiled.

"I want you to deal with someone inside the Magatama room, deal with it as you see fit." The man nodded, while the samurai guard looked at the emperor, "Sir, is something wrong." The man's eyes briefly flashed purple, and smiled. "Not a single problem, just a would be thief."

* * *

Kurai entered the room, sword drawn to see a black haired man in a mask pocketing the necklace, "Hey asshole, want to give that peacefully, or die?" He asked, he was brash in the instruction. The black haired man in the mask, with the shape of a raven looked at him.

"I have my orders, back off or you die shadow guard-san, Kurai just sighed. Taking out his Kusanagi, before forming a shadow clone, and handing his sword to it. "Here we go!" He shouted, charging at the black haired man.

Who managed to dodge the Kusanagi, only to duck under the blade of the sword. He was still weak from Madara's teachings, so he was not a full hundred. But, he was more than a match for this man in front of him.

The raven masked man simply landed on the ground, standing up. His eyes flashed red, and Kurai narrowed. "So an escaped Uchiha traitor, would that be you Itachi?" The raven masked man simply chuckled, "No longer shall I go by that name, I'm Raven now, the sign of death...please...burn."

Kurai's eyes narrowed, but he dodged just in time to see his shadow clone burst, and get swallowed by black flames. "Shit, this is Itachi..." He said aloud, the Raven masked man just smiled. Charging at the blue haired wannabe hero, Kurai swiftly brought the bladed end of the Kusanagi up, blocking a blow from a kunai.

He was stunned to see the man in front of him burst into crows, and he should figured. Like Nomikumo, Itachi was a master at illusionary arts when it came to the bird sign. He jumped just in time feeling the air pressure build as black flames swallowed where he had once stood.

Kurai sighed, and formed a hand seal. Seals glowed across his body, and dispersed. He landed on the ground, blasting forward at the Uchiha, swerving to the side just in time to dodge a fatal flame of darkness. Raven just stood there, and smirked bursting into ravens that headed right for Kurai.

They dissolved into shuriken, and which Kurai managed to deflected, "Quit toying around, and fight me!" He yelled, Itachi appeared behind him, only Kurai's instincts saved him at the moment. He grabbed Itachi, and slung him over his shoulder. Sending him crashing into the pillar in front of the blue haired hero of the hour.

"Bastard, traitor. Whose side are you on, here Emperor Tengoku will not allow this!" He shouted, the Raven masked man simply got up, and smirked under it. "He won't...what a shame, and I see the samurai have come to play as well." The man simply stated, he looked around to see he was encircled on all sides.

Each man had their sword drawn, ready to charge at Raven. He simply chuckled at their quaint little plan, and formed just three simple hand seals. Nothing happened. The samurai charged, but to Kurai's shock, Itachi just jumped out of the way, and the Samurai...started killing each other.

"Goddamn it, Genjutsu..." Kurai stated, and turned just in time to cut into Itachi. Who burst into Ravens again. Kurai continued to fight, and fight against the birds as they formed into blades. Which seemed to have a controller. He looked, and saw chakra thread.

Using the bladed end of his Kusangi, he cut the threads when he infused chakra into it. He managed to just stop, and dodge in time as black flames hit him. All the ones he had killed so far, were fakes. He came to one conclusion, the real run was running. He looked around, the samurai that was left standing alone, was hollowing in sorrow over what he had done, Kurai just shook his head.

He heard a crash of thunder, and went outside. He looked to see the emperor himself facing down Raven, "Please give back my ancestors treasure, or you'll die here without a trail." Raven just chuckled, and replied cooly.

"What can weak noble do, especially against the Lord's student?" He simply said, a orange flame appeared behind Itachi, forming into a skeletal warrior. The chakra was almost liquid, but it became solid. "Welcome to the Susano-o, gods are even on my side." Itachi stated, and slowly walked towards the emperor, who just stood there.

Kurai landed by him, "Tengoku-sama, please retreat to a safe area!" He commanded, the emperor simply formed a series of hand seals, and smiled. "Sorry Kurai-san, but I believe the Uchiha challenged my rights to the throne...**Lightning style: Great thunder clash!" **The sky split apart as several lightning bolts headed for Itachi.

Who at the moment was forced to back down, as the lightning hit the ground. It caused the surface to turn into molten slag, and Itachi just looked at the man. He did not even looked phased at the amount of chakra needed. Itachi felt someone come behind him, and looked to see Madara.

"Itachi, come, he's too strong for now!" The man ordered, only to have the emperor appear behind him, both were stunned at his speed. They barely dodged a lightning charged chop, "Kakashi Hatake taught me this one through a message he sent, you should be glad your dodged it!" He yelled out, "Cause now I'll show you what Ashura left behind!"

The masked man warped with Itachi out of the way just in time, and appeared on the palace balcony, "You are indeed strong Tengoku-san, but all empires fall...and the red dawn rises to a new one. You have failed this world, goodbye for now!" The emperor took out a bow he had in a storage seal, and loaded an arrow.

His chakra poured into the arrow, and he launched it. Madara simply faded with Itachi, just in time to dodge the arrow. Which flew into the sky, leaving behind a gold trail of light. He watched as the cloud split apart from a the arrow exploding.

Almost an entire army of Shinobi, and Samurai came in existence, "Tengoku-sama, are you hurt!" The Emperor just merely turned, and waved them off. Kurai got to one knee. He bowed, and began to talk.

"My lord, forgive this grave failure..." The man simply turned to him, and smiled.

"You did not actually thank I planned for this..." He said with a sly smile, and snapped his fingers. In his hand laid a pure black necklace with nine tomoe on it, "This one is the original." Kurai got up, and nodded.

"But, inform the villages, a man in a orange mask, and Raven mask are running amok. Please, order a capture no kill on sight...I'll have that honor." The man nodded, and flashed past the emperor. Who put the necklace on, and smiled. His eyes turned purple with one ring above the pupil.

"It would seem that anew sun rise is going to be painted in shadow."


End file.
